


Strange Days.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: A study in Seo In Woo, Also fairly irregular updates sorry 😔, Can you tell I watched the drama very recently?, F/M, M/M, We in for a slow burn, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 45,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: The one where Seo In Woo's mother's urn is at the same columbarium as Yook Dong Sik's and they meet eight years prior. How does that influence the fate of the two? Read to find out.
Relationships: Seo In Woo & Jo Yoo Jin, Seo In Woo & Yook Dong Sik, Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik, Yook Dong Sik & Sim Bo Gyeong
Comments: 172
Kudos: 247





	1. Day One.

Clutching an umbrella with a shaking hand, a flower bouquet in the other, the male squared his shoulders. Forcing himself to stand straight as tears welled in his eyes, the male entered thecolumbarium. Carelessly the umbrella was abandoned in an umbrella holder. Finding no one but the owner, the male heaved a sigh of relief. Moving past the entrance, he offered a curt nod and directed himself to the urn of his mother.

As soon as his eyes fell on the picture, tears rolled down the male's cheek. " _Omma_..." The male whispered raspily as discreet tears turned into an actual flood. "I've done it. I...." He shook his head, ashamed. Lowering it, the male sniffed, noticing with horror that his tears had stained the bouquet. "Mianhe." He choked out, carefully laying the bouquet next to the urn.

"I didn't want to." He admitted. "But you know how he is..." The male's eyes narrowed. "He said it was a test. He was watching me. Testing me. He said I'd never be strong enough to do it." He shook his head. "It all went so fast. And it was so horrible. So bloody." The male's lips parted, his tears subsiding as he pictured the female's face again. Why had she woken up? Why? It was supposed to be easy. She wasn't supposed to suffer. But she'd woken up and he ended up chasing her around, wasting time. "Insects always try to helplessly flee..."

He pressed a hand to the lower half of his face before chuckling, low and bitter. His father wasn't right about a lot of things, but that? That he'd gotten right. People barely live their life while they have one, but when it nears the end? They discover a strength that nobody would have suspected. Weaklings, all of them. Brought to their best potential in the end. Sublimed, truly. And when the release of death came, that moment when their soul left the tiny prison that was a mortal body? That had been beautiful. He'd always found it beautiful. In animals you can't see it as clearly as with men, but his father had trained him well. You can, tell when someone is taking their last breath.

"Sajangnim, he saw me shaking, he saw me struggling with the Police officer. I know. I've seen the cameras. He did nothing to help me. I had to clean it all up with my shakey hands. It was so... sloppy..." He shook his head. "I don't ever want to do this again." The male wet his bottom lip, sniffling loudly. "Hunting insignificant insects, it's thrilling, but I think I'll settle for animals. I know he will disapprove, but, I don't think I can be who he wants me to be. It's tiring to be in the loosing side of every comparison with the noodle brained favorite."

Fresh tears welled in the man's eyes. "Umma, I don't ask of you to forgive me. But I have no one to talk to. And I know that if I, if I were to end it all, I wouldn't see you again. I wouldn't go where you are. You're good. You're pure. I'm... I'm not." He shook his head. "He made sure I'd never be." Bringing a shakey hand to his lips he pressed a chaste kiss to it, before bringing it to the picture. "It's better if I don't come again. My soul is tainted. You shouldn't have to worry about me in the afterlife. I'll wear the burden of my sins alone. I'll work under Ji Hoon, as expected. I am done trying to compete. It's chipping away at my sanity." He sighed. "Here I am complaining again. Aren't you ashamed of me? I would be. Fa-father," so foreign was the use that it felt off to the very male. "The President is..." He bit his bottom lip, hard enough to draw a little amount of blood that he carelessly licked away. "Your son, Seo In Woo, dies today. Do not worry further for my fate, please."

A soft gasp was heard, startling the male. Instinctively, In Woo's eyes shot to the door, eyes widening as he wondered just how much the stranger had heard. There, he found a fluffy haired young man with glasses and a strange emotion in his gaze. Before he could do anything about it, the chaebol heir was pulled into the embrace of a stranger. "Oh please, please don't." The stranger whispered against his neck, seemingly uncaring about how uncomfortably stiff the male stood. "Don't say things like that!" The stranger further admonished before letting go. In Woo could guess that only the last bit had been heard then. And interpreted as a talk about suicide, huh? Well, better he supposed than the truth. Choosing to remain silent, he studied the male's features. He seemed younger, despite the years reflected in his gaze. Loss had brought him here too, obviously. But there was nothing sullen or broken about him. He seemed... _Nice_. Nice people were the worst kind of people, truly. Trying his hardest to mask his abhorrence, the male's jaw clenched. "You can't say things like that in such a place! How dare you trouble your mother's rest so, Hyungnim?" The stranger went on, making In Woo raise both of his eyebrows in utter disbelief at the familiary.

"Do we know each other?" In Woo interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"You need not to know someone in order to do something about their distress!" The other male argued. "I can't let you go like this, Hyungnim."

"Seo In Woo." He informed, taking a dislike for the title.

"In Woo-shi," The male went on, unfazed by the chaebol blinking in disbelief at the dropping of his last name. "listen to me, don't do this. Don't die today. Think of your mother." Seo In Woo's features shifted at the words, head tilting to the side as a discreet snarled curled up the right corner of his lips. "You know what? Let me treat you for lunch, yeah? I have a train back to Seoul in a couple of hours but until then, consider me your friend yeah?"

"You?" In Woo asked, furrowing his brows. "Can you even afford to properly feed yourself?" He sighed. "I don't even know your name."

"Yook Dong Sik." He informed, smiling brightly as he held out his hand to shake.

Seo In Woo chuckled softly, barely above a puff of air as he took ahold of the male's hand. "Do you often befriend strangers?" He asked, as their hands separated.

"Well, a stranger is a conversation away from an acquaintance and a couple of drinks away from a friend." Dong Sik replied.

In Woo chuckled. "It's a dangerous game you're playing, Yook Dong Sik-shi. Who knows what kind of person you might invite into your life?"

Yook Dong Sik laughed, ruffling his hair. "My mother raised me to always be nice to others. Sometimes that's all they need to become nice too."

In Woo tried his hardest to hold in a snort. "What an interesting theory."

"Most people say stupid." Dong Sik replied, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

In Woo chuckled, lightly tilting his head to the side. "Well, most people are stupid." 

"In Woo-shi, that's not nice." Dong Sik gently chided, entirely unafraid to speak to spew such nonsense at the taller male.

Usually, Seo In Woo would have silenced anyone with a simple glare, but that inconspicuous young man with the wild mane and the gentle heart, seemed entirely unbothered by the eerie atmosphere surrounding the heir. It was entertaining. Though to be fair, the older male would have been entertained with little at such a dire time. So the question was: Would it last?

"Well, I'm not exactly, nice." In Woo replied, bringing a hand to the male's back as he led him towards the exit of the funerarium. Raising both eyebrows in disbelief, the chaebol noticed that the rain was gone, and a bright rainbow remained in the sky. _What a strange day._


	2. Day Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ji Hoon becomes the company's director. The announcement goes as well as one could expect.

\--- “It's me.” ---

Seo In Woo blinked at the text that displayed on his phone. Rolling his eyes, he shoved the device back in his pocket and glanced out of the window of the car that was escorting him back to his father's residence. The patriarch had requested for his presence, which meant returning to Seoul. Rubbing at his temple, the heir tried to guess what could his father possibly have to say now. He'd done as expected. Always exceeded expectations actually. And he had made sure to stay out of Ji Hoon's life. Despite a particular inkling to end it everytime the idiot opened his mouth. Working under his father as the CEO was hard enough for someone trying to make a spot for themselves, but working under the orders of his younger brother on top of it? It was insulting, truly. But In Woo was good at what he did. Some would say the best. And they'd be right. Shame his father preferred to constantly humiliate him than to make more profits. "Udon noodle brained. The lot of them." He snarled softly.

"Mhmm?" The driver hummed non-commitally, merely asking if the heir wanted anything.

"Nothing." In Woo replied before rolling his eyes. The slight buzz of his phone the front pocket of his vest grew incessant. So he retrieved his phone, chuckling when he saw the incoming myriad of texts. He hadn't known who that ' **me** ' had been before. But now he could definitely place a face on those well-intentioned, frantic messages. There was a quasi palpable distress emanating from each of them. What a bizarre agony to make oneself go through, worrying for others. Worrying for him. The male laughed at the incongruity of it all, unaware of how he was supposed to deal with such display. Schooling his features, he called the number of the frantic texter.

"I'm alive." Came the conversation opener.

"Then why wouldn't you answer to my text? Seriously, I almost had a heart attack when I woke up alone at the hotel and you were gone." The male blabbed. "By the way, thank you for letting me crash, In Woo-shi." Grinding his teeth at the familiarity, Seo In Woo just chose to listen. Because he knew more would come. In the little time they'd spent together, the chaebol had understood that the other male never actually ran out of idle prattle to spew. "I obviously drank too much." A chuckle. "But in my defense, I didn't expect lunch to turn into dinner. How do you, how do you hold your liquor so well? You matched me with every glass and yet you were walking perfectly when you brought us back to your room. Are you a wizard?"

In Woo chuckled, wondering how his self-assigned guardian angel would feel if he knew how his father had built his tolerance. "Yook Dong Sik-shi, do you have anything of particular relevance to say?" He asked.

"Aish, so formal." Yook Dong Sik chuckled. "You're old school like that, huh? I see why you didn't like Hyungnim now. Do you prefer _Orabeoni_?"

Seo In Woo paused, lips parting as he sat straighter. Narrowing his eyes, he considered the honorific. "Mhmm..." The male's lips faintly curled up. "Well. Why not?" It sounded less annoying than that cheery voice calling him In Woo-shi like they were friends.

"Really? Orabeoni?" His interlocutor asked, unsure. "I can work with that." The younger male giggled softly. And In Woo could almost picture Yook Dong Sik ruffling his unruly mass of hair. "Anyway, I was just calling to make sure you were fine."

"You, over texted." In Woo corrected. "I, called. And again, not that I am not appreciating your worry. But unless you have something to say, I fear I have to hang up."

"Oh. You're busy?" Yook Dong Sik asked. "Personally I'm a little lonely, to be honest. You are probably the first friend I made all on my own."

Seo In Woo's eyes fell shut at the remark, pressing his thumb between his eyes, making small soothing circles with the digit. He did not need another leech. But then again, Dong Sik had offered him lunch and seemed absolutely surprised upon seeing his hotel room. So odds were, he had no idea he was in the company of an actual chaebol. "Fascinating." He whispered softly before shaking his head. He cleared his throat. "I mean, I don't understand how someone so..." In Woo cringed for a second before swallowing. "kind. So kind. And forward. Could not have an impressive amount of friends." He finished.

Yook Dong Sik laughed, soft and unexpectedly subdued. "Life isn't as nice as I am."

 **Life isn't nice. Period.** In Woo held in the thought, rolling his shoulders. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He spoke, looking out of the car's window as he entered an underground parking lot. "My father is expecting me. And he doesn't wait."

An uncomfortable silence fell on the other side of the line. Followed by an : "Oh." of worry.

In Woo's brows knitted together at the lack of Dong Sik enthusiasm. He was meeting with his family, wasn't that a good thing? Sighing, In Woo stepped out of the car as the door was opened for him. He nodded to thank the driver and headed towards an elevator. Distancing his phone from his ear, In Woo checked if the other male was still on the line. And yes. But there was little more than silence. "What?" He asked, pressing the button of the elevator.

"I just..." Dong Sik sighed. "I heard what you said at the columbarium."

In Woo swallowed thickly.

"About how he made you feel like you weren't worthy of being your mother's son anymore."

The chaebol son's eyes fell shut, relief washing over him. He'd be disgusted by the fact a stranger thought his life was a sob story, were it not for the fact that it was a better alternative to the truth.

"You're not.... You're not who he wants you to be. And you don't have to become who he wants you to be in order to be great."

In Woo couldn't hold in the snort at the words.

"I'm serious." Dong Sik went on. "I have a complicated relationship with my father too, it's—" Seo In Woo ended the call, shoving the phone in his pocket as he stepped inside the elevator. He didn't need to feel. Not right now. Pressing his lips together, the male stood straight, schooling his features as he awaited to face his father.

~*~  
  


"Sajangnim." In Woo spoke, trading his shoes for slippers. Stepping in the living room, he respectfully gave a curt nod to his father. "Umuni." He still took the time to acknowledge his stepmother who offered a faint smile.

"You're late." The President replied, not even glancing his son's way.

"You..." In Woo sighed. He hadn't been given any time indications and a driver had been sent to his hotel. Yet, somehow, he was late. "Mianhamnida." He apologized instead, monochord.

The President blinked, glancing his way. "I am retiring." He announced.

Seo In Woo's jaw clenched at the words, eyes falling on a grinning Ji Hoon. Clearly he'd lost already. Chuckling at the lack of surprise, the male still nodded. "Ne." He spoke, in acknowledgment. Awaiting for his father to further twist a blade he sank in his back a long time ago.

"Ji Hoon will become Daehan's new director." The President said.

"That's right." Ji Hoon corroborated happily. "Hyung, you can call me _sajangnim_ too now."

" _I'd rather impale myself on a blade._ " In Woo spoke through gritted teeth, barely above a whisper as his lips curled into an utterly false smile. A part of him wondered why he had held onto hope still. He knew the announcement was coming. Had seen the sign, his father starting to delegate more and more, and having his youngest son attend shareholders meetings. It'd been obvious, really. And somehow, still, In Woo felt wounded. Humiliated. "Congratulations," He spoke, still. "Depyunim." He finished, eyes anchoring in his father's gaze as he said the word, before offering a respectful nod to his snickering brother.

The old man merely chuckled at his son's choice to further humiliate himself in a shallow hope to please him. How he abhorred that his son's weakest point was himself. When would the kid understand that it disgusted him entirely to be his heir's weakness?

Seo In Woo laughed away his own uncomfortableness. Short and bitter, but faint enough to seem almost earnest. At least to the untrained ear.

"Shall we open a bottle of champagne?" His sister's husband asked, eagerly holding a bottle he'd never be able to afford himself. Ridiculous display of a power he'd never truly possess but loved to claim his. A disgusting, rotten, bug.

"Of course." In Woo still agreed, smiling brightly as the group moved to the dinner table. He remained, taking his sweet time to slide off his coat. Then retrieving his phone, he saw a message on display:

\--- “I guess we were cut before. I'm not mad! But I want to say it again: You are yourself before you are your father's son. And if you have to choose between one or the other, choose yourself. That can never be a wrong choice.” ---

In Woo chuckled, not understanding where the tears welling in his eyes came from. Shaking his head, the male turned off his phone and pocketed it in his pants. Taking a deep breath, he held it in when a gentle hand fell on his back. "Umunim." He whispered, uncertain. The woman had very much stayed out of his life most of it. Remembering to care only when he was particularly sick or wrathful. But he was neither today. And certainly she wouldn't care if he was heartbroken. Not that he was. But the point remained. His hurt wasn't something she took care of.

"Come on." She just replied, leading him to the rest of the dinner table. And In Woo wondered, what the hell could this woman possibly want from him. _What a strange day._


	3. Day Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where humiliation leads to a date. Almost. Somehow.

Sunglasses resting at the tip of his nose to hide the thoroughly put out expression on his features, Seo In Woo exited the car that he drove to the Daehan headquarters. The journalists swarmed around him like a bunch of moths drawn to light. But luckily for the chaebol, security came to keep them at bay and escort him inside. Ever since the announcement of his father retirement, the press had been begging him for an interview. Every question thrown his way so far more inane than the previous one.

 _How are you? Did you take it well? Are you supportive of your little brother? Do you approve of your father's choice to disregard his first born son in favor of the youngest? Did you actually refuse to take over Daehan? Are you planning to leave? Ill? Addicted? Indebted_?

Disgusting. A wretched desperation pushing one to believe that uncovering everything about another's life gives meaning to theirs. Journalists only existed through the story they published. Otherwise, they were nothing. Not even insects for they served no purpose past making a living off of the life of someone else. What made a journalist interesting was little more than their ability to reveal secrets and scream whispers to the face of the world.

Some, In Woo had to recognize, knew how to write. Some knew how to spin a good story to make it particularly gripping. Some, on the other hand, knew how to sell a worthless rumor as gold. _Fool's gold_. That's what journalists created. All of them. Sighing, the man took off his glasses. After pocketing the pair of black Ray Bans, the male's hand slipped in the pocket of his pants. A small smile appeared on his features as he nodded in acknowledgement of the workers he ran into. And Seo In Woo directed himself towards an elevator.

His brother's first day as a CEO ought to be entertaining.

The doors of the elevator slid open, revealing a woman awaiting by the door with a leather folder. "You're so old school, Yoo Jin." Seo In Woo declared, a little amused as he exited the lift. The woman offered a curt nod for sole reply, holding out the binder with his schedule. "Walk with me instead." The chaebol heir spoke, choosing to keep ahold of his dark leather briefcase. The two walked past the receptionists sat behind a large desk near the entrance of his office. In Woo nodded politely in return as they respectfully bowed in acknowledgment, before opening the door of the large office.

"Depyunim," Yoo Jin gently started, making the male's jaw clench.

"I am fine." Seo In Woo replied, before she could ask. Because she was the only one whose loyalty he didn't doubt.

The woman chuckled. "That's not what I was going to say."She informed, making the male raise an eyebrow. "You know me better than that, depyunim. I trust you to get to the top and take me with you when the right time comes." In Woo faintly smiled, offering the woman a nod. "I just wanted to say that you're on a busy schedule. Everybody wants an interview with you these days. And I have been declining so far, but I see a use in certain platforms. I think it could be good for your new service, and attract new investors. With the conglomerate meeting coming next month, this could even be your way to show that you're far more adequate than your brother."

"How so?" In Woo asked, his smile growing as he sat behind his large desk.

Yoo Jin cleared her throat. "I am sure depyunim is aware of his own... charms." She looked away. "I think gaining visibility as a supportive brother and respectful son, would be good for you on the long term. With the scandals your brother finds himself involved in, having the public opinion on your side, would be beneficial. And if people find you trustworthy, they might be more inclined to invest in Daehan. And actual companies, might be more willing to entrust us with their money too. I think investors would perceive you as a competent and mature young man just as capable, if not more, than your younger brother. And while your father might have a solid share of the entreprise's actions, the conglomerate still has a fairly loud voice. If your brother looses their support to you, your father will, have to acknowledge it."

Seo In Woo hummed softly. "I can hear it. You make a good point." The male sighed when his phone vibrated in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "One second." He rose a finger, halting the conversation as he checked the message.

\--- “I saw you on tv this morning! Were you not gonna tell me you were rich? You owe me lunch!”

Seo In Woo sighed, all traces of happiness gone from his features. "And so he is a leech..." He whispered softly, a certain disappointment in his voice.

\--- “Kidding! There is no debt between friends! In fact, can I invite you to dinner? Tonight?”

In Woo furrowed his brows, looking up from his phone to his personal assistant. "Am I free tonight?" He asked. The secretary blinked a few times before checking her boss' schedule. She nodded. "Kure." He replied. "Let's keep it so." He finished, shoving the phone back in his pocket. While he wasn't going to reply to Yook Dong Sik quite yet, he liked to know that it was an option. Maybe he'd do it around lunch time. Maybe later. Maybe not. Smiling a little, the chaebol focused back on his personal assistant. "Do you think I can fit in an interview in my schedule today? Don't move anything, I'm not that eager. But if I have a couple of free hours here or there, then sure."

"Not today, I fear." Yoo Jin replied. "With the appointment of your brother as CEO, you are expected to be here to take over his service and introduce yourself to the workers. As well as finalize the contract with the american firm before attending the power transfer ceremony."

In Woo sighed. "Right." The dark haired male stood up. "I suppose we shall start by the introduction. I can't believe I'm in charge ofmarketing too now. I hate salesmen." Yoo Jin chuckled softly, keeping her head low. The male rose an eyebrow but chose not to question it further, stepping past his desk and directing himself to the exit of his office. "Smiling is a good look on you." He informed casually, before opening the door, awaiting for her to step out. The woman gave a curt nod before walking past him. In Woo followed, closing the door behind him. "Don't let anyone in while we're out. Not even my brother." He told the receptionists awaiting for a nod of acknowledgement on their part before following Yoo Jin to the nearest elevator.

"You frighten them." The woman informed as the doors of the elevator closed.

"Don't I everyone?" In Woo inquired, lightly tilting his head to the side.

Yoo Jin smiled, a subtle curl of the lips with no mirth in her eyes. A part of her wished she was frightened enough to keep her distances too. "Not me." She still replied.

"Because you're ambitious enough to be fearless." The male replied. "I like that about you."

"Thank you." She quietly replied.

~*~

Slowly clapping his hands, Seo In Woo stood beside his father. The pair was couple of steps back from his brother who had marched ahead to thank the crowd of employees gathered in a large hall to hear his inauguration speech.

"Thank you." Came Ji Hoon's first words, easily silencing the crowd. "As all of you probably know by now, I, Seo Ji Hoon, will be taking after my father as the president of Daehan. It is both an honour and a surprise to have been chosen. Especially with such a gifted brother." He chuckled, glancing towards In Woo. The older man offered his brightest smile, bringing his right hand to his chest and bowing a little at the cheers that erupted.

"As I was saying," Ji Hoon promptly interrupted. "it means so much to me that you would choose me, abeoji." He spoke, now addressing his father. "I will make sure to live up to the name you built for that entreprise and lead Daehan towards an even brighter future." After the curt nod from his father, Ji Hoon focused back on the crowd. "For all of you, no, for all of us gathered here today, I will try my hardest to be a good president. So please, assist me diligently and welcome me with an open heart. Thank you." The younger brother nodded at the crowd, ending his speech with humility as applaud started again.

Seo In Woo made sure to applaud as well, an entirely rehearsed but fond smile remaining on his features as the flash of cameras went off. His father leant towards him. "See, all of this could have been yours. But you're still weak. You still tremble when it matters most." The old man heaved a soft sigh. "Fight harder, I know you can. You have it in you in ways your brother never will." In Woo's jaw clenched at the words. He watched his father walk past him to join his brother, clasping a hand on the younger man's shoulder and literally beaming at the udon noodles brained idiot. Sajangnim was dripping with pride, only veiled by tinted glasses.

In Woo chuckled, amused by his own foolishness. He still found it in himself to hurt. As if the humiliations hadn't been constant. Barely holding in a laughter, the male left the stage with all the properness he could muster. Then hid in a back room, laughing his own idiocy away. The hysterical fit of laughter easily brought tears to his eyes, taking his breath away. "Stupid." He let out, breathing through his nose. "Stupid, stupid," He shook his head. "STUPID!" He yelled before inhaling deeply through his nose. In Woo forced himself to exhale just as longly, shoulders sagging as he did so.

He knew, why his father was testing him. Simply because he could. Because it was so much more entertaining to watch In Woo struggle but keep trying until he'd succeed than it would be to watch Ji Hoon fail or give up. Objectively, he knew that. Had he been weak and frail too, he would've been handed everything. But because he had the will to fight for it, his father was constantly testing his limits. And so far, Seo In Woo had no limits.

_Perhaps that's why his father wouldn't stop until he broke the young man. Just to be sure he actually had limits._

Shaking his head, the chaebol retrieved his phone in the pocket of his suit jacket. Before he could think better of it, he called the sole person who wasn't part of his world. "Can we have dinner pre-drinks?" He asked, in lieu of a conversation opener.

"Sure." Came a giddy reply. "I'll text you a restaurant address, meet me there."

Before In Woo could agree, his interlocutor had hung up. The male blinked a few times, checking his phone. And yes, they had, been disconnected. He chuckled softly. "What a peculiar man." He still faintly smiled when a couple of texts came up. Then shook his head and pocketed the phone again. After clearing his throat, In Woo readjusted his hair and exited the small room. A benevolent expression had returned to his features and he made sure to courteously acknowledge those he ran into, desperately searching Yoo Jin in a suffocating crowd.

The woman appeared by his side, with that ease of hers. "Allow me escort you back to your office sir, we have a deal with the americans to close." Seo In Woo smiled at her loud announcement of his schedule, to make sure people knew they had a reason to leave.

In Woo sighed softly, seemingly considering his options. "Go." A shareholder spoke. "I'm sure both your brother and your father will understand." The first son nodded reverently, gratefulness passing on his features.

"Depyunim..." Yoo Jin repeated, before turning away, expecting him to follow.

"Secretaries." The shareholder said, smiling at Seo In Woo.

"We'd be nothing without them." He spoke, before nodding respectfully and following Yoo Jin to the exit of the hall.

With ease, the secretary fell in steps with him, carving them a path through the crowd. "A car is ready for you and unless there is something you particularly need in your briefcase, I figure it can remain in your office until tomorrow." She announced, monochord but most likely pleased with herself. She liked to believe herself capable of understanding her boss, capable of anticipating his every need.

He liked to indulge her. "Thank you." In Woo replied, as they entered an elevator. "Please, place the briefcase in my safe before you leave."

Yoo Jin nodded. "Of course, Depyunim." She checked her phone and her smile widened. "The americans have faxed back a sign copy of the deal signed earlier today. It's officially done. And it'll be awaiting on your desk tomorrow."

Seo In Woo chuckled. "Good evening, Yoo Jin-shi." He spoke before exiting the elevator at an underground level. The parking. The woman nodded respectfully as the doors of the elevator closed in front of her.

~*~

Narrowing his eyes when he drove past what seemed to be a family restaurant, the male wondered what could've possibly led Yook Dong Sik to believe this was a good place to drink and have dinner at. Heaving a sigh, Seo In Woo still sought for a parking spot around, wondering what truly had possessed him when he decided to come. Jaw clenching at the mere thought of his brother, he vividly remembered why he needed to think of something else. The male exited the car and let out a short breath of determination.

A chuckle escaped his lips when he grew closer to the restaurant, the sign now visible for him to read. "Mr Yook's Meat Republic." He read and shook his head in disbelief. "Yook Dong Sik-shi..." He whispered, still struggling to believe that a stranger he'd met only once would want to introduce him to his family right away.

" _Orabeoni!_ " He heard the cheery male call, happily waving as he held the door of the restaurant open. And by the window flew In Woo's hope that the title mostly used by people of feminine gender would refrain Yook Dong Sik from referring to him as anything but his name aloud.

Smiling because it was adequate, Seo In Woo approached the door. "Had I known I was going to meet your family, I would've brought flowers." He spoke, slightly narrowing his eyes.

Dong Sik chuckled. "Careful. If one of them hears you they might think it's a date." He replied just as easily, moving out of the way to let the other man in. "To be honest, they've been worried about me since I returned. So I'm hoping that if I hang out with an actual friend in front of them, they'll stop worrying for me."

"So it was interested invitation?" Seo In Woo asked, his smile growing more genuine.

"Absolutely." Yook Dong Sik replied before awkwardly laughing, ruffling the back of his hair. "But food and drinks are on me, so it should make up for it!" He went on, almost apologetic in the energetic and eager tone.

"Nobody ever offered to bribe me to spend time in their company. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take it." In Woo replied, raising an eyebrow. The male found himself amused at how flustered at the words the other man seemed. It was peculiar to be around someone who just wore his heart on his sleeve and was as easy to read as an open book. Well, at least seemed. But there was something behind those eyes, a depth, a tiredness. Something almost familiar. Something instinct driven that would be particularly entertaining to explore. "I'm kidding." The heir finally said, making Dong Sik chuckle with relief.

"Omo," A woman spoke, approaching the two. "who is that?" She asked Yook Dong Sik.

Seo In Woo tilted his head to the side, eyes going from the woman to Dong Sik, curious about how he'd be introduced. "It's my friend, Seo In Woo." He informed, smiling at the woman. "Orabeoni, this is my sister, Yook Ji Yun."

The woman giggled, most likely at the unexpected title. "Pleasure to meet you, Seo In Woo." She spoke, not sounding one bit condescending or rehearsed. "It's good to meet a friend of Dong Sik-ah. We don't see that many of them around and we were star—"

"I think the table two is calling you." Dong Sik interrupted.

The female glanced over her shoulder. "No, I don't think..."

"I do." Dong Sik interrupted, giving his sister a pointed look. She chuckled at the pair, giving In Woo a final look and offering her brother a thumbs up before walking away. "Can we pretend this never happened?" Yook Dong Sik asked.

Seo In Woo chuckled. "Maybe after a couple of those drinks you promised me." He replied, feeling something akin to satisfaction as the other male's face lit up again. A hand fell on his back to lead him towards a table. And instead of shying away or intimating for his strange acquaintance with unruly hair to remove the offending appendage, In Woo allowed for the other to maintain the touch as he felt pair of eyes observe them. _What a strange day._


	4. Day Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with your regular dysfunctional family, work, and for some reason, after  
> all that, Seo In Woo seeks for someone nice's company.

"I'm going on a hunting trip this weekend." Sajangnim announced, as they all sat around the dining table for a family breakfast. Unusual practice, rehearsed for the press to see the two Seo sons leave for work together with their father. A proof that the family stood united during the final phases of the transition period. "I don't suppose you want to accompany us, Ji Hoon-ah?" The patriarch inquired before taking a sip of his father.

The younger male shoved a mouthful of waffle in his mouth, chewing on it hard for a few seconds before he spoke: "What for? I'm not like Hyung, the sight of blood, it..." He shook his head, poorly repressing a shiver.

Seo In Woo chuckled softly, barely above a condescending puff of air. Taking a sip of his own coffee, the male put the cup down before turning to face his father. "I fear there will be no us, this time." He cleared his throat. "By that, I mean that I have prior engagements this weekend."

"Cancel them." The President replied, brows creasing.

" **No.** " In Woo shot back. A tense silence fell into the room as the two men shared a heated gaze. No sound to be heard, not even erratic heartbeats as the tension grew quasi palpable. Ji Hoon's gaze relentlessly traveled from his brother to his father, while his stepmother kept her head low, staring intently into her plate.

"No?" The President inquired, lips faintly curling up.

"I'm sorry Sajangnim. But, I must insist to keep my prior engagements. The press has been harassing me for the past few days.Yoo Jin scheduled interviews during that time period so it wouldn't impinge on my working hours. Besides, I am to meet with some of the trading partners of Joo Young-Min's father at a dinner saturday night." He narrowed his eyes. "Now that I think about it... Wouldn't you be coming to?" His father wasn't the kind of man to forget that sort of event. For him, a businessman lived to make money and no deal was to be missed.

The President chuckled. "I will be far too busy to attend a tasteless event with common drunkards and their mistresses of the moment. Is that truly how you, do business?" He asked, sounding disappointed.

In Woo let his hands fall on his lap, fist clenching. "You are right. As always, Sajangnim." He offered a false and rehearsed smile, a curt nod following the words. "But those are the biggest name in the real estate industry. Money has no smell, nor taste."

"Well it tastes bitter to me, to know that my son would stoop that low." The President replied, surprising most around the table.

The eldest Seo son lowered his gaze to his own plate, watching the fruit salad that stood before him. Unclenching his right fist, In Woo reached for a fork, choosing not to dignify his father with an to answer. Instead, he casually brought a piece of watermelon to his mouth. Carefully, the dark haired male threaded through his whole fruit salad, dutifully finishing his plate before he gently dabbed his lips with a napkin. "Thank you for the breakfast." He offered a smile. "Please, finish comfortably, I will go and refresh." With those words, he stood, offered a respectful bow and stepped away.

Jaw clenching as soon as he turned away from the group, the male marched to the bathroom, keeping his chin up and his stance dignified. In Woo entered the narrow room, soundlessly shutting the door behind him. Making a display of turning on the water loudly, the male watched himself in the mirror. He ran a patient thumb between his eyebrows, smoothing the crease of anger there. Then his lips curled into a smile. "The old man's lost his touch." He chuckled, realizing that the source of his father ire wasn't his refusal to accompany him on a trip. But the fact that neither the President, nor Ji Hoon had been invited to that evening with potential investors. "Well, at least this idiot of Young Min finally serves a purpose." The male washed his hands then turned off the tap, exiting the room more jovial than he entered.

Of course, his younger brother wasn't done with his breakfast and seemed to be taking his sweet time about it. "I don't want to rush anyone, but we will be late if we wait much longer." In Woo informed, keeping his tone lighthearted. "And I have an early meeting with the marketing team scheduled since I will be spending the rest of my morning out of the office." His gaze zeroed on his father, eyes imperceptibly narrowing for a second. "Perhaps it'd be wiser for me to leave now."

"Nobody cares if the boss is late, Hyung." Ji Hoon replied, dismissing his older brother's demand with a movement of the hand. Their father laughed a little at that.

Simultaneously, as In Woo's jaw clenched, his lips curled up. "You're right." He conceded. "But for greater efficiency, I consider my subordinates to be my partners. Thus I owe them the respect to be on time. Beside, you're the real boss, are you not?" In Woo revealed his upper teeth in an utterly false smile as Ji Hoon let out a pleased laugh.

"You're right, go, go!" The younger brother happily allowed, speaking before their father could object. And there went a press communication move, down the drain. In Woo nodded, bowing slightly before he headed to the exit. Trading his slippers for shoes, the male shrugged on a proper coat and left the house. As as the door locked behind him, the male finally felt like he could breathe again.

~*~

In Woo drove his own car that morning. The car that had left his father's parking so rarely since the beginning of the transition period. There were few days, scattered here and there that required it. But otherwise, he was expected to be driven, arriving at the same time as his brother and his father. Alone was better. Always had been. More comfortable.

Preceded by a soft sigh as he braced himself, a smile appeared on the male's features. He exited his car, stopping the company's security as they rushed to him but handing the key of his car to a valet. He'd carve his own path through the journalists today. Seeing the genuine surprise in those leeches, watching them fall silent as he stood, exactly where they wanted him to be but surprised to find him there was enough to draw a genuine chuckle out of him. "I won't make any groundbreaking announcement of any sort." The male chose to open with. "If it isn't clear for people still, there is little more I can do but to simply reiterate that I have no issues with my brother taking over. Thank you all for still being out there, but truly, our family remains united and Daehan stands strong." He laughed a little. "What else could I possibly want?" He finished, tossing those ants breadcrumbs to pick up on. It was funny how easily they shifted their discourse, away from the possible reasons that could explain his father's choice to his own personal life, or lack thereof. Offering no reply, the male passed the doors held open for him and chuckled.

Yoo Jin stood in front of him, head lightly tilted to the side and a faint smile on her features. "Why reorient so late?" She inquired, as he caught up with her.

"Me? Did I do that?" Seo In Woo furrowed his brows, before gesturing for the woman to go ahead and pass her badge. He didn't need to do it, but he had a badge. And unlike his brother, he wanted the workers to see him as a peer the few times he bothered to use the main entrance instead of the underground private parking one. The woman nodded to express her gratefulness and went ahead. She was the only one who dared to do those things. Most just waited for him to go, even though they knew, he'd use the same terminal as his secretary.

"You did." Jo Yoo Jin replied, easy as breathing as he stood a few feet away from her. In Woo chuckled, closing the distance between them. For a second there, they stared in each other's eyes. Then she turned away, facing the elevators again. "I see." She replied, looking strictly ahead of her. "But still, why?" She asked, unbothered as the two marched to the first elevator that opened its doors.

The doors closed before he decided to thank her. "Because there isn't much to tell." The male simply replied. "When the questions about my love life will come up, and I know they will now, all I'll have to say is that I haven't found anyone. Then I'll let whatever journalist it is gush about it. I know you mostly picked women. Thank you for that." He replied, subtly acknowledging that she'd anticipated his move. She loved that kind of praise. He knew it. The kind that highlighted her intelligence and even made it seem like she knew him well.

"You're welcome." Jo Yoo Jin replied, before stepping out of the elevator first. "Manager Ju's marketing team is presenting their project first. It's the least prepared one, it should go quickly. Then it's Manager Go. Sadly, his, is the worst one. The only viable really comes from Manager Kim's team and I have already made the preparations to move forward. But,"

"I will dutifully listen to all of them and compliment every team for their work. Yeah, I know. Lots of junior in this morning meeting, important to make a good impression on them and keep an eye out for the promising hoobaes." In Woo recited, sounding both utterly bored and amused. Yoo Jin turned to face him, eyes subtly narrowing for a second before she gave in, moving closer to fix his tie. In Woo's features shifted, discreetly hardening at the woman's proximity. Her perfume was discreet, tasteful. A mercy. But she stood far too close for someone who wouldn't look into his eyes. He indulged her still, despite the distrust that flared up in his body. The doors opened, they marched out side by side. _She was, the most loyal._

~*~

The client was running late. Of course CEO Choi would be running late. He probably was the kind of men who thought the move was fashionable. But why pretend to be busy when you've actually got a company to run? Checking his watch again, Seo In Woo huffed. Reaching out for his phone in the inside pocket of his jacket, he called his secretary. "It's been twelve minutes."

"You were ten minutes early."

"As he should've been if he took me seriously." The male replied, exasperation seeping through.

"Remember that most of the country's data goes through the JB group servers. And you need to go through Choi Sung Woon to—"

"Get to his sister. Who is Chairman of the board. I know." In Woo signed softly, checking his watch again. He didn't like to wait for intermediaries. Especially if they were boastful, flashy idiot. "Three minutes now."

"He will come. He has to. It's you." The Secretary reply.

In Woo nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him. "Thank you. Bye." He said, before hanging up. He was about to pocket his phone again when a message came.

\--- “Can I invite you to lunch?”

And another.

\--- “Come on, you can even pick the place.”

\--- “I swear it'll be my treat, _orabeoni_.”

"Oh God." In Woo whispered, receiving a cartoonish dancing rabbit. Followed by a shy one. "Oh God." He repeated, his thumbs hastily trailing along the pad to offer a reply. He couldn't have more of that sort of messages pouring in. He couldn't make it for lunch either.

\--- “Ok, not lunch if you're busy. Just call me later today to schedule something, yeah?”

\--- “Orabeoni?”

Another rabbit. With ridiculous big eyes and stars in them. "What does that even mean?"

"Hope. She's hopeful. Begging really." A masculine voice replied. "You should say yes." He went on, grinning. In Woo looked up, expression stern as he was about to tell whomever it was to get lost. He opened his mouth, then closed it, recognizing the man he'd been expecting. Easily, did he fall back into utter professionalism, naturally getting on his feet as he pocketed the phone. "Oh please, feel free to reply. I'm glad to see you didn't get bored while you waited." The older man declared.

As In Woo extended his hand for him to shake, he subtly checked his watch. The man was exactly five minutes late. He chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Choi Sajangnim."

"You too, Seo In Woo-shi." The man replied taking ahold of his hand.

In Woo subtly narrowed his eyes at the man's choice not to refer to him by his work title. Their hands separated after a firm handshake. "Please, do take a seat." The younger man replied, gesturing to the chair across from him.

"Ah, yeah." CEO Choi laughed a little as he sat down. "To be honest, my firm is already well implanted on the stock market and I trust our current securities trading firm so I fail to see what this meeting could possibly lead to."

"Then why agree to meet me?" In Woo replied, a faint smile on his lips. "I know that your current stock firm is playing it safe and doing good." He chuckled. "But in our business spheres, we both know that doing good, or fine, is not enough. A stock brokerage firm should take risks. Because that's how you make real money. Not the pocket change of little influence on the shareholders' dividends."

"You speak like someone from the selling team." CEO Choi replied, a little amused.

"Worse, marketing. I'm selling us, to you." In Woo replied. "Because I know exactly what we're worth."

"I like the honesty." The older man replied, lifting his hand up to gesture at a waiter. "A preference regarding Cépage?" He asked, about to order their wine.

"Cerasuolo d'Abruzzo." In Woo replied, choosing to name a particular wine instead of a variety of grapevine. "It's their best."

CEO Choi rose an eyebrow. "Not the Cabernet Sauvignon?"

Of course he was a Cabernet Sauvignon type of man. A strong, bold taste with no finesse. Absolutely grown everywhere. "Not unless it's from Nouvelle-Aquitaine, no." He replied to his interlocutor, expression shifting to a gauging one.

"Mhmm." The older man hummed softly, before turning to the waiter. "Where's the bottle of Cabernet from?"

"The United States."

CEO Choi pulled a face at the reply from the waiter, disappointment clear on his features. "We'll take a bottle of your best Cerasuolo then. This one we can be sure where it comes from." In Woo smiled a little at the words. "Nowadays, it's really hard to know the provenance of the stuff we put in our body."

In Woo hummed in agreement. "The good thing is, it'll be fairly easy for you to tell what I do with your securities once you've entrusted me with them."

"Look at him, already talking like it's a done deal before the hors-d'œuvre." CEO Choi chuckled. "I like you." Seo In Woo smiled at the words.

~*~

"Depyunim." Yoo Jin handed him a tablet as he exited the elevator on his office's floor. "Speculations about your significant other are currently a trending topic." In Woo almost smiled as he scrolled through the different headlines. Brows creasing together, he looked up to the female in disbelief when he read that he had dated an actress. "To be fair, sir, Yoo In Na is a multitalented woman. And her agency will probably deny this within a couple of days."

The male just sighed, handing back the pad to his trusted chief secretary. "Whatever." Medias were doing exactly what he expected. The narrative had entirely drifted away from the reasons that could push his father to choose his youngest son despite the eldest being a big name in their industry. "CEO Choi says he will be in touch, which means he's probably just in dire need of his sister's approval before he recontacts us. Make sure Chairman Choi gets my personal number." Yoo Jin nodded at the words. The male then rose an expectant eyebrow, inquiring if the secretary had anything else to say before she took her leave.

"Your father," Yoo Jin quasi-imperceptibly tensed as her boss stilled. She watched him, casually put a hand in his pocket as another rested against the back of an imposing leather chair. "he wanted to talk to me. I think he's wondering if—"

"I'm trying to take my brother's job?"

"No." The female lightly tilting her head to the side. "More so, gaining independence? _He seemed_..." She let out a soft breath, lips parted as if what she was about to say made little sense to her. " _Amused_ about it."

In Woo chuckled, mouth open. Of course, his father wouldn't perceive his plausible secession as a threat. "He needs me." That ungrateful old man, needed him, not the other way around. Ji Hoon was a useless mess of alcohol and drugs. On a good day. Otherwise, his shortcomings could only be blamed on his incompetence. And wasn't that sad? For someone who gesticulated so much, he mostly just was wasting his own energy. And the air around him.

"Thank you, Yoo Jin. You're dismissed." The secretary nodded, respectfully bowing her head before she took her leave.

In Woo fell into the large seat, casting a glance down at his desk, focusing on the metal desk with his full name and title on it. Executive Director Seo In Woo. The man's lips parted, head lightly tilting to the side as his gaze got lost in the distance. "Perhaps then, should I truly build my own empire..." He rasped out, running a thumb along his bottom lip. "Just to destroy his. Absorb it all..." He sighed. "Doesn't sound like a united family though..." His eyes shot to the ceiling, wondering if with the public opinion on his side, he should truly consider that eventuality. The more time passed, the less Seo In Woo believed he could obtain the President's approval. But perhaps, becoming that apex predator, the one that takes down the prior alpha would be the solution.

Retrieving his phone in the inside pocket of his suit, he decided to contact Yook Dong Sik of his own volition. _What a strange day._


	5. Day Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Jin doesn't work on Saturdays. She still makes time to accompany In Woo to the interviews. And dark urges resurface as the man is left with his thoughts.

"Ambitious, fierce, intelligent and loyal." In Woo said, crossing his legs as he sat on the leather couch of a tv set. His eyes had trailed to Yoo Jin, who was faintly smiling, standing beside a cameran. When asked about what he was looking for in a woman, the director had resorted to simply listing traits he found in the only woman alive he could claim to truly appreciate.

The tv show host laughed softly, hiding behind her hand. "Really?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "You want a woman of power? You wouldn't feel threatened?"

In Woo's eyes fell back on the woman lips curling up and revealing his upper teeth as he let out a chuckle. "Why?" He asked. The tv host seemed taken aback, drawing in a short but loud breath. "I mean, I want someone I can call my equal. It doesn't have to come with a conglomerate or even a famous last name. It just has to be someone interesting enough to leave me always curious for more. Wondering what's coming next."

"Ah." The tv host chuckled. "You want a dorama-like romance."

"No." The male replied, his voice softening to kill the abruptness of his reply. Instinctively, the male lowered his head, his smile growing fond as he let out a gentle breath through his nose. "I just," He tilted his head to the side, gaze shifting from the presenter to the camera, intense but unexpectedly gentle. "I want someone who will know me, truly. And will be able to keep up with all there is underneath with a depth of their own."

"Woah. That was truly beautiful. Seo In Woo-shi, I didn't knew you were such a romantic!" She spoke and giggled again. " _Omo!"_ She fanned herself with her notes. "If I were ten years younger."

In Woo laughed, refocusing on the woman. "Why?" He asked again, anchoring his eyes in hers. "Wouldn't a forbidden noona romance be entertaining enough for the both of us?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as his smile grew less gentle, nothing threatening but somewhat predatory, dangerous. Attractive. Her lips parted as she drew in a silent breath, seemingly the final one before she stopped breathing all together. He laughed again, covering his mouth with his hand. "I hope my father isn't watching otherwise he'll pull my ears later for making such a joke." He spoke, looking straight into the camera with a glint of amusement in his gaze. "Unnie," He started, focusing back on the show presenter. "I truly hope my bold words did not embarrass you. And I notice you wear a beautiful wedding ring, your husband is lucky to have you as a wife."

"Ah, _jinjia_..." The host kept fanning herself, letting out another giggle. "This man will break hearts for sure." She turned to the camera. "Dear viewers, we'll be back after a short commercial break with more exclusive informations about one of Korea's most eligible bachelor, a legend in the trading industry and an absolute charmer, Seo In Woo."

As soon as those words were said, prod members walked on the set, approaching the two. In Woo's microphone was turned off for him, by a young woman who was smiling too big and smelled too strongly. Jaw clenching, he tried his hardest to mask his disgust at the obviousness of her attraction. She was slow in her movements, now fumbling over something he was certain she'd done hundred of times. prior with a lot more dexterity. Thankfully, Yoo Jin approached. "You did well." She spoke, her expression carefully neutral. She didn't smile. Never directly to him. But sometimes, at him.

"You think?" He asked, focusing solely on her to block out all urges to throttle the handsy technician. "I didn't feel too comfortable in front of the camera, thinking that so many people saw me..." His eyes widened, feigning the apprehension with rehearsed ease.

"Oh you're a natural." The tv host butt in, her tone reassuring. "You sounded very sincere." She smiled. "It was sweet."

In Woo smiled in return, something small and held back. He nodded, pretending to be too embarrassed for a proper reply.

"It's your first interview of the day." Yoo Jin gently reminded him. "You did really well, _Daepyo Eesanim_." Ah. His full title. A part of In Woo was glad someone actually knew it. And bothered to use it.

The male breathed through his nose as the make up artist did a touch up, uncomfortable at the closeness. Such unwanted proximity was always overwhelming, provoking a certain stiffness in the male. He still offered the young woman asmile as she walked away, relaxing when distance was restored. Yoo Jin nodded respectfully before returning to her spot as the countdown announcing the end of the commercials started.

~*~

Shutting the door of his car after he slid in the driver seat, Seo In Woo gripped the wheel with more strength than purely necessary. He awaited to hear the click of Yoo Jin's seatbelt beside him before he took off. The young woman scrolled through her phone as they left the parking of the umpteenth tv station of the day. "It was the last one of the day, right?"

"Yes, Depyunim." She replied, meeting his gaze in the rear mirror of his car. She then looked back to the screen of her phone, smiling faintly after a little while. "Your suits have been sent to your flat." She informed, referring to the outfit he was intending to wear at an event tonight. He'd bought three of those. She never commented on that sort of things. That's why she was allowed to stand by his side.

"Good." The male simply replied. In Woo dared a direct glance her way, smiling faintly when he saw that she'd simply reverted to focusing on her phone. Knowing that there was someone entirely unfazed with his behavior and even accepting him so, felt good. "Yoo Jin-shi..." He whispered, brows creasing. The woman's eyes were drawn to him. He swallowed. "thank you."

Jo Yoo Jin just smiled, at him again, while he was looking at the road. That's how the two worked, pretending to see just what they were expected to. That's why she was there on a saturday instead of doing whatever regular people did on their free time.

In Woo took her home. And had the decency not to give her money when she respectfully bowed, standing right outside of his car. The male sighed. "Wait," He spoke, before getting out. "I'll walk with you for a bit, I need to get something to eat and I saw a super not too far away." Brows creasing, the female nodded nonetheless, indulging her boss. The super was the other way around.

~*~

Clutching a juice bottle into his hand, Seo In Woo's eyes discreetly narrowed. It was her favorite drink. The girl from the shop. The one he'd killed. It was her favorite drink and he had drugged it before offering one to her. It had been easy. Easier than he would've thought. Perhaps too easy. Part of the pleasure in hunting animals was that they knew, they were hunted. It warmed their blood, making their pulse go erratic as they ran for their lives. Of course, he knew that he couldn't hunt people. Not in a way that could leave any room to escape. But still, he could hope for more of a reaction. Not just that fleeting moment of epiphany when they realize that their pathetic, wretched existence was about to end. Or perhaps, what he needed was more of those moments. To see more of them. To enjoy them more fully.

**_To feel more._ **

While dread had filled him as he ran throughout the abandoned hospital to find his pray, knowing that she was out there, desperately struggling for life, fighting relentlessly for her survival in ways she hadn't fought for much before, had been thrilling. Exciting in ways nothing in his life was. He'd felt, more vividly than ever. In fact, when the hunt finally ended, the sensation of utter pleasure that had accompanied the act, remained the most heightened he'd ever experienced. A paroxysm. Something that couldn't be rivaled, even by the most satisfying orgasm he'd experienced prior. But to fair, sex never did much to him. Sure, mating was primal, a pleasant way to pursue one's instincts. But what he craved for, wasn't as conventional as his type of partners had been.

Squeezing the bottle a little tighter, Seo In Woo heaved a long sigh. Should he buy it?

"Ahjussi." He heard, coming from behind him. "Excuse me, but you're blocking the way." The woman spoke gently. Young. And impatient judging by the way she tapped the front of well-worn black stiletto on the floor. In Woo's eyes shifted to the woman's bag. A large one. The kind you could shove all sort of things in. Including a tie that definitely wasn't hers. Secretary then, he deducted by the nails. Short cut, blood red, but with the thumb flaky from chewing on them. The nail was shorter and the little skin atop looked tender too. Recently chewed then. Eyes shifting back to the drinks in front of him, he guessed that her comfort one probably here. Had she been running errands from a demanding boss, she wouldn't have allowed him to think that much before speaking.

In Woo chuckled softly. "I'm sorry." He declared, a smile on his lips. His expression subtly shifted to something gentler, shoulders sagging a little.

"It's okay." She promptly replied, her whole body reacting to the change of demeanor. Her foot stopped tapping and a smile mirroring his own, a little worn and exhausted, appeared on her lips. "Tough day, huh?"

"One could say that." He replied. "I don't know if I should give into my worst instincts and just..." He lifted up the drink he'd held to tightly.

She giggled, a soft, melodious sound that brought a carelessness to her features. "If that's your drug, buy ten of those. Maybe a little chocolate too." She replied, eliciting a small chuckle from him. "We all have rough days. I don't think many people will blame you for powering through with a little juice."

In Woo nodded. "You're right." He conceded, before putting the drink back. "But I dont think I should give in quite yet." He stepped aside. "Please though. As long as it's not alcohol, there's nothing wrong with finding your happiness at the end of a bottle, am I right?" The woman laughed as she nodded. "Have a good evening, agassi." He finished with before walking away.

In Woo exhaled when he exited the small grocery shop. This had been a close call. For a second there, he'd truly considered simply giving in his darkest urges...

Fate chose that moment to throw a sign his way, in the shape of a drunkard barreling straight into him. "Get lost!" The man yelled, stumbling on his feet. The chaebol heir didn't budge, scoffing in disbelief as he brushed himself off. "I said get out of the way!" The male repeated, before punching him in the face. In Woo stumbled backwards, landing on his ass as blood started to gather at the right corner of his lips. Looking up at the man, he couldn't help but smile, lips pressed together and unnaturally curled up as a guttural laugh came through his nose. "What? You think you're so much better than me?" The man hovered over In Woo, stumbling a little before he swung his feet forward.

The chaebol easily caught it and tugged, sending that man to the ground. Then he crouched beside him, hovering right above his face. "You don't know me yet. But I will, find out who you are." He whispered. "Because I am, so much better than you. In fact, you, are, nothing." He wiped away the blood at the corner of his lips with his right thumb. "And you need to be taught just how true those words are." He spoke, before pressing his bloodied thumb to the man's forehead. Like a target. As he heard footsteps behind him, Seo In Woo's eyes filled with well-meaning concern, widening slightly as he offered a hand to the man. "Ahjussi, you drank too much, didn't you?" He declared softly, bringing his hand to the man's forehead to seemingly check his temperature as he was attempting to wipe away the trace of his blood there. "It's alright." He told the people that started to gather around them. "Don't worry for me. This poor man probably had his own problems, I don't want to add up. I won't press charges. Please, please, don't call the police." He spoke to the crowd at large.

"You're such a good man." A passerby replied.

In Woo lowered his head, feigning to be embarrassed. "It's nothing like that. I just don't want to bring unnecessary trouble to anyone."

"But he hit you! I saw it!" The passerby went on.

"I'm fine. Please, don't worry for me and peacefully go on your way." He went on before turning back to the man. He was still laying, a certain fear written in his gaze as he clutched the bottle he held. Pathetic. In Woo still reached out, to help him seat. He brought a hand to the man's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as he chuckled to the crowd's awe at his kindness. "It's nothing extraordinary." He repeated. "We should all be a little more mindful of the rest of the people. We have no idea of what they might be going through. And tomorrow, we might be exactly one of those people, who'd need to meet someone mindful." He spoke, reciting the words Yook Dong Sik had said to him the day they met. He then turned to face the man, loosening his grip on his shoulder. "Now you will stand and we will walk away together." He whispered, lips barely moving as an unfaltering, kind smile remained. He then stood first, offering a hand that the man stood. "Good." He praised. "Let's walk calmly. And everything will be okay." He declared, loud enough for the people surrounding them to hear. The double-entendre entirely beyond them. The drunkard nodded, chin trembling slightly as he allowed the chaebol to lead him away from the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"Never forget about your own insignificance again." Seo In Woo spoke, voice low but clear. He detached himself from the man he'd held up, disgust returning to a darkening gaze. "Is that clear?" He asked, pocketing his hands in expensive pants. The older man nodded, bowing needlessly low. The right corner of In Woo's lips slightly curled up at the display of submission. "Good." He took off, knowing without a glance behind him that the man was still bending, cowering in fear as he awaited for In Woo to disappear before moving again.

"I should've killed him." The dark haired male male declared, frowning as he sat behind the wheel of his car. "I could've." He looked into the rear mirror, jaw clenching at his reflection for a second. Why spare such a useless insect when it would've been just as easy to lead him to back alley and crush him? The people. The press. And the party. That was why. "It has to be." He started the car.

~*~

Exiting his car, Seo In Woo moved through the parking lot of his building. Entering the elevator, the man tugged on his tie, undoing it with an acquired ease. After opening the first button of his shirt, the male breathed deeply. In. And out. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he tried to recall the sensations of his first murder. Not the girl. A deer. He'd drank all the blood then insisted to finish off the beast himself. It was too majestic and it's agony too cruel. He'd shot it between the eyes, adrenaline shooting straight through his brain as the animal let out its final breath. Watching the little spark of life leave someone's body was utterly fascinating. There was such gentleness and relief in the costly freedom. He'd been proud to be able to do that to someone else.

The doors of the elevator pinged. In Woo reopened his eyes and sighed softly. With lazy steps, he moved towards his flat's door, blinking when he saw someone there. "Yook Dong Sik-shi?" He blinked at the bright smile shot his way. "How did you find my address?"

"Well, I called at your work and—" In Woo swore under his breath, ready to fire every single member of his secretariat. "they wouldn't give it to me so," Dong Sik rubbed the back of his neck, clearly feeling embarrassed. Gaze drifting away from In Woo's intense inquisitive one, they shifted to scanning the male's body. Settling at In Woo's feet for a few seconds, Donk Sik's brows creased together. "Wait." He looked up again, focusing on In Woo's lips this time. "Orabeoni!" He grew closer, bringing a hand to In Woo's chin to hold him still. "Your lip! What happened?!" He asked, now sounding genuinely worried.

In Woo looked down at the man. He was close enough to be considered unpleasant with most people. But didn't with him. The chaebol heir swallowed. "I..."

"Oh my God, it's dry blood! Blood!" Dong Sik spoke, growing incredibly close. So close that In Woo could feel the other man's breath fane on his skin.

Instinctively, the dark haired male stuck his tongue out, licking away the dry blood. "Ah yes." He chuckled softly. "Well, a drunk man punched me so..."

"Omo! How did it happen? Are you okay?" He asked, now pulling back to take a good look at the other man, hands settling on his shoulders.

What startled In Woo the most was that he found himself wanting the other man close again. The chaebol heir pulled away. "Party." He cleared his throat. "I have a party. Tonight." He spun on his feet, unlocking the door of his flat and engulfing himself in before the other could argue. In Woo didn't quite know how to say no to Yook Dong Sik. Surprising himself, he brought a hand to his racing heart as he pressed his head to the door. _What a strange day._


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo In Woo visits Yook Dong Sik. It doesn't go as planned. He's no sure whether he wants to kill the other man or not. He'll figure it out. Eventually. Hopefully.

" _Seolma_... Do I want to kill him?" Seo In Woo asked himself, as he adjusted his tie. The man tilted his head to the side, his brows creasing in confusion. That heartbeat thing. It was strange. He'd never suffered from any sort of arythmia before, and by now, his heartbeat barely picked up when he jogged his daily five kilometers at his vVO2max. So what had this excitation been about? Had Yook Dong Sik awakened his darkest urges? In Woo had, to be honest, considered killing him the very moment they'd met. In different ways, different locations, with different scenarios. Some more bloody than others. But the instantaneous trust, that willingness to care displayed by the other male, had stopped him. Hunting wasn't all that fun in the prey followed you all the way into a trap and willingly got in just to make you a little happier.

Sighing, In Woo let go of his tie, giving himself a final once over in his full body mirror. Then he went to retrieve a watch that would compliment his outfit before exiting the room to return to his bedroom. Once there, he retrieved the phone on his bedside table to text Dong Sik.

“I'll be leaving home in a few. I'll pick you up at your parents' restaurant. We could go somewhere else.” ---

\--- “It's sunday 9 a.m, why would I be there? Come to my place instead. I'll text you the address.”

In Woo sighed. Things truly were too easy with that fluffy haired ball of kindness. Why was he so infuriatingly trusting? Why? Objectively, it made no sense. Because even he, Seo In Woo himself, had no issue recognizing that he wasn't particularly nice. He gave off a cold aura. And sure, he knew how to modulate it. Even how to be particularly charming. But overall, he didn't bother to be likable. He was the exact contrary of Yook Dong Sik. So why was this kid going out of his way to befriend him?

Was he still scared In Woo was about to commit suicide? The chaebol heir scoffed at that particularly offending thought. He was too great of person to take himself off like that. He had far too many things to accomplish still to cowardly end it all. And he faced things head on. He wasn't a powerless insect. Those weak-willed, purposeless people, were disgusting.

Blinking twice as he drew himself out of his thoughts, the chaebol heir exited his room, going straight to the entrance of his flat. There, he traded slippers for shoes and put on a coat. Whatever In Woo felt about Yook Dong Dik, he had to clarify. **Today**.

Opening his car, In Woo retrieved his phone in the front pocket of his black long coat. Dong Sik had indeed, sent his address. Sinking his teeth in his bottom lip, the male typed said address into his GPS before pocketing his phone again and putting on his seatbelt. And took off to go meet the other man.

As soon as he left the parking, his GPS started to talk. The man's jaw clenched at that high pitched, fake voice. He turned off the vocal option, confident enough in his driving abilities to go by sight alone. Quite frankly, he didn't know why the vocal option would turn itself back on every single time he'd activate the GPS. But he couldn't be bothered to further look into it. He didn't drive himself around that much anyway. Only when he didn't want people to know where he was going or whom he was meeting. Which happened to be more and more ever since his younger brother started to take over his father's functions within the familial entreprise. Ji Hoon had never been subtle. It was easy to tell he'd take over as CEO, his father 'retiring' to be Chairman of the Board.

Tilting his head left, then right at a red light, the chaebol was pleased when he heard several, loud cracks. He was running on little sleep and no actual morning jog to clear his head. He needed answers. And the person holding them apparently lived thirty minutes away from his house.

In Woo took a final turn, finding himself in front of an impressively tall and large building. The male sighed, searching for the nearest empty parking spot with his gaze. Sadly for him, most spots were taken on a fairly early sunday morning. Thus he was relegated to the very rear. Still, he parked, getting out of his car with little patience. Then he paused, wondering if it wasn't impolite not to bring anything. Especially for the first time he went to someone's house. Surely a gift was expected. But what sort? Not that it mattered much, Yook Dong Sik probably was the kind of person who'd be moved by the smallest attention. Somehow, that made him feel worse.

Sighing, the man pulled out his phone, looking for shops nearby. He scoffed at the pawn shops, finding that a little too tasteless. And ignored the kiosks. That left food or flowers as viable options. Except he knew not of the other male's allergies and wouldn't risk anything. "Flowers it is, then."

"Flowers, for whom?"

In Woo's brows creased at the voice. He slowly looked up from his phone. "Yook Dong Sik-shi." He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Dong Sik replied with a grin. "Didn't you come all the way to see me?" He inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh, yes. But..." In Woo shook his head. "Nothing. I did come here to see you." He nodded.

"About that..." The male ran fingers through the unruly mop of hair atop of his head. "Why?"

Seo In Woo seemed taken aback by the question, blinking a few times before he schooled his features. "Right. I thought I ought to properly apologize. For my hasty retreat from our conversation."

Dong Sik laughed, pocketing his hands back in an incredibly thick metal bright parka. "No need for that, really. That's so silly, I'm not mad."

In Woo furrowed his brows. "I wanted to apologize still. It's the courteous thing to do with a friend, right?"

"Friend?" Dong Sik replied, almost hopefully as his eyes widened. He smiled brightly when the other offered a slow, careful nod. " _We're friends_." He repeated, nodding a few times with a bright smile on his lips, nose scrunched up. "We're friends."

The other male rolled his shoulders, jaw clenching at the display. Lightly, he tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. He felt nothing if not a little irritation at the sight of the other male. But certainly nothing that justified murderous urges or a thumping spike in his heartbeat. Did they need to be closer? Pocketing his phone, the chaebol decided to test the theory, increasingly reducing the distance between him and Dong Sik. To the point where he led the fluffy haired gentle soul to take a startled step back. "What's going on? Do I have something on my face?" Dong Sik asked, upon registering the hyper focused gaze on him.

In Woo shook his head. "I'm testing a theory." He spoke, putting his hands on the other male's shoulders. "Nope. Nothing still." He withdrew said hands. In a way, it was a relief. Killing the only person who calls you friend without asking anything in return sounded pretty bleak.

"What theory?" Dong Sik asked, fully entering the other male's personal space by leaning it to the point their noses could accidentally collide. But he still held In Woo's gaze, as if entirely unbothered by that proximity. The chaebol heir blinked owlishly, taking a step back and letting out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. "Come on, share! I like theoretical stuffs a lot. And I'm pretty good at deductions!" Dong Sik went on.

"Ah, well, it's..." In Woo narrowed his eyes. "It's not a theory quite yet. I can't figure out which parameters to test, apparently." He spoke frustratedly, trying his hardest to ignore the thumping of his heartbeat in his ears. "I don't get it."

"Oh, it's okay." Dong Sik spoke, gently patting his shoulder. "You'll figure it out, I'm sure. After all you're an ace." He chuckled. "I found that out yesterday. My sister watched all of your interviews." He spoke, taking a few steps towards the building where he lived, and expecting the other to follow. "So you haven't found love yet huh? Why? Friends can ask each other that sort of things, right? And if it can make you feel better, I'm single too." In Woo frowned, watching as the other distanced himself from him. He couldn't move quite yet, startled by the fact that someone he knew had seen the interviews and wanted, to talk about that in more than a faux congratulatory fashion. After a couple more steps, Dong Sik stopped to peer over his shoulder. "Orabeoni, are you not coming?" He inquired. At those words, the businessman started moving again. He'd never felt so out of his depth before. "My sister," Dong Sik spoke again. "She noticed that you always referred to your significant other as they, them. Does that mean you've got no preference or was it just more practical? Because she totally thinks you're bi and as long as I can neither confirm nor deny that, she will be nagging me, and you if you stop by the restaurant, about it."

"Pansexual." In Woo casually corrected. As if there weren't a very few chosen people aware of that fact. "I..." He swallowed. "I can be drawn to all sorts of people. As long as they fully capture my attention. I want to be fascinated. And for my curiosity never to be fully satisfied. Otherwise I get bored."

"Oh wow. That's... That's a lot more blunt than I expected." Dong Sik replied. "But that, it, technically, it means you could date anyone? Even if they had no money? Even if they didn't look like a model? Would your family even let you?"

In Woo snorted. "Bold of you to assume my family is aware of the existence of any of my lovers. I fear that to be introduced to them, that person would have to be the one. No less. But yes, I suppose status and physical appearance hardly matter." He replied, walking into the entrance of a poorly lit building. Very little light coming from the outside and poor lamps. He kept his features entirely devoid of judgement, hardly bothered by the surroundings as they headed to an elevator.

"Woah. That's so bold." Dong Sik spoke. "How did you get to that point?"

The chaebol heir chuckled. "What other options do I have? My life is difficult enough as it is. I need to fully embrace some parts of me to remain sane. Give into a couple of sins."

They stepped inside the elevator. "You say your life is difficult. Is it because of your dad, maybe?" Dong Sik asked.

In Woo's traits hardened. "We're not that close, Yook Dong Sik-shi."

"What are we closed enough for, then?" He asked, unexpectedly bitter. "Are we not kind of friends?"

"We're friends. No kind of." In Woo rectified more mildly, upon seeing the edge in the other male. He was curious now. "But I don't want to talk about my father."

Dong Sik nodded. "Then are you ready to tell me why you came here? The real reason?" The elevator mercifully chose that moment to open itself. "We're at my door." He declared, marching across and to the nearest door. "But I don't feel comfortable letting you in until I know the truth. If you're going to peer at what's in my intimacy, I'd like to at least know what brought you all the way here on a sunday morning."

"You." In Woo chose to reply. A careful half truth. "I came to see you."

Dong Sik's lips gradually curled up. "Cool." He simply replied, opening the door to his flat. _What a strange man_.

_What a strange day._


	7. Questions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple of questions for the readers, real quick.

Okay, so I don't know if you've noticed but basically this whole story is entirely told from In Woo's point of view so far.

  1. Do you guys like that?
  2. Should I do a couple of special chapters here and there from other characters' point of view? Or just keep going as I do?
  3. Also, I have been discreetly introducing characters from other dramas/OCs, would you mind seeing more of those? Do you prefer a focus on the characters of Psychopath Diary?
  4. Which character from the show would you like to see In Woo interact with?
  5. Which character do you wish to see more of? (It can totally be characters I haven't introduced yet)



I realize that I could've put this as a note but didn't think about it back then. And seen all the positive feedbacks I've been getting, I wanted to do something to show that I do listen t you guys. So feel free to flood the comments with your replies!

_ps: So sorry it's not a new chapter. I hope you weren't too disappointed 😔_


	8. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seo In Woo is not obsessed. Merely... Infatuated. Thank you very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions at the end ;)

_Nothing about Yook Dong Sik was clear._

_Or simple._

In Woo grew to find that out from his P.I. Yes, he had hired a private investigator to tail the other man. He was too curious now. Everything about Yook Dong Sik screamed the sort of vulnerability that usually brought bile to In Woo's throat. But in that specific case, made him want to dig deeper. Someone couldn't possibly be that willing to expose their weaknesses for all to exploit. Not without ulterior motives. Nobody was that selflessly stupid. Even insects sought for their own survival. Yook Dong Sik couldn't be that different from your regular ant. Ready to work and die for a community that would never give anything back.

**Yet,**

Yet he made In Woo feel things. Troublesome little things that made his heart race and his palms a little too clammy. But those odd sensations seemed to be intermittent. Most of the time, he felt enraged at the other male for being so... himself. But then, there were instances that crept up on the chaebol heir, frighteningly, where Dong Sik would grow too close, too fast and leave him entirely unprepared and frightened in a completely foreign way. Not intimidating like his father. Not motivating like that pesky police officer at the hospital. Something new. Something intriguing. Now In Woo was curious, not quite captivated. Dong Sik wasn't a shiny object shook in front of a baby's face. No. He was a curious onion. And now, Seo In Woo wanted to peel off every single layer to peer at the very core. Who was Yook Dong Sik?

Apparently someone who dogsitted for free and helped at his parents' restaurant. Boring. Bland. Befitting. But also particularly disappointing for someone who managed to catch the Daehan director's eyes. Sighing, he put the pictures back in the thick Kraft envelope and handed one containing cash to his P.I. "We never saw each other." The man nodded, knowing he'd be called again. May it be in a month or in a year, or in a decade, Seo In Woo was a creature of habit. A creature of control. He needed to know things about others, always. That much, the investigator knew. He took the money and let the window of his car roll back up, driving away first.

In Woo sighed, resting his head against the back of his seat. His eyes fell shut as he wondered if it was all in his head. If the confident man who talked for hours about horror movies with absolute thrill and conjectured about gruesome murders could be just that. Someone who fantasied to make up for a quasi inexistant real life? Was he that desperate for a companion? The male reopened his eyes when his phone started to ring. Retrieving it from the inside pocket of his suit jacket, he answered. " _Dae_ , Yoo Jin-ssi?"

" _Daepyo Esanim_." Full title. She wasn't alone. "Choi Yoo Jin from the JB Group is here?"

"Now?" In Woo rose an eyebrow, standing up straighter.

"Yes." She calmly replied.

In Woo breathed through his nose, slowly. Of course she'd show up unannounced. The Deputy's wife was unconventional and far too aware of her own power. "Please, lead her into my office and tell her that I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't let a single bodyguard in and don't leave her alone in there."

" _Dae, Daepyo Esanim_." At those words, In Woo hung up and started his car. And if he was pressing a lot harder than authorized on his accelerator, it was for him only to know. Hopefully.

~*~

" _Daepyonim_." Yoo Jin's lips curled up in a faint smirk as the male stepped into his own office. Carefully, did she bring the cup of tea she was holding to her lips.

" _Samonim_." In Woo replied with a nod. "Your bodyguard has a familiar face." He casually declared, raising an eyebrow as he took a seat across from her. His head secretary politely nodded before taking her leave. Jo Yoo Jin truly was a worthy ally.

"Does he?" She chuckled. "Some say he looks like a model."

"Oh, I'd say he looks like an elite soldier." He cleared his throat. "Kandahar perhaps?"

The JB Group chairwoman chuckled. "I didn't peg you for the kind who asked inane questions."

In Woo's features sobered. He'd struck a nerve. He'd savor it later. "I just like to know whom I invite in my home."

She grinned. "Wolves tend to get a little territorial don't they?"

"Especially when faced with a fellow alpha in sheep's clothing." The male concurred. Both far too aware of each other's potential to pretend.

She laughed. "Men." Choi Yoo Jin set the cup down. "I heard you wanted to talk to me about possibly entrusting securities to Daehan."

"I'm fairly sure that is not what you heard, _Samonim_." He replied, using the title to ensure that she knew, he respected her. "After that meeting with CEO Choi I am fairly certain he wants to entrust us with Securities. Which makes you, cautious. But for once, your dongsaeng isn't wrong. Daehan has a solid reputation and trusting us isn't a gamble. It's a secure and efficient way to make profit."

" _Daepyo Esanim_." She chuckled, eyes settling on the placard with his title on his desk. "Why am I speaking with you when I should be speaking with the CEO?"

"Because we both know my little brother is an idiot. And so is yours. That's why we do the real business and let them play pretend." He replied bluntly, making her laugh again. Something short and always a little incredulous, as if she wasn't used to the sound herself. As if it was unwillingly drawn out of her everytime. As if she didn't like to laugh. He could relate in a way.

"Sung Won-ah certainly wouldn't be keen on entrusting you with any of his belongings if he heard that." Yoo Jin replied.

"But you would. And at the end of the day, _Samonim_ , your opinion in the one that matters."

"You want JSS' data." She replied, eyes subtly narrowing.

"No. I want JSS' brain. You. By my side." In Woo replied.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Because I want to own Daehan. Just to prove to my father that I can take it. All on my own." In Woo replied, leaning back in his seat as he watch the woman's features subtly shift. "So I can destroy it and build a real empire on those burning ashes."

"You sound like a petulant child to me."

"Perhaps I am. But I am a powerful, competent, petulant child in the body of a grown man with the reputation of a God amongst his peers. I know what I'm doing. And I want you to be by my side when I rise so I can be by yours when you do too. I don't want to bet on your husband making it into the blue house. My money's on you." His lips curled in a faint smirk as he watched the woman's eyes widen with raw surprise. "Don't worry. You're subtle. Nobody really sees. Because they don't want to. But I know when someone is moving their pawns around a chessboard. I know when a trap is being sprung. And I know a wolf when I see one. You're a wolf, _Samonim_. So am I."

"You don't make a pack out of Alphas." The woman replied.

"You do. If we're all monsters, then it's a norm." He shrugged. "MAD. Mutually. Assured. Destruction. This is what keeps that kinda pack together. This is what keeps the bond between the members tight."

She chuckled, a breath through her nose. "What happens if I say no?"

"I could have you killed." In Woo replied.

"So could I." The deputy's wife shot back.

"So you agree then, we could mutually destroy one another?"

The woman laughed, throwing her head back for a second before she schooled her features. "Who will you recruit next?" Was her following question.

"It depends whether or not you will seat at Daehan's board." He replied.

Choi Yoo Jin's lips curled up. "And how much exactly, would it cost me to become a proper shareholder?"

~*~

In Woo swallowed, finding comfort in the bitterness of alcohol. The warmth of a properly aged whisky slid down his throat as he observed his secretary. Jo Yoo Jin was sitting on an armchair in front of him, legs crossed as she skimmed through a pad. "Isn't it dangerous?" She asked, because he expected her to. So he could exteriorize whatever was happening in his brain.

"It is." In Woo agreed. "But I feel like I need out." He took another sip. "I'll bring you to the top, I promised. But I think I must break that ceiling. For my sanity."

Yoo Jin looked up from the tablet to focus on him, in a way that she rarely blatantly did. "I didn't know you cared about..." She paused, lightly tilting her head to the side and brows creasing. "...Personal self-fulfillment?"

In Woo snorted. "You can say happiness." the male put the glass down, amused by her gentle bewilderment. "I don't. Or, I didn't. But," He creased his eyebrows. "someone told me I deserved better. And it was probably the first time I was ever told I didn't have to earn things, that I could just be deserving of them. For who I was."

Yoo Jin's lips faintly curled up. "Who is she?"

The young director stood at the words, tucking his hands in his pockets as he marched to the large bay window of his office. "Do you think a simple woman could make me feel that way?" He inquired, without a glance back.

"No. Of course not." The secretary replied, taken aback by the sudden coldness in her boss' tone. He'd never opened up before. Let alone lead her to believe he could feel more than satisfaction at a job well done. Whomever was influencing him had no idea of the power they were wielding. Just like he had no idea about what he was feeling. The fool. Sighing, the female retrieved and tablet and stood. "I'll send a copy of the contract for JB Group to you as soon as I'm done."

" _Kure_." The male offered a dismissive nod before she took her leave. Then retrieved his own coat and shrugged it on. How could someone as dull as Yook Dong Sik be so constantly on the forefront of his mind? In Woo needed to get him out of his system. Desperately, he thought as the company elevator led him to the underground parkings reserved for direction.

Stepping out, In Woo checked his watch. If his PI was right, this was about the time his fluffy idiotic friend dogsitted for an elderly woman who had a small café. Brows creasing, the chaebol heir opened the door of his car. Should he casually drive by and willingly spend some time with Yook Dong Sik? It sounded exhausting already. In Woo sighed as he put on his seatbelt. Whatever it was about the other male that fascinated him so much, he needed to figure it out as soon as possible.

So frustratingly, the male entered the address of the café given by his private investigator, hoping to find Yook Dong Sik nearby. Seo In Woo could text. He could call too. He knew that. But he wouldn't do that. Because fortuitous occurrences offered plausible deniability. And he didn't need anything or anyone. So why would Seo In Woo purposefully seek the company of an insect when he was ascending? Wolves devour sheeps. They don't befriend them.

Absentmindedly, the male almost drove through a red light. Slamming on the brakes at the last second, his jaw clenched as his eyes widened. That fluffy haired fool occupied far too much space in his head. And In Woo couldn't allow that. Not now, not when he was planning to overthrow his father and topple over an empire to build his own. He couldn't have anything or anyone to look back at when he intended to burn all his bridges. Grinding his teeth when the light turned green, the male took a sharp turn to the right, with no intent to see Dong Sik anymore.

Slowing down his pace when he entered a small neighborhood with narrow streets, the dark haired man couldn't help but peer at the people. Inconspicuous ants with little purpose. Awaiting to be magnified, surely. Awaiting to discover a rage to live in them. Maybe that's what he needed to clear his mind. Satisfy his darkest urges, give in one more time and bask in the peace it brought... Perhaps he could even be merciful. Pick one pray and let it show just how willing they were to survive. Maybe if they fought hard enough, he'd let them go. " _Ani_." Shaking his head at the thought, In Woo realized the implications. If the victim didn't die, they turned into a witness. And that was just too sloppy. Too unpredictable. A pleasant gamble, sure. The hunt could last longer like that, true. Perhaps the pleasure of murder would be multiplied tenfold. But mutual agony was a dangerous, unpredictable game. And he needed his pristine perfect image right now. Desperately. That's all he had above his brother, a perfect reputation.

As he followed this particularly dark track of thoughts, Seo In Woo had also been following the instructions of his GPS. The device leading him back to his original destination. The café.

He noticed too late. Or perhaps just early enough. He slowed down as he recognized a familiar figure a few meters ahead on the pavement, awkwardly smiling at a woman in a police uniform. In Woo stopped the car, turning on his hazard lights and leaning back in his seat to watch. Dong Sik ruffled the back of his hair, visibly embarrassed by something the female said and earning himself a gentle punch in the shoulder that made In Woo snarl. The idiot took a step back, eyes wide as he rubbed his arm. The female immediately reacted, putting her hand atop of his as her lips parted, surely apologies would spew out soon enough. The conversation, however, was halted when one of the two dogs Dong Sik was holding the leash off started loudly barking, making him and the female chuckle. She kneeled to scratch the animal behind their ears and they instinctively leaned against her touch. She then stood again, holding her hand out. And Dong Sik handed her the leash.

"Ah." In Woo said softly. He wasn't that selfless. Just horrendous at flirting. Typical Dong Sik. Shaking his head in disbelief, the chaebol heir started to laugh. Of course. It all made sense now. And In Woo had never been angrier about being wrong. Sitting straight, he glared ahead again, genuinely considering the thought of killing that cop girl just to see if it'd get a rise out of Dong Sik. But it seemed she was gone. And so was he. Frowning, the male leant forward to search for them in the streets. And ended up surprised by a knock at his window. Rolling his eyes, he pressed the button that opened his window and without sparing the stranger a glance said: "I don't have any spare change. _Kojo_." That earned him a laugh. Anger rose in In Woo's throat, his gaze growing thunderous as he shifted to look at the stranger. Then blinked a few times, taken aback when he realized that it was... "Yook... Yook Dong Sik-ssi...."

" _Orabeoni, annyeong_." The other male replied, gently waving his fingers. "You were waiting for me, right?"

"I..." In Woo cleared his throat. "I was driving by and I saw you so I... But then... The woman... So..." He furrowed his brows. "I mean, I didn't want to interrupt."

Dong Sik rose an eyebrow. "Shim Bo Kyeong? She's the daughter of the woman I dogsit for. I'd never seen her before but she's really nice. Do you want me to introduce you to her? Her father is in hospital right now so she could use all the support possible. And you're a decent friend when you try."

In Woo's lips parted in disbelief as he registered the informations that spilled out of Dong Sik's mouth. "You want me to... Befriend her?" The poofy haired male nodded. "Why?"

Dong Sik shrugged. "Can't we all use more friends?" In Woo blinked at the words, offering nothing but silence. "Anyway," The other male went on, ruffling the back of his hair in embarrassment. Ah ah. So In Woo too could have that effect on him. "can I, can I get in? I could use a ride to my parents' restaurant. And my family haven't seen you in a while, they worry."

"About me?" Seo In Woo asked, now thoroughly confused. "We only met once."

Dong Sik chuckled, as if he'd just said something completely silly. "I don't have that many friends, they tend to make an impression on them. And you're a particularly impressive person all on your own."

In Woo's lips faintly curled up as he let out a chuckle through parted lips. "You just want to show me off again, huh?" Dong Sik pressed his lips together, cheeks reddening. "Fine. Get in." That made his whole face lit up, lips parted to reveal a wide grin. And a part of In Woo really liked being the origin of that expression on this particular insect's face. What a strange thought.

_What a strange day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think In Woo would actually overthrow Daehan? Or do you think he cares too much about his father's approval for that? And do you think Dong Sik's influence could help him? Or is Dong Sik actually making him see that he doesn't need his father and could be the true Alpha? Therefore is Dong Sik's influence a good thing or a bad thing? Is he dragging In Woo into pure madness or back into some semblance of sanity? And who is Dong Sik really? Do you think he's as gullible as he seems?


	9. Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, In Woo ends up on a date with Dong Sik. He figures that part of out criminally late.

Dong Sik laughs.

It's completely abandoned and entirely feral. Unhinged in a way that makes Seo In Woo wonder how anyone who sees that side of him can think that he's just nice. It's not possible. He can't be. He can't laugh so loud and so honestly with the little life he has. There has to be hidden strength to muster that much happiness in the midst of such a mess. In Woo himself can't muster that genuine of a laughter unless it's a judging cackle and his life is a lot better than Yook Dong Sik's. Nobody should be this happy to be weak and exposed. Nobody should be this constantly nice and submissive. People were peculiar creatures for sure, but Dong Sik seemed to always go the extra mile, almost begging to be bullied so he could go back to cry about it in his tiny flat. Characters like that only existed in fiction. And usually, they were girls awaiting for the right man to sweep them off their feet and make their life a whole lot better. Not twenty something soft faced flower boy with an unruly mane.

Well, all things considered, In Woo supposed he could do that for Yook Dong Sik. Sweep him off his feet and transform his life for the better. He was rich after all. And good looking. But the other male didn't seem to ask anything from him. Didn't seem like he wanted to be rescued from his life. On the contrary, he seemed content living it as it was. Which, unless the fluffy haired idiot revealed himself to be a thorough masochist, made no sense to In Woo whatsoever. It was so... Pathetic. In a way that made the chaebol heir's skin boil and his rage flare up. A purposeless insect. A mostly idle one at that. Those, weren't to be befriended. They were to be looked down on.

Yet, here he was, sitting right next to that crushable insect, in a quasi empty cinema room, watching a rerun of some horror flick at 4 a.m. Glancing around, In Woo was met with the realization that there was only one other person in there. A tall but baby faced man who seemed to be dozing off. He chuckled at the teen before refocusing on the screen. His focus lasted merely a couple of minutes before he got bored. And so, he looked back at Dong Sik who seemed absolutely enraptured with the gigantic screen, leaning forward a little as if he was afraid to miss a word otherwise. In Woo's eyes narrowed.

**He could kill him, if he wanted.**

He could kill him right here and get away with it. There were only two cameras on the way in, which he'd subtly avoided earlier. Matter of reputation. As for the only possible witness, the room was pretty dark and the kid might just believe he dreamt it all, were he to fully wake up. Not that he would. Because if In Woo had to go at it right now, he'd probably just stand, press Dong Sik back into his seat and cover his mouth with a single hand while pinching the other's nose with his thumb and index. Swift and efficient. The only issue would be his DNA. But there was no reason for it to be saved in the police's database. His brother's, however...

Looking back at the screen ahead of him, In Woo sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair. Now Ji Hoon was even ruining his fantasies. Damn that noodle brained drug addict. Frustratedly, the male glanced at his odd companion again. "The things I'd want to do to you..." He murmured, thinking again about all those ways he'd considered killing Dong Sik before. Things would be so much simpler if he did just that, wouldn't they? His whole focus would go back to toppling his father's empire to build his own. And how grand that would be. How peaceful. No longer wasting time overthinking about an insignificant insect would surely prove fruitful in a way or another. And murder was the best outlet In Woo had found so far. So this would be rewarding twice over. But could he? Could he really kill his only friend? Because they were friends now, were they not? In a way that had been foreign to In Woo so far, where you spend time with someone just because you enjoy their company and don't expect anything out of them.

"Like what?" In Woo blinked at the loudly spoken words. He hummed, questioning the other male. "You said, you said..." Dong Sik gave a small nod, encouraging himself more than anything as he held the other male's gaze. Darkness made it easier to ask: "You said, you wanted to," A ruffle of the back of his hair. Embarrassment. But he powered through, his gaze remaining just as intense as he finished: "to do. To me. The things you wanted to do to me."

The Daehan director couldn't help the snort through his nose. "And pray tell, where did your mind wander?" He inquired, leaning against their shared armrest. Now, In Woo didn't want to ruin that little equilibrium they'd found but he also didn't think pursuing that specific track of thoughts was a good idea. So he had to make Dong Sik embarrassed enough to divert his attention. To his surprise, Dong Sik's lips curled up. Relaxing as if they'd come to a mutual understanding of some sort. The confidence in his aura currently was off the charts.

"I think," He started, glancing around the room. "I think you checked for plausible witnesses first. And noticed that there was none to fear. That's when your mind truly took off, I'm sure. You're too smart and proper to do anything that would stain your reputation. That's why you avoided frontly looking at the cameras on the way in." In Woo's brows creased at Dong Sik's sudden perceptiveness. "But with no real privacy, I'm sure you'd prefer something quiet still. A situation you could dominate still. Like pining me to my seat." _Oh no._ Could that strangely inconspicuous young man read In Woo's thoughts? Did he know of his darkest urges. Had he known all along and let him close still? Did he have a death wish? "And then shut me up..." _Oh God_. He knew?! "with a kiss." _Wait, what?_ "Fair warning you'd have to be very thorough because I tend to—"

"Hold on, hold on." In Woo blinked a few times. "You think I'm into you?" He asked, brows creasing. "Like, attracted to you?" He laughed softly, with a certain relief, eyes falling shut.

"I, well, yeah." Dong Sik lowered his head, probably furiously blushing as he ruffled the back of his hair. "I mean, why, why else would you spend so much time with me?" The answer to that specific question was beyond In Woo's understanding, really. "If it's not... Then why...?"

In Woo cleared his throat, sitting straighter. "I mean, I..." He lightly tilted his head to the side, eyes narrowing a little. The answer wasn't within his own comprehension. And it did somehow seem like an infatuation of some sort. He was fascinated now. Curious to see it all and see the other male peer. He wanted to prod and dig until he had it all figured out and could either dismiss Dong Sik entirely or ensure that this peculiar creature was his for good. "I just didn't expect you to pick up on my interest." He carefully replied, his answer implying a lot and denying nothing. A true politician.

Actual good lighting wasn't even necessary to be certain that the other male's face lit up at the words, the confidence returning with a seamless transition. "Actually, it was my sister who picked up on it." Dong Sik felt the need to clarify. "She said you wouldn't stop looking at me when I looked away." Which, to be fair, was true. In Woo did do that. Quite a lot. Always with puzzlement to watch Dong Sik exist in such a way, trying to figure out if he was real. Or if it all was just a very well fashioned mask. He still didn't knew. It was unnerving. Especially to someone usually unerring when it came to deciphering others. Blinking, the Daehan director forced himself to focus back on his giddy interlocutor's words. "So...?"

In Woo rose an eyebrow. "So what?"

"So, those things? Why not cross a few off of your list now?"

Because murder isn't an option if you sold that little outing as a date to your family, In Woo thought. He chuckled instead. "Because I am a man of proper education and pristine reputation." He replied, readjusting his tie as he leant back into his seat, still side eyeing Dong Sik.

"Now that's just mean." Dong Sik replied, hyper focusing on In Woo's tie. _Uh_. So he had some dark fantasies of his own. God, every single new detail about Yook Dong Sik made Seo In Woo feel like he barely was scraping at the surface and left him desperately wanting to dig deeper. Carefully, he brought a finger onto the noose of his tie, tugging gently to loosen it. "Wait!" He was interrupted by a hand falling atop of his.

"Why?" The male asked, lips faintly curling up. Darkness was too merciful of an ally for Yook Dong Sik. Broad lights exposed red cheeks and gave away desire much better.

"Because in my fantasies, it's the other way around." Dong Sik replied with a destabilizing ease. Then harshly tugged on said tie, leading In Woo closer to him for the two to face one another. The Daehan director swallowed, heartbeat picking up in the way it would every now and then in the other male's company. But this time, desire laced incomprehension as they gazed into each other's dark orbs. Relinquishing control hardly was a habit of Seo In Woo. But as Dong Sik slowly led the noose higher and higher, constricting his throat as he remained unmoving, lips barely parting in preparation for a plausible kiss, he figured he could relish it. Dong Sik laughed again, that unhinged, gleeful sound. And let go of the tie. "I guess a ticked an item off of my list." He spoke before casually, properly reinstalling himself in his seat.

In Woo huffed in disbelief, leaning back in his seat in frustration. "Whose the mean one again?" He mumbled, eyes focused solely on the screen as he entirely undid his tie with haste. Then undid the first two buttons of his white shirt. He knew he was watched, probably more intently than that movie. But he certainly did not put on a show. This wasn't about enticing the other male. Just about displaying what he certainly wouldn't obtain tonight. Nay once did he glance at Dong Sik again during what was left of the projection.

~*~

The light in the room turned on again, startling their teenage companion awake. That made Dong Sik giggle. In Woo merely stood, tie in hand and jaw clenched. He marched ahead, heading out of that cinema room. He didn't have the slightest idea about what the movie name or plot, was. But it was an old horror flick for sure. Unnecessarily huge impractical weapons and screaming had told him that much.

"You're not mad at me, right?" Dong Sik asked, walking beside him. "I didn't... Tug too hard or something?" In Woo huffed. "Did I?" The worry in Dong Sik's voice made him take a look at his face. He looked like a kicked puppy now. When had it become In Woo's responsibility to comfort him anyway?

"No." He still informed.

They walked side by side in silence for a while, all the way back to In Woo's car. "You're weird, you know that, _Orabeoni_?" Ah, the return of that specific honorific. With so little shame. "You're just..." Dong Sik bit his bottom lip for a second. "You're so perfect." He shook his head. "And it makes me wonder what's underneath." In Woo snorted. So he had been observed too? "You know, if your father doesn't—"

His father certainly was the last thing In Woo wanted to talk about right now. So he walked past Dong Sik, opening the passenger seat's door for him. "If you want to get in, do it. Silently." Sensing the shift, the other male just sighed, seemingly unruffled by the coldness in the other's tone as he got in. In Woo closed the door and got into the driver seat. _What a strange ending to what turned out to be a date._

_What a strange day._


	10. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Some violence and a murder. Nothing graphic but still, better be safe than sorry.
> 
> Also, be prepared because this chapter is a rollercoaster of emotions.

"Yoo Jin-shi," The head secretary raised an eyebrow at the particular tone, looking up from her tablet for her gaze to meet with her boss'. The intensity was unsettling. But she knew better than to look away and display weakness. Her capacity to handle her own in front of him was exactly why he'd chosen her after all. "would you date me?"

Despite being genuinely taken aback, the secretary merely rose her eyebrows for a second before schooling her features again. A veil of perfect neutrality betrayed only by the slight tint at the tip of her ears. "Why?" She carefully asked.

In Woo chuckled. " _Kunyang_." He replied, with a dismissive shrug. "Would you?"

The woman's lips curled up knowingly. This wasn't about her, at all. There was a relief in that realization, tinged with just a little disappointment. "Were you not my superior, probably. But also, were you not my superior I would not know the kind of man you are. So probably not."

In Woo just smiled at the diplomatic reply, the upper row of his teeth showing for a second. Then, he inhaled through his nose, regaining a certain control over his facial expression. "Would I frighten you too much to get as close as we are if I was just a man instead of carving your path to success?"

"No." She easily replied. "But I fear that were it not for our work collaboration, we'd both get bored of one another extremely fast. Or burn each other out." She meant that he'd probably carbonize her and leave scars all over. But a woman was allowed some modest lies. And it made In Woo laugh, so she considered she didn't do wrong. Thus, Yoo Jin simply shifted her focus back to her tablet. She was reading through the emails received during the weekend, sending standardized answers to those deemed unimportant. Then she'd read aloud those that actually mattered and let her boss dictate proper replies. In Woo needed that control with a sense of delegation still. They both did.

~*~

" _Sajangnim_." In Woo respectfully bowed as the door of his father's limo was opened. "You wanted to see me?" He politely inquired.

His father merely nodded before gesturing for him to get in. In Woo did as instructed, getting in and watching the door getting closed behind him. "I wanted to invite you out for lunch." The Seo patriarch spoke. And of course, In Woo understood that he had little room to act, so he merely put on his seatbelt and let the car take off. "It's been a while since we last went out, just you and I."

The Daehen director's brows creased. "We..." He cleared his throat. "Outside of hunting trips, Sajangnim, you and I have never spent time together, just us."

"Really?" The older man asked, seemingly genuinely taken aback. "Huh." He ran a thumb along his son's pocket square, feigning to readjust it. "Well, perhaps it is time to create new traditions."

In Woo's brows further creased, his gaze hyper focusing on his father's hand. It felt uncomfortable, that small touch. That sort of small contact was supposed to be meaningful, the reflection of a certain intimacy. The two men didn't have that bond. "Why?" The eldest Seo son asked.

His father chuckled, letting go to lean back into his seat. "I know you're the one who brought the JB Group to our company."

"Yes, like every other investor in the last five years." In Woo replied, unimpressed. "What's different this time?" He inquired, glancing towards the window.

"Right." His father recognized, surprising the male. He glanced over his shoulder for a second, meeting his father's intense gaze and held it. _Oh_. So this was what it came to. His father already suspected of his plans. And was testing him. In Woo merely rose an eyebrow, daring the patriarch to be blunt and the older male's lips merely curled up. "It's interesting, that fire that alit in your eyes recently. Is it about the girl? That little student who worked as a part timer?"

In Woo's right eye twitched at the words. He lowered his head, and rolled his shoulders to keep his composure. His heartbeat didn't pick up, but his features certainly betrayed that he was distraught by how casually his father mentioned his first murder. "Or...." The old man narrowed his eyes as the car came to a halt. The door opened and In Woo merely chuckled upon realizing that the Yook Meat Republic was a couple of meters ahead. It was to be expected.

"I did not know _Sajangnim_ enjoyed such simple cuisine." The male simply replied, not making a single move to step out.

"Oh, so we are here for the meat?" Seo Chung Hyun asked.

"I do not know. You are the one who brought us here." In Woo replied. "Why else?"

"You're right." Daehan's chairman of the board replied. He gestured for the door of the car to be shut. "A mistake surely."

"You don't make mistakes." In Woo replied. But neither do I, was implied. Not anymore. Not when he was in the company of his current greatest foe. People spend their lives trying to better themselves believing they're their own worst enemy. But the reflection In Woo saw in the mirror every morning wasn't of him. It was of the man he could grow to be. Of the man he'd wanted to become for so long. Now, he was starting to see that being himself, might just be the opportunity to be better.

"You're right, again." His father acknowledged as the car took off. "I'm just worried you don't have your priorities straight."

In Woo chuckled. "No. You're not." He bluntly replied. "You're not worried for me. You've never been. Because I was always so much better than you expected. So performant. So fit. So popular. So gifted. So much more than Ji Hoon. And every time you pushed me back harder and sheltered him more, I became even better. Right now, you're wondering whether to feel proud or disgusted. But the real answer is neither." The left corner of his lips curled up. "You should be scared of me."

A smile blossomed on Seo Chung Hyun's lips. "So I am the last enemy that remains on your path then?"

In Woo chuckled. "No." He wet his lips. "You're merely the first true obstacle on my path, father." The old man's jaw clenched at his son's use of the word. "Ah." Daehan's young director rose his eyebrows. "It feels weird, doesn't it? The reminder that I am little more than your creation currently." He swallowed. "I'll break the mold."

"You were your mother's son. I made a man out of you." The patriarch replied. "I molded you to be perfect. And now you think you've understood it all. Now you think you're ready to be King and sit on my throne. But you still fail to grasp one fundamental thing: God didn't favor Abel. He merely was testing Cain's will to obtain his favors."

In Woo chuckled. "Oh. So this is what I should dedicate my life too? Obtaining your favors?"

His father shrugged. " _Baeksang wie Wang. Wang wie Shin. (_ _백상 위에 왕. 왕 위에 신.)_ The King above the people. God above the King."

"You imply that God was right."

"Who cares?" Seo Chung Hyun inquired. "God wasn't powerful because he was right. He was right because he was powerful."

"Ah." In Woo chuckled. " _Hajiman.... Gu Shin. Gwishin. Obseo. ( 하지만... 구 신. 귀신. 없어.)_ However... Old gods, much like ghosts, they don't exist." He slowly breathed through his nose. "You taught me that. That's why the strong do what they can and the weak suffer what they must."

"And what does it say that you spent most of your life suffering?"

In Woo wet his bottom lip before sinking his teeth in it, eyes twitching. "So you knew..." He whispered out, a little choked and ashamed. He grind his teeth, searching for his father's gaze again. "I'll break the glass ceiling of whatever cage you think you succeeded putting me in. Not to make you proud, but so that I can use the biggest shard to kill you with it. I'll make it last and watch you agonize."

The old man's lips merely curled up at the words. He chuckled softly and asked for the car to be stopped. "I trust you'll find your way on your own. It seems you have finally understood how to make your own path." 

In Woo deeply breathed through his nose and got out without a word. The male's eyes stung but he merely tucked his left hands in the pants of his expensive suit and walked right ahead, keeping his chin up. The car drove past him, but he kept going, silently, diligently. As expected. He hadn't quite learned how to outdo his father yet. But he would get there. He would do it and he'd burn Daehan to ashes as a purifying ritual.

Taking a sharp turn in a back alley, the male hoped for a distraction. But found instead an opportunity.

Lips curling up in an unpleasant cynical smirk, he lowered himself to crouch in front of a homeless man. He took the bottle of Soju the man was barely holding as he snored and broke it before leaning in and whispering in the man's ear: "I'm going to kill you." Then, lightly did he run what remained of the bottle along the homeless man's cheek. The scrape enough to fully wake the other man up.

The older man checked his cheek, smearing the fresh blood on his cheek and yelled: "Are you crazy?!" He reached out for the weapon In Woo loosely held and retrieved it with ease. "GET LOST!" He spoke, trying to seem threatening.

The Daehan director merely laughed. "No, I don't think I will. You die today." He reiterated the threat, then stood, tucking his hands in his pockets. Of course, the homeless man stood and attempted to stab In Woo with the broken bottle. Easily, did he manage to dig the weapon in In Woo's guts. The young man started to laugh hysterically, leaving his opponent entirely puzzled. "Yes, finally!" He breathed through his nose, the smell of his own blood seeping through his clothes becoming overwhelming. In the way gazoline was. In a way that left you wanting for it to fill your lungs.

In Woo's gaze drastically darkened, head tilting to the side as he pushed the confused man out of the alley, struggling just enough for the CCTV cameras he knew were in the main street. Willingly, did the homeless man stumble into traffic, trying to escape a mad one. In Woo fell onto his knees, feigning to struggle to reach for his phone as people started to rush towards the accident. The last thing he saw before passing out himself was the empty eyes of that homeless man, lying merely meters away from him, his head surrounded by a pool of his own blood. So he tried his hardest not to smile as his consciousness ebbed away.

~*~

"What have you done to yourself?" In Woo heard the gentle whisper as he slowly regained consciousness. A hand was slowly running through his hair, massaging his cranium in soothing motions.

" _Eomma_..." The Daehan director whispered, half dazed still. " _Eomma mianhae..._ " A single tear rolled down his right eye. And was wiped away by the brush of a rough thumb against his skin. Now certain he hadn't dreamed the contact, In Woo forced himself to fully open his eyes. And found a worried Dong Sik looking at him. He blinked a few times, entirely confused. "Where's Yoo Jin?" He asked, right away. How had she authorized for anyone to be in his room? They needed to have a serious conversation as soon as she returned.

"Who?" Dong Sik asked, now confused.

In Woo scoffed in disbelief. "Jo Yoo Jin, my..." He scrunched up his nose, pain kicking in as he tried to sit up. The male let himself fall back into his bed. "The bandages are uncomfortably tight and there has to be at least two unnecessary layers. Who did that? A first year intern?" He asked, running his fingers along to appraise the work. "Hopefully it's not the same person who stitched me up."

"How are you so calm about it? You could've died!" Dong Sik argued, voice breaking at the end.

In Woo's features shifted to a confused pout. "Were you worried? Why?" Dong Sik's lips parted but no sound came out. He just closed it in sheer disbelief and let himself fall into the chair he'd installed close to the bed. Ah, well, In Woo supposed that was an answer of its own. So he went on: "My phone, where's my phone?" In Woo asked. "I really need to speak to Yoo Jin."

"I don't know," Dong Sik started to look around the room. "probably in your clothes or something..." He furrowed his brows. "What's so important anyway? Whose Yoo Jin?"

"That would be me." The young woman spoke, closing the door behind her. " _Daepyonim_." She gave her boss a polite nod. "Don't worry, I've got it handled. Sorry it took me so long to get here. The traffic to the hospital was horrendous and then I had to deal with the journalists. I thought speaking myself was wiser than letting your father meddle. You are the voice they'll want to hear as soon as you're ready for them. I made sure of it. Also, the police will come tomorrow, to get your version and close the case."

In Woo nodded. "Thank you, Yoo Jin-ssi." Dong Sik cleared his throat to remind them of his presence. "Right." The chaebol heir sighed softly. "Jo Yoo Jin, let me introduce you to Yook Dong Sik. A friend."

The woman nodded and held out a hand to shake. Dong Sik gladly took it, offering a dim version of his usually bright smile. In Woo narrowed his eyes but didn't comment on it. The woman then glanced around the room, and settled for the couch against a wall. She took her shoes off and settled in before retrieving her tablet. Dong Sik blinked, a little confused and leant in to whisper: "She's really going to stay?"

In Woo hummed in agreement, it was obvious to him. "Are you?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Dong Sik lowered his head, ruffling the back of his hair as he asked: "Do you not want me to?" He couldn't meet his interlocutor's gaze.

"I mean, I don't see the use but I certainly won't chase you away." In Woo honestly replied. At the words, the fluffy haired young man looked up again, grinning brightly. _Huh_. That shift was fairly incomprehensible to In Woo. He'd only offered a standard polite answer. He would have said the same to his family or to whomever bothered to visit him except Yoo Jin. So why was Dong Sik so happy? He glanced towards the Secretary, hoping she'd bring some sort of clarity. But she was keeping her head low, smiling to herself and hiding the curl of her lips behind her fingers. In Woo sighed frustratingly. And refocused on Dong Sik. "How did you make it here so fast?"

"Ah..." Again with the hair ruffling. So what was his armor then? A gimmick to hide behind when in need to gather his courage. "Well, someone came at the restaurant saying that there had been an accident in the neighborhood. My sister whose fairly into keeping herself aware listened to the customer as he retold the incident and asked what the rich young man in a suit looked like. Then she called me and I rushed here to find out whether it was you or not." He paused, blinking a few times. "When I arrived, you were already in surgery. You scared me so much..." He admitted so shamelessly, tears welling in his eyes where genuine worry was reflected. In Woo simply watched him for long seconds, disbelieving still that he could elicit such raw emotion in someone else. How could someone feel for him? So openly at that. It was new, uncharted territory. In Woo didn't what to think or how to assess the situation. Dong Sik seemed to understand because he reached out for the male's hand and carefully led it back to him, to his chest, to his heart. "See how fast it beats still. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Yoo Jin was intelligent enough to grasp cues. And when In Woo glanced at the couch she'd been sitting minutes ago still, he saw nothing but a female handbag. She wasn't gone. Merely giving them space. He smiled at that. Dong Sik followed his gaze and frowned a little. "She's pretty, Yoo Jin."

"She is?" In Woo asked, a little taken aback by the abrupt change of topic.

"Of course. She's beautiful. And she dresses well." Dong Sik went on, sounding rather put out for someone usually so eager to compliment others. It almost seemed like he resented her for some unknown reason. "But she's your what? Assistant? Wouldn't that be a little cliché?"

"What would?" In Woo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know..." Dong Sik gestured between the empty spot once occupied by Yoo Jin and In Woo. "This. You two. Together."

"I admit I don't understand." Which does not happen often to Seo In Woo. "Yoo Jin is a perfectly competent young woman, whom as you pointed out does present well. Together we make a splendid team and I have no intent to ever let her go. She's the best work partner I've ever had and the only person I fully trust the loyalty of."

"Oh." Dong Sik seemed to shrink in his seat, sensing that she was another touchy subject. But where In Woo's father brought a passive ire in the wounded man, she brought a protective side out of him. "I..." He swallowed. "But at the cinema... I thought..."

"What does this have to do with anything? Express yourself clearly, please. I have little patience currently." In Woo spoke, sounding a little harsher than intended, even to his ears. He just couldn't make sense of all the mixed signals he was receiving and it was driving him mad. Dong Sik was just one damn annoying enigma. Usually, it was entertaining but today, he wasn't trying to peel off another layer, he wanted simple. Familiar. And comforting.

The fluffy haired male stood.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't—" The young Daehan director was cut off by the impromptu contact of two hands cradling his face. With infinite patience, or an annoyingly slow pace if you ask In Woo, Dong Sik leant in to offer his lips. And stopped centimeters away from In Woo's. He supposed this was a way to give him the choice until the very last second. Well, he chose to press his lips against Yook Dong Sik's whose eyes fluttered shut at the contact.

_And it felt like two pieces just slotted together. Yeah, it felt right._

_What a strange thought._ W _hat a strange day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there were two annotations in Korean in here, sorry for those thrown off. Don't worry, I won't be incorporating much more Korean in the future. I just saw an occasion to do it here in a meaningful way so I did. I hope it wasn't too overwhelming.
> 
> Also, what do you think is gonna happen? Do you think the police will believe that In Woo was attacked? Do you believe he truly let go of trying to impress his father? Is it the beginning of a war between the Seos? And where does Dong Sik fit in all that? :O


	11. Day Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all fun and game until the players shift. In Woo finds out the harsh way.

"Liar." Dong Sik said, narrowing his eyes as he observed In Woo.

The male's lips curled up just a little. "I'm not." He replied, schooling his features. "You're the liar."

"With that face? Please." Dong Chan argued. " _Hyung_ wouldn't even manage to lie to save his life."

"But look at In Woo's face though. I don't think he's lying either. Not with those innocent eyes." Dong Sik's stepmother— no, In Hye-ssi, _Emo_ (aunt), argued on his behalf. "Besides, the poor child is wounded." She moved to gently pat his cheek and In Woo had to stop every single muscle in his body from reacting at the intrusion.

Dong Sik seemed to sense the tenseness now emanating from him so he gently removed the woman's hand. "Hey now, stop buying into his act. He already took all your candies at poker." He argued.

"Yeah, and then you took all of mine." In Woo replied, the mask of cheerfulness slipping back on with more ease than he would've originally thought. "I'm telling you, I'm not the liar here."

"I believe him." Yuk Jeong Chol spoke. "A man who appreciates my meat so honestly cannot be a liar."

" _Appaaaa_..." Both Dong Sik and Dong Chan whined. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. But if Daehan's director appreciates the food of the meat Republic so much then maybe he could eventually consider hiring us for catering or for work dinners..." The old man proposed, following the words by a casual shrug.

"Okay, game over. I was the liar." Dong Sik said, revealing his cards. "Let's leave the hospital now. In Woo-yah deserves to rest." Most people blinked at the drop of formalities, including Dong Sik himself, who sheepishly glanced at the man. In Woo's lips were tightly pressed together but they somewhat curled up as he offered a compliant nod.

"Ah, alright everyone. Let us leave." Dong Sik's father echoed, before clasping his hands together. His stepmother went to retrieve the empty dishes before shoving them in a bag as Dong Chan gathered the forgotten cards. Dong Sik silently mouthed an apology and In Woo merely shook his head.

It had been absolutely confusing and overwhelming when the whole family arrived around dinner time, booting Yoo Jin out of her couch and encouraging her to take a break too. Having someone fuss over him wasn't unpleasant per say, but In Woo just wasn't used to it. He hadn't had a mother in so long that he couldn't help but originally glare at the woman when she fluffed his pillow or instinctively moved closer ever time he winced for a reason or another. It genuinely made his whole body itch and his face heat up. But as much as he wanted them gone to be able to properly breathe again, he also liked having them there. They were... Fondly annoying. Not bothersome but not quite welcomed. His own father's visit had lasted about five minutes. But they had stayed for hours, for no other reason than keep him company. Ji Hoon hadn't even bothered to visit but some teenager he'd seen twice before seemed genuinely preoccupied about his well-being. The whole thing was a bizarre experience of sorts.

After bidding him farewell and Dong Sik's stepmother sneaking a hug on him, they left. The ghost of a touch remaining with him for a couple of seconds. No one he could remember had held him like he was fragile, gently cradling the back of his head and wishing him well for no other reason than wanting him to get better and be healthy. He frowned, fists clenching as he struggled to understand why his eyes were growing moist. In Woo's lips parted and he struggled to let out an exhale.

That's when the door reopened. "I forgot my cellphone." Dong Sik cheerfully declared, producing the device from one of the pockets of his coat, a bright grin on his features. In Woo chuckled, quiet tears slipping out. And Dong Sik closed the door behind him before moving to the bed. "Hey are you alright? Was it too much, today?" He asked, running his fingers through the annoyingly perfect hair In Woo sported still. There was a certain pride stemming from being one of the few people who could initiate eye contact with the guarded man without making him flinch. "Are you worried my father is going to harass you about hiring him for your company?"

In Woo snorted at the words, before it dissolve into an uncontrollable laughter. Something very quiet, Dong Sik noticed. But it made the male's whole face shift, bringing a genuine light to his dark eyes. It died too soon. "Thank you." In Woo simply said. "And please, thank them too."

"I will." He ruffled In Woo's hair, growing annoyed at the fact that it looked better just a little messier. "You're annoyingly perfect, you know that?"

"And you're just annoying." In Woo easily replied. The hand withdrew from his hair. He rose an eyebrow. Dong Sik stuck his tongue out. "Very mature."

"Talking about maturity and other adult stuffs. Your assistant, Ruy Jin, right?"

"You know it's not." In Woo replied. Yook Dong Sik had proved he cared too much about people not to commit the name to faces he was bound to see again.

"Anyway. She's still out there. Looking at that tablet. I think you should send her home to rest." Ah, here he was, the man who genuinely cared about others.

In Woo nodded. "I will. Please send her in."

Dong Sik sighed softly before nodding and turning away. In Woo gripped his coat, wincing a little from reaching out. Worriedly, the male spun on his feet. "What's wrong? Do you need anything? Shall I call the nurses?"

In Woo chuckled. "Don't call the nurses. I only need one little thing. From you, specifically."

"Mhm?" The gentle looking young man rose an eyebrow, grinning at the words.

"Yes, I think you stepmother forgot a spoon."

The fluffy haired male's face fell at In Woo's words. He glanced towards the table and saw a spoon that had fallen off. Sighing, he went to retrieve it. "There." He held it up for In Woo to see. "Now your OCD can finally go to rest." In Woo nodded, humming in agreement. He didn't even question how the other knew about his OCD. Dong Sik huffed blowing a couple of wild hair away from his face.

"One final thing." In Woo spoke, interrupting Dong Sik on his way back to the door. This time around, he didn't want to get his hopes up. So merely turned, bracing himself for the plausibility of more menial work thrown at him. And was met with a sly grin. "Closer." Instinctively, the fluffy haired man obeyed. "Closer." Now Dong Sik was smiling too. "Closer." He leant across the bed, keeping some distance between their faces still. "Closer." In Woo reiterated, grabbing the front of Dong Sik's shirt now that he was within reach and planted a kiss to his lips. As soon as Dong Sik's parted to move against him, he slipped his tongue in, thoroughly claiming him. It was easy, slick and quiet. Amazing way to find out Dong Sik could do quiet. Disappointing too. So In Woo bit his bottom lip, dragging gently and chuckling when he moaned. "Mhmm." He abruptly pulled away. "Good night."

"You're evil." Dong Sik replied, short on breath still.

"I know." In Woo offered in return, looking entirely not disturbed compared to the flushed mess in front of him. Good thing Dong Sik couldn't hear the thumping of his heart. "Now go. I wouldn't want your family to get the wrong impression."

"Right." Dong Sik chuckled. "After all you are a man with proper education and of pristine reputation." In Woo grinned just a little at that.

_It was almost too easy_.

The police had eaten up his words, the press was lauding him and the company's shareholders had sent flower bouquets. He'd just committed a fairly sloppy murder all things considered and nobody suspected a thing. Except perhaps his father. But still, he'd never felt more euphoric, more aware. Sensations had never felt quite as vivid as now. He'd even denied any painkiller, under the pretense that he feared addiction due to family antecedents. But the truth was that he'd never felt better. Even the pain, felt particularly enjoyable when experienced so fully.

Accepting that he'd never have his father's recognition had lifted some weight off In Woo's shoulder too. Now he needed to start living for himself. And perhaps, murder was the perfect adrenaline inducing hobby. He'd killed two people without any consequences by now, maybe he should try to see how many he could get away with, how creative he could grow to be. Manipulating his second murder into a suicide sounded more and more like a streak of genius. An epiphany of sorts. Perhaps this was the way to go about it. Hunt the most pathetic preys and insufflate a true will to live into them before ripping it away. Then make their death as insignificant for the system as they lived their lives.

Smiling still when the door was opened, In Woo waited for his secretary to close the door before saying : "I've been in there long enough. Please get me the forms to get discharged."

Yoo Jin rose an eyebrow. "So suddenly?"

"Yes." In Woo replied. "The charity auction for the orphans and wards of the country is happening tomorrow night. I want to be there. Obviously I'll make an impressive donation. But not under Daehan's name this year. Under mine. My father will probably send Ji Hoon as a representative this year anyway. As always, you'll be there as my plus one, right?" She gave a silent nod. "Good. This year is different, we won't be prospecting for investors but looking out for tips about incoming initial public offerings. I need to forge a capital of my own, while rubbing it on my father's face. So we also need an insider in the selling department."

"I wouldn't trust any of them." Yoo Jin simply replied. "Your brother has done a fairly poor job with recent recruitments."

"Perfect. Let's request an audit and find someone to take the spot of whomever Ji Hoon won't fail to pin his embezzlement on." The Daehan director replied. "We need someone naive enough not to question why I buy in my name. But with enough loyalty not to be swayed either. And it has to come from internally so that my acquisition of securities remain quiet for a little while."

Yoo Jin nodded. "I'll start the researches on recent graduates and their current work experience to find some options." She announced, moving towards the sofa in the room.

"Don't." In Woo spoke, surprising the woman whose gaze fell on him. "Don't bother with it tonight. Just get some rest and come back tomorrow morning with the papers to have me discharged." She nodded before politely bowing and leaving the room. The dark haired male sighed as the door closed behind her. And closed his eyes. And slowly started to slumber.

_Until..._

Until he was dragged out by the door of his room creaking open, in the way doors always did when one tries too hard to be quiet. Now alert but collected still, the male barely glanced through his lashes, to see his brother. He closed his eyes again, lips faintly curling up.

**It ought to be an interesting encounter**.

Ji Hoon hovered over his hyung for a little while. "Look at that peaceful bastard..." He whispered before poking at In Woo's cheek. " _Ya isekiya_." He spoke, keeping his voice low still as he tested his brother's lack of reaction. "Huh..." The youngest Seo sibling knew better though, than to believe In Woo was asleep. So he indulged himself another test. And shoved his finger in his brother's right nostril, half expecting a reaction of sort. He moved the digit around for a couple of seconds, removing it only when In Woo's nose scrunched up in distaste. But the eyes remained perfectly shut, and the breathing even. "God, he even sleeps like a vampire, this monster. _Kure_. You're a monster." He spoke, leaning forward to whisper in his brother's ear. "Because of you I can't even sleep anymore without being completely drunk or high. Because of you I constantly have to look over my shoulder. Because of you and your false pretenses of perfection, everybody thinks I'm a weak idiot." He swallowed, glancing around the room. His eyes settled on a pillow that was on the sofa. And an idea came to him. He glanced between In Woo and the pillow again. Then his gaze settled back on his brother, darkness filling dark orbs as his features shifted into a glare. "Should I?" He wondered. "It would be a service to many. And you wouldn't hesitate, would you?" He asked, brows creasing as tears welled in his eyes. "Why couldn't you be a normal big brother? Why did you have to trip me every occasion you had? Why did you have to scare me in the dark? Why is it, that you hate me to the point that you think if I disappeared it'd make everything better for you? Why can't you see that I am suffering beside you? Do you want to be father's favorite that much?"

" _Ah jeongmal._ " In Woo swore softly, dropping the act. "If you're gonna attempt to kill me, please hurry. I can't handle more of you bearing your soul like you have any."

Ji Hoon scoffed, hurriedly wiping away the tears. "You're right. I'm not a good person. But whose fault is it?"

In Woo's brows creased, disbelief etching itself on features lit by the moonlight. "Yours." He replied. "I taught you how to endure the way I was taught how to endure. And you broke. Because you're weak. Because your will is weak. Because deep down, there is nothing great about you. And don't you dare blaming it on me." He shook his head. "I am not responsible for your failures and shortcomings. All I know is that I was raised with nothing but hatred and turned out powerful. You were raised with love and support and look at you? Complaining that I wasn't a good sibling when you had a family and I stood as outsider. How dare you try to pin whomever it is that you became on me?" He laughed. "No, no, no, no, no. I didn't make you an alcoholic or a drug addict. I didn't make you a man who harasses others. And I, certainly didn't make you a pathetic joke of a leader. You did that yourself. That is whom you, forged yourself to be out of your experience. Hate me all you want, dear _dongsaeng_ , blame it all on me, but the only reflection you get to see in the mirror is yours. And if you can't hold your own gaze, then it's on you."

Ji Hoon tucked his clenched fists in the pockets of his suit pants, lowering his head as he chuckled. "Right. It's my fault after all. For expecting a psychopath to feel anything." He looked up again, anchoring his gaze in his brother's. "But you can't, can you? Because all you ever managed to inspire in others was fear and disgust. You may talk about my ways, but at least I don't pretend to earn others' respect. And my friends aren't scared of me. My family, which you rightfully excluded yourself from, actually loves me. But do you have that certitude? I ask because let's be honest, the man I call _abeoji_ , is _Sajangmin_ for you. And the woman who was your mother, well, she's not here anymore, is she? So who, in this world, could you possibly go to for reassurance that you are loved? Your secretary maybe?" Ji Hoon chuckled when he was met with little more than an angry gaze and a clenched jawline. "That's what I thought." He moved towards the door, opening it before he said: "There's no happy ending in this world for you either. This isn't a fairytale. You're just a lonesome beast nobody wants to burden themselves with rehabilitating. Remember that, _hyung_." With that, he stepped out, leaving the door open as he went.

In Woo frowned, bringing fingers to graze his cheek to find a wetness there. He, was crying? Because of no other than a noodle brained idiot? That made no sense. It couldn't be. The male frowned, clutching at the shirt that covered his chest and pressing his knuckles against the tender skin. A shallow attempt at dislodging the sensation of tightness in there. What an odd whirlwind of emotions, he was feeling. Some familiars, some entirely foreign, but so intricate that it was hard to distinguish anything in that unpleasant maelstrom.

_What a strange day._


	12. Day Eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Woo and Dong Sik might have gone on a date? Unclear.

By 10 a.m, In Woo was giving his first speech to the mass of journalists gathered at the hospital. Mostly so he could get away with it as soon as possible. But also because it was the moment his father had chosen to visit. And nothing would look better on screen than him and his patriarch, sans Ji Hoon, feigning to be a family. The old man even brought a hand to his son's shoulder, smiling proudly as he praised In Woo's dedication. Tabloids were eating it all up, and yet the young Daehan Director was the only one left nauseated by it all. He, however, indulged in the facade up until they made it inside his father's car.

"You did brilliantly out there." In Woo narrowed his eyes at the praise. It sounded honest and quiet, tentative. Not at all like his father.

"Why?" He chose to ask.

"Why the compliment?" Sajangnim rose an eyebrow. "I've always wanted you to be King son, and I see you starting to earn that spot."

In Woo chuckled. Of course, that's where the old man was going with that. Trying to sell his entreprise like a reward still, a shiny little toy to shake in front of his son's head to remind him that he was little more than a pet. Except In Woo didn't feel like being a cat anymore. He'd been raised as a wolf. It made sense for him to become one. "You see but you don't observe." He replied simply, looking out the window.

"I have been observing you since you were born." His father replied, making the male's jaw clenched.

"So you just never bothered to acknowledge?" He asked, in a quest for answers.

"Shall I praise for not disappointing me now? Why would I congratulate you for doing good when I expect no less of anyone that carries my name?" The older man inquired in return.

In Woo laughed, not surprised but bitter. "I understand better now." He brought a hand to his stomach, protectively covering the bandages as his laughter died down for the sole reason that it pained him. "So it's only because Ji Hoon is a constant disappointment that you bother to congratulate him on his too few successes?" He guessed. "Makes sense. As much as the rest of your pedagogy all things considered." His lips curled up in a satisfied smile. "I expect no answer to that. Don't bother. Men like us are past excuses, are we not?"

Seo Chung Hyun opened his mouth, let out a short huff and closed it again, lips curling up too. "I thought you were ready but you still can't simply ask for what you want. That gratification you seek from me still, so desperately, so shamefully, is what makes me ultimately better than you. In your own eyes."

In Woo's jaw clenched at the words, his gaze stilling as it gained a particular fierceness. He silently held his father's gaze as the car moved around the busy streets, both eerily quiet.

~*~

" _Annyeonghashibnikka, Daepyo Eesanim_." Yoo Jin respectfully bowed, bringing a faint smile out of her employer's lips. Her choice to entirely ignore the former company C.E.O and now Chairman of the Board was definitely deliberate.

In Woo nodded in acknowledgement, hands tucked in the pockets of his pants before turning to his father. " _Sajangnim_."

"I will see you at dinner tonight." The older man replied.

"No." In Woo shot back. "Unless you are attending the annual charity event for the orphans and wards of the country tonight that is."

"You won't be attending it either. This year, Ji Hoon will represent the company." The patriarch informed.

In Woo nodded quietly. His head hung low for for a second, before he went on: "Well then," He looked up again. "it is a good thing I received an invitation under my own name. Isn't it?"

The older man nodded. "Of course it is. My two sons to represent the entreprise? It will certainly give a good image of Daehan." He smiled, clasping a hand on In Woo's shoulder. "You are doing well." He declared before walking away.

The Daehan Director's jaw clenched, right eye twitching as he dealt with the uncomfortable stuffiness left by the ghost of a touch.

Yoo Jin cleared her throat. "I have done the research regarding the perfect candidate."

In Woo's brows instantaneously creased. "I told you to rest."

"I did." The Secretary replied, offering a faint smile. "Once I was done. I would not have managed to sleep otherwise. It was very selfish of me." She knew what she wanted and whom she wanted to grow to be. In Woo respected that. And chose not to question it further as they stepped into the elevator that would lead them to the male's office floor.

~*~

In Woo doesn't like that perfect candidate. In fact, he's vetoing it. "No."

Yoo Jin blinked, taken aback. "What do you mean?" She inquired. "He's perfect. Young, naive, genteel but talented. And, he already trusts you."

In Woo huffed. "Whose your second choice?" He inquired. "I wish to see the file of your second and third choices."

The female's lips curled up in a displeased rictus. "I did not know we settled for second best now, _Daepyonim_."

In Woo chuckled through gritted teeth, his bottow jaw pushed forward and his eyes narrowed. "I would be settling for any of them. There is no perfect candidate."

"And yet, you would exclude our most valid option." Yoo Jin shot back, with no difficulty. She took her job seriously. And had accepted many things to get where she was. But she'd never, ever, expected that her boss' feelings would get in her way. She'd settled in the comfortable belief that the only person he allowed himself to feel something with or for, was her. And the extent was indulged proximity and drives back home late nights.

"He..." In Woo sighed deeply. "Yook Dong Sik is unpredictable. And emotionally driven. That makes him a wild card."

"I doubt you'd struggle to control him." The secretary replied.

In Woo laughed. "He's probably the only person I have met that I do not understand. I cannot control the unknown. Because I can't foresee anything when it comes to him."

The secretary drew in a breath through her nose. "I don't have the will to convince you of something you already know. He, is the best choice. And you know I am right, because you do, trust my skills. Now, I will give you room to properly ponder it. And think. Because I'm afraid you've been overwhelmed with the extent of your own feelings recently." She politely bowed, then promptly left the room before he could argue or yell at her.

In Woo scoffed as the door clicked shut. "Feelings? Me? Right." He shook his head. "I don't feel anything but curiosity for Yook Dong Sik. That would be nonsensical. And impractical." He spun on his chair, glancing at the large bay window behind his desk. "Absolute nonsense. What even would I feel? Pity? A little bit of disgust?" He paused, brows creasing at the mere thought that he could feel either of those for the other man. It didn't sit well with him. Just to imply those, to voice those, felt odd. He knew, he felt neither. But he wasn't certain about how he felt.

**_Or when, he'd started feeling at all._ **

Currently, he had no room for emotional baggage. He couldn't be weighed down by anything on his way up. Not when it all felt within his reach. Burn the kingdom, build his own on fuming ashes. That was the plan. Involving Yook Dong Sik was risky. He couldn't just— Actually. He could. He should, even. This would be a great way to find out whether or not he could separate the professional from the personal. If he couldn't, he'd simply get rid of the personal.

_This was a good test._

Or so he tried to fully persuade himself as he reached out for his desk phone line, to call in his secretary. Yoo Jin was right. He'd been feeling too much and acting too little. He had a glass ceiling to break. And sitting around pondering about others, namely Dong Sik, wouldn't help. He needed to keep his momentum and proceed with his plan. That's who he was. Someone cool-headed, calculating and, in no way overwhelmed by 'feelings' for some benevolent boy with a selfless heart.

And, he didn't even knew if Dong Sik would be interested by the job offer. Maybe he'd been stressing about it for naught. Well, not stressing. There were no reasons to stress. Merely, well, feeling a certain frustration at the prospect of having his... what? Lover? Significant Other? Tolerable Annoyance sounded more accurate. Yes. Having the only annoying person he found tolerable work here, was a frustrating prospect. For some reason.

~*~

"I don't know..."

In Woo let out a sigh of relief. "Great." He grinned. "I told Yoo Jin you weren't fit for it but she—"

"Wait." Dong Sik narrowed his eyes. "Why did you discuss hiring me in selling service with your secretary? Wouldn't I be working for your brother?"

In Woo sighed. "Not really. I mean, yes. Technically. But I was hoping you wouldn't mind make some acquisitions for me under a prête-nom."

"A what?" Dong Sik asked, brows creasing.

"Nominee account." In Woo replied, glad to see the other man nod. He had a degree in economics and econometrics after all. Why? That was entirely beyond In Woo seen the fluffy haired boy's personality. But hey, Yook Dong Sik was full to the brim with surprises and fascinating contradictions.

"So you want to use me?" Dong Sik asked.

"Well, I didn't offer you a job out of kindness of heart or because I wanted you near me. I won't even see you really. But, you are a competent young man, and it appears we already share a bond of sorts. So I'd have a lot less struggle trusting you than I would have someone else." In Woo replied, before taking a careful sip of his coffee. It was mild and frankly too sugary. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why Dong Sik had picked that particular age worn café of all places. But here they were.

"You hate it." The bright faced man spoke, grinning as he watched In Woo take another painful sip.

"Quite frankly, it's making me want to spend even more than I already do on unnecessarily expensive coffee, yes." In Woo replied, before taking another unimpressed glance at the place. They were the only two customers and he was certain he saw two flies mate on a donut in the pastries window display. He'd definitely shower as soon as he made it back home. "Why here?" He finally asked, schooling his features again.

"Isn't it quaint?" Dong Sik asked, forlornly looking around as he let out a sigh of satisfaction.

In Woo sighed through parted lips but a clenched jaw. "Oh, it's old-fashioned for sure. If it ever was, fashion. But old, yes. Definitely."

Dong Sik giggled. "You hate this place." His nose scrunched up, eyes falling shut in a bright, satisfied grin.

"No." In Woo rolled his shoulder. "I don't hate it. But I'll never come back."

"Not even with me?" The male asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would you make me go through that twice if you have any care for me at all?" In Woo questioned, brows creasing.

"It used to be really great, you know." Dong Sik said softly. "But the owner lost his wife a year ago and never really managed to recover." He sighed, shoulders sagging a little and his head hung a little forward. "I think I'm one of the few old customers who still bothers to come. I don't want this place to die."

Ah yes, it was out of pure selflessness of heart. In Woo should've suspected it. "Why don't you help him out then? Work here." He proposed and shrugged.

"I offered." Dong Sik replied. "But he doesn't have the money to pay an employee and refuse to let me work for free even though I proposed."

In Woo snorted. "Of course you offered to work for free." This was so on brand for Dong Sik, the Daehan director thought, scratching his eyebrow. Wow, he really hated just how much Yook Dong Sik was willing to give of himself to others. And for nothing in return. That kind of unadulterated kindness was nauseating. Frustrated, In Woo downed his horrendous coffee and rolled up his sleeve to check the time. "I have to go soon." He announced. "I have a charity auction tonight."

Dong Sik's lips faintly curled up. "So you can be nice?"

"Please, it's all deductible from my taxes." The dark haired man replied, grinning a little.

"Ah." His interlocutor nodded. "Fine. Just one question before I tell you whether or not I accept your offer."

"Ask away." In Woo replied.

"Why? Why do you need someone to buy securities in street name with a nominee account? You work for Daehan. You're an heir of that society. It makes no sense." Dong Sik pointed out, gently tilting his head to the side.

"It's..." In Woo sighed deeply, lowering his gaze for a second before he held back the other's gaze. "You know that my father is... Well, let's say that he has a favorite. Who isn't me. In spite of everything I've accomplished and my brother's well, lack of accomplishment, my father still believes Daehan should be entrusted to him. I don't. But I'm done being comprehensive about it. People's lives depend on the entreprise." In Woo knew he was appealing to Dong Sik with that aspect, but it was true. He didn't truly care about those people, but their job were, on the line. He wasn't lying. Ji Hoon's leadership would only take them so far. And that wasn't very far. "So I've decided to acquire mass capital in order to—"

"Proceed with a hostile takeover." Dong Sik guessed.

"Not quite, because I haven't been going to the company's current shareholders, instead I have been placing my own trustworthy allies within that group. And I do possess quite a bit of Daehan myself. So I have no intent to physically acquire more to gain control. But yes, in substance, this is my intent. However, I need to create my own entreprise first. And all of that needs to remain entirely under the radar. I won't poach the company's workers, and in order to hire fast and in great quantity to be efficient, I need the money."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Dong Sik simply asked. "Will it bring you the closure you seek for?"

In Woo chuckled. "My father thinks I'm not ready to be King because I still look up to him as the current King. This, is the way to prove to him that I am a ruler of my own making. No longer standing in his shadow but claiming my throne."

"You do realize that this analogy is absolutely messed up, right?" Dong Sik inquired. "Your family is..." He paused. "It's apparently a lot."

In Woo laughed. "You have no idea."

"True. But," Dong Sik reached out, putting a hand atop of In Woo's. "I would like to know more. When you feel ready to share."

In Woo looked down at the hands for a couple of seconds. Then withdrew his own. "I will think about it." He replied, before standing and dropping way too much money on a formicatable. "But right now I have to go."

Dong Sik nodded. "Text me once you made it back home."

In Woo stilled in his steps, and turned back to face Dong Sik, entirely confused. "Why?" He asked.

"So I know you made it back." Dong Sik replied, an amused fondness appearing on his features.

The Daehan director marched back towards his date with a certain determination. "I don't understand you most of the time," He admitted. "but," He carefully leant in, gently bringing a hand to cup Dong Sik's cheek. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Slowly, In Woo reopened his eyes to find Dong Sik starring at him, absolutely mind boggled. Ah. So the two of them could have that effect on one another. "I think I like that." He finished, before letting go. "I know you'll text me when you get home. You over text." He said before actually walking out.


	13. Day Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Woo has an interesting encounter at a rather unexpected place. A friend of sorts. No matter how good he might be doing though, his family makes sure he doesn't forget who he truly is.

"The foundation for the wards and orphans of the country chaired by Choi Yoo Jin Samonim has gotten in touch." The Daehan director nodded dismissively at the information disclosed by his secretary. Usually he'd receive a thank you card but he supposed, seen his donation, a call was expected. "They were humbled by your donation." He knows those are the words Yoo Jin heard because she's just a little amused when she says them. There are reminders scattered here and there that behind her perfectly put together mask, there is a wild animal on a makeshift leash of their own. Sure, to an extent, Seo In Woo controls her. But there might come a day, where she realized she no longer needs him and simply frees herself. Because she can. He wonders what will happen then. Will she make a pack of her own or kill her former Alpha? It's entertaining to think about. "Daepyonim?" He shakes his head. refocusing on her. "Shall I RSVP? Will you attend?"

"Attend?" In Woo raises an eyebrow.

"The celebration in honour of your donation." She repeats, brows faintly creasing.

"Oh of course, I can hardly miss that, can I?" He replies. To which Yoo Jin properly frowns. "What? You thought I wouldn't want to go?"

"Frankly? A costumed party in an orphanage? Yes, I assumed you'd rather send me and presents for the children." Yoo Jin replied. "But I'm sure the press will love to see you there. Surely it will do wonders for your image."

"Exactly." In Woo replied, an easy expression on his features despite the prospect leaving him anything but enchanted. "You and the presents are still going though." He informed.

"Of course, _Daepyonim_. I'm always your plus one." Oh that easiness with which the reply came out, that ability to speak so freely in his company, that was exactly why Jo Yoo Jin was the only person allowed close. She wanted close. And she was unafraid enough to get there. Easily, the woman moved into announcing the daily schedule.

In Woo hummed for a moment before asking: "How is the audit going?"

Yoo Jin rose both eyebrows, unimpressed. "Embezzling as per expected."

In Woo chuckled. "You sound very disappointed.

"Well, with all due respect Daepyonim, your little brother is neither particularly creative in his methods nor any good at dissimulating his traces." She replied, so carelessly referring to her current CEO.

The eldest Seo son hardly begrudged her. "That's why the people in his service change so often. He needs scapegoats." He replied, with an easy smile, lightly tilting his head to the side. "I almost feel sorry for whomever is about to get fired this time around."

Yoo Jin merely nodded. "Another department could always rehire them in a couple of months. _Or another firm..._ " She said, referencing, perhaps, In Woo's own future enterprise.

His lips faintly curled up, eyes narrowing. "Bitter but competent former Daehan employees." Interesting enough of an idea to look into. "Perhaps." He spoke, cautious still not to count his chickens before they hatched. Especially such a meaningful and voluminous chicken. He was basically gambling his future. If he succeeded, he'd rise to unprecedented heights. But if he failed, he'd have nothing but himself and the disdain of his peers.

**Good thing he'd never failed before.**

~*~

The final meeting with his different marketing teams was genuinely testing In Woo's patience. The team leader was very disingenuously, and quite sloppily at that, trying to pitch an absolute lack of progress in the longest way possible to pretend he'd achieved something. Had he been forward and efficient, perhaps the Daehan director would have been merciful, but he could genuinely feel his anger rise with every redundant information reaching his ears.

\--- “Hey, whose your favorite Red Velvet?”

In Woo blinked, looking down at the notification displayed on his phone. Whose? As in who is? What did he mean, whose? What Red Velvet cake topping he prefered? Wasn't it a bit exaggerated of a shortcut? Sighing, In Woo looked back up and raised a finger. "One minute." He told the team leader in the middle of his exposé to type up 'Who are Red Velvet?' on Naver.

_A kpop group._

_A, female, kpop group?!_

He'd interrupted his meeting for this? Jaw clenching, the Daehan director's eyes twitched. For a second he pictured simply slaughtering Dong Sik in the most savage way, not even bothering to make it look like a suicide but instead ripping off every limb one by one. Then using his victim's dominant arm as a baseball bat to smash his cranium with. Inhaling deeply, he rolled his shoulders and still bothered to text back:

“I am in a meeting. Don't bother me for stupid things. But I suppose Seulgi has fairly distinguished features. Try to make me listen to a single song of theirs and this is over. I will block you on every known/authorized platform I know.” ---

"Sorry." In Woo said, turning his phone off and placing it on the table. "Please, you were saying?"

\-- “Huh, I would have guessed Joy.”

\-- “I mean, seen Yoo In Na it would make more sense, I guess.”

In Woo stole a glance to his phone. Who was Yoo In Na again? How was she relevant to the conversation? The young director shook his head. There was no conversation to be had there. He was reading through a string of nonsensical and irrelevant messages.

Talking about nonsensical things... The Daehan director cleared his throat and stood. "I'm sorry. I already gave you fifteen minutes. This is getting ridiculous." He sighed. "Do not misunderstand, I have no doubt the workers are trying their hardest and I have no intention to punish anyone here for a lack of result. Actually, I am here to help find solutions. But I don't take it well when someone willingly wastes my times in a rather botched attempt to cover their shortcomings. Frankly, it's just another shortcoming to add to the list." He cleared his throat. "Let's have a ten minutes break and reconvene afterwards." He said, exiting the room first. Yoo Jin right behind him.

She waited for the elevator doors to be closed to announce: "You did well."

In Woo blinked a few times, brows creasing and turned to her. "Since... Since when do you just... What is this? Words of support? Why?"

She shrugged. "I just meant that you handled that well overall, _but_ ,"

"Ah." In Woo's lips curled up. "That sounds a lot more like you."

"Always glad to offer constructive criticisms." The personal assistant replied.

~*~

"Yook Dong Sik?" In Woo said, brows genuinely creasing as he spotted the young man dressed up as an elf, handing out balloons.

"Seo In Woo-shi." Oh. So he was capable of formalities then? It's probably the first time In Woo hears them coming from his interlocutor. "What are you, what are you doing here, Daepyonim?" He inquired, before bending down to listen to a boy's request.

"Of all the places..." The Daehan Director said softly. Well, no, actually it wasn't that surprising. Of course Yook Dong Sik would be there. He was a saint. In Woo watched him with the children for a bit, curious and unimpressed at the same time. He didn't hate children, no. He just didn't give much thought to those tiny humans and hardly understood why we were expected to love them just because they existed. No matter the size, a problem is a problem and kids tended to create too many of those.

Eventually, there were no more children in a hurry to acquire a balloon. So In Woo approached the other a little, raising an eyebrow as he appraised Dong Sik's apparel. "I'm not the one who stands out." Dong Sik replied, with an amused chuckle. "You're not even wearing a costume."

"I'm dressed as a serial killer." In Woo replied. "They look like everybody else." He added on, his lips curling into a faint smirk.

Dong Sik shook his head, unimpressed. "You just put a suit and called it a day, I bet you didn't even change after work."

"Actually," In Woo readjusted his tie. "I changed in a hotel room ten minutes from here. Yoo Jin and I needed to make sure we matched. She's a fairy godmother with plenty of gifts. I'm a helper."

"But you're not currently helping?" Dong Sik pointed out.

"I'm on strike." In Woo replied.

"No, actually, you're her boss, a corporate, this is the perfect analogy." The fluffy haired elf for the night replied. "You're profiteering from her job while doing nothing."

In Woo's lips parted as he let out an open mouthed huff. "That's one way to see it." He said. "One misinformed way, but, one way."

"Oh yeah? What have you done tonight?" Dong Sik asked.

"I've been networking. Also the night is still young."

A child rushed towards them. Or more so, towards In Woo. Seamlessly, the man slipped on a gentle mask, gently patting the brat's head as he looked down. "Thanks for the hug." He said. "May I ask what I did to earn it?"

The kid pointed at Yoo Jin handing away gifts. "The fairy said you hand picked the gifts for us. Thank you sir." He spoke.

And In Woo picked up the kid with a cat makeup, naturally shifting just a little to offer the best angle to the photographer who believed himself discreet. "You're welcome." He replied, on that same saccharine tone.

The kid seemed to pick up on the photograph as well because he laid his head on In Woo's shoulder, offering his fondest expression. Huh. The Daehan director's interrogations grew as tiny hands wrapped around his neck. Sure, he was good at playing nice. But children, much like animals usually picked up on his cold aura and stayed away. But this one, this one was ostentatiously clingy and apparently very good at image control as well. Testing a theory, the man turn to look into the boy's eyes as he whispered : "You should be scared of me."

And unafraid, the kid replied : "I don't think so." With such determination and calm that In Woo knew. He could recognize another predator in the making when he encountered one. He laughed and put the kid down. He'd definitely have to talk to the person administrating this place now. That kid would require proper psychological treatment. Also, knowing his background would definitely prove interesting.

"Awww." Dong Sik commented as the kid ran off. "You made a friend."

In Woo chuckled. "I don't think so." He replied."But certainly an interesting encounter." He commented.

"Ah, Seo In Woo-ssi!" An old man called, waving the young director towards him.

In Woo nodded in acknowledgement. "Networking never stops." He spoke, looking back towards Dong Sik and courteously nodding.

"Sure, go back to pretending to work." Dong Sik replied, bowing respectfully in return.

"Cheeky." In Woo replied, gently tugging on his tie with a faint grin on his lips before walking away. His grin widened upon hearing Dong Sik curse as he walked away.

~*~

The following morning, In Woo had been 'invited' to have brunch with his family. That meant, a driver had been sent to fetch him from his flat with little more than ten words and three of them was : please get in.

He silently watched the scenery pass from the backseat, feeling oddly calm for what was bound to turn into a face off between him and his father. "It'll be fun.... right?" He whispered out, as the car slowed down upon entering an underground parking. He inhaled deeply as the driver came to open his door. In Woo undid his seatbelt and walked out. He offered a polite nod before heading towards the elevator leading to the parking's exit.

A minute later, he was stepping inside the house, taking his shoes off and slipping off his coat. Of course, no one to greet him. Though he was certain he'd been heard. Chuckling, he hanged his coat before taking off his suit jacket. He tucked it under his arm and headed towards the dining hall.

_Oh..._

The whole family was there. Including his older sister and her less than stellar company of a husband. Still, he respectfully bowed in front of them. "Ah, you're here." His father said. "Come take a seat besides me."

In Woo knew better than to allow his features to shift at the words. He merely crossed the distance between him and the dining table, draping the suit jacket around the chair's back before settling down, having every intent to make it clear that he wasn't going to stay long. "You called for me, _Sajangnim_."

"Ah _kure_." His father said. And dropped a newspaper on In Woo's empty plate. "Congratulations." He said. "It's a shame you told none of us, we would've gladly attended."

"Oh no, please. I would've been embarrassed."In Woo replied, picking up the newspaper to unfold it and take a good look at the full picture. "It was a hasty last minute decision, really. You know I don't usually attend that sort of events."

"You seem quite comfortable with that child though." His stepmother pointed out. "I did not expect our In Woo to be so into children."

"Hopefully he isn't too, into them." His sister commented.

The young Daehan Director chuckled, refolding the newspaper. "I would love to dote on my nephews but, you have yet to produce any." He pointed out, very aware that her sister's matrimony was little more than one out of convenience.

"And you can't find a wife." Ji Hoon added, grinning just a little.

"True." In Woo admitted. "I am married to my work currently." He spoke, reaching out for a slice of toasted bread and deftly using the butter knife.

"That much devotion to Daehan is properly admirable." The Seo patriarch said. "You should take example, Ji Hoon-ah." That sounded far too good to be true. "Now that you are CEO after all," Ah here it came, the reminder that in spite of his dedication, In Woo was a subordinate of his brother. "you have to work harder than anyone else."

"But it's important that our son still maintains a social life." In Woo's stepmother commented. "I want grandchildren."

" _Eomonim_." In Woo's sister chuckled. "Sleeping around isn't quite the stability children require. And I'm not certain an accidental bastard would look that good with Ji Hoon's antecedents." Well, at least their sister never spared anyone her venom. She distributed evenly.

"Quite frankly it's a surprise no women came forward to pretend her child was Ji Hoon's." Her husband added on. "Or In Woo's."

"Please, there's more chances of him being aeunuch than the father or anyone's child." Ji Hoon replied. Of course, he could get away with that sort of comments.

In Woo laughed. "True, true, I have little experience with women. But at least, I can recall them all." He replied before bringing the glass of orange juice in front of him to his lips.

Ji Hoon grinned. "Oh wow, he bites back today." He said, before laughing. "Or attempts to." He added. "Was the leash loosened recently?" He asked, turning to their father.

"I will not allow you to compare your brother to an animal." The older man dryly replied, unamused. "Having good manners and being above petty behavior are abilities that you currently lack."

Ji Hoon blinked, taken aback for a second before he bowed his head. "My apologies, Sajangnim."

In Woo narrowed his eyes at the surreal scene, wondering what kind of long game his father was playing there. Was he trying to hold him back at Daehan now that he knew his son could be a real threat? Was In Woo finally considered his brother's equal? _What a strange morning..._

_What a strange day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think In Woo's father is trying to manipulate him somehow or is he truly trying to be better to his son?


	14. Day Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense. And intense.

Dongsik blinked, eyes slowly opening. A faint smile slowly drew itself on the male's lips as he emerged. Today was bound to be a good day. He could feel it. Sitting up in his bed, he stretched and heaved a pleased yawn before pushing the covers. The male got out of bed and headed straight to the kitchen, starting his rice cooker before he headed to the bathroom.

He re-emerged after a shower, getting dressed before proceeding with breakfast. The male absentmindedly checked his phone as he ate, before eventually settling on his conversation with In Woo. If one could even call that a conversation. Most of it was one-sided, sometimes even replied with 'Read.' or 'Acknowledged.' which probably were the In Woo version of 'k.' He did indulge the ranting, though. He read those texts right away, always. Dong Sik knew because he had an alert telling him the messages had been read. Sighing, he locked his phone before he sent another string of random texts to his... To his what? What were they exactly? Was it too early to ask?

Should he even aspire to be all that, for a lack of better term, to Seo In Woo? Their friendship had started peculiarly enough, and the more Dong Sik thought about it, the more awkward he felt about it. Not quite guilty for the accidental overhearing but for forcing himself into In Woo's life afterwards. He didn't think he could let the other man go anymore. But this is definitely not how he'd thoughts things would go. At all. He'd gone way off plan and now, now he didn't knew what to do, or what he wanted anymore.

Frustratedly, he ran fingers through his unruly puffy mane, groaning as his feet kicked around for a couple of seconds. Then he hit his knee on his dining table and well, this was a sign enough that he had to stop. Sniffing softly as he rubbed said hurt knee, the young man pouted. What made him think, that of all the people, he was the missing piece to what turned out to be the very jagged jigsaw that is Seo In Woo? He can't even tell when he's stop actively trying to get the other man to open up to him and just grew to accept him. Hell, he'd even brought him to meet his family. And their approval, had meant an awful lot. But also made him realized that he wouldn't have been quite ready to let go even if they'd disliked him. And that's a huge discovery of its own.

Shaking his head, the male picked up his now ringing phone. "Yook Dong Sik-ssi?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

He nodded, before chuckling at his own silliness and replying: "Ye?"

"I am Jung Ho Yeon, HR manager for Daehan Securities." The woman announced. "I am contacting you because you manifested a certain interest for working in our selling service, do my informations still hold true as of currently?"

"Yes." Dong Sik reply, accompanying the words with a firm nod.

"Good." The woman replied. "It appears that a position has been recently vacated in one of our teams and you, amongst several others are being considered for it. Of course, we will be holding in person interviews. Shall we try to work a slot for yours?"

"Ah ye." Dong Sik replied. "The sooner the better!" He excitedly added before laughing a little.

"Very well. How about tomorrow? Nine a.m?"

"That would be great." Dong Sik replied.

"Great. Be aware that you must be on site about 20 minutes prior to fill in some paperwork. Also, have your identity card and an updated resume in your possession. Were you to be late, you'd be considered ineligible. Do you understand?"

Dong Sik swallowed thickly. "Perfectly." He replied.

"Very well. Then, let me wish you good luck and bid you goodbye, Yook Dong Sik-ssi."

"Thank you." Dong Sik answered. "Have a grea—" She hung up on him. Fair enough, she probably was a busy woman, he thought. And genuinely wondered how many others were actually considered for the position. Shall he text In Woo about it? Call him? Ask for pointers? Dong Sik shook his head, no no no. He was going to do this fair and square. Also, since when did Seo In Woo occupy so much space in his mind? He was his own man before he was Seo In Woo's... something.

Sighing, the male ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, lifting up the unruly mane. What was he doing? Was it right to get so involved in In Woo's life? Was it right to work at Daehan knowing what he did? What had he signed up for exactly? And why couldn't he let go and walk away anymore? Lowering his hand, Dong Sik covered his eyes and heaved another long sigh. "I'm making a mess..." He whispered out softly.

Then he stood up, reminding himself that he was on dog sitting duty after all. And from what he grasped, Bo Kyung's father would be returning home today. So it was a happy day, regardless of how conflicted he currently felt. Thus Dong Sik allowed for a smile to curl up his lips as he got prepared to leave.

~*~

"You!" Dong Sik rolled his eyes as he recognized his neighbor's voice. The man lived a level up but had made it his duty to stop by Dong Sik's floor every now and then to give him a fright. The poofy haired man slowly spun on his feet before respectfully bowing his head. "It's you, wasn't it?" The other man asked, growing closer to tower over him. "It's you who sent that tall puny guy in a suit to threaten me?"

"Threaten you?" Dong Sik asked, brows creasing.

"Yeah, he threw me a solid punch, I'll give him that. But that's 'cos I was surprised. He threw one punch, dislocated my jaw by the way," The man, Chil Sung, brought a hand to his jawline, wincing faintly in remembrance. "then threw me some money to have it fixed. And said I shouldn't bother you anymore because he knows how to break every single bone in my body so that he can chop me into an interesting combination of body parts to burn into his fireplace." Chil Sung scoffed. " _Geu saeki,_ he watched too many movies."

"He wasn't kidding." Dong Sik simply replied, monochord. "Do you not know who he is? He won't do it himself, of course, but he could send men to have you broken and torn. He could send men to make you disappear and pay others to entirely erase your existence." He added, trying his best to keep neutral features. He sighed softly, bringing a hand to Chil Sung's shoulder. " _Aigoo, hyung_... I am so so so sorry. I had no idea he would be so offended when I talked to him about what you've made me go through. It's just..." He sighed softly. "We've been fantasizing about all sorts of murders we could potentially commit and he claimed he could get away with all of them thanks to his money and status. I didn't know he was so serious about it. But you gave me so much material." He squeezed Chil Sung's shoulder. "I suggest tearing you apart limb from limb, boiling them in hot water, then removing every single layer atop of the bone to burn them away while I grind the bones." He chuckled. "And you live alone, right hyung? With no family that visits, right hyung? So it could fairly easily be disguised as a disappearance of sorts. All it'd take is to clean your flat, take the clothes off your closet, the tv, your phone, that sort of stuffs. Make it look like you left." He inhaled deeply, eyes falling shut as if he was picturing it before shaking his head. "Ah those fantasies." He shook his head, blinking as he reopened his eyes. "My mind is full of them. Of all sorts. I've really been considering the question of the perfect murder recently after watching—"

"HYUNGNIM!" Chil Sung interrupted, falling on his knees and gripping Dong Sik's legs. The younger male's eyes widen in utter surprise. "Please, hyungnim, spare me! Let me join you and your man! I'll be a great addition to the gan—"

Dong Sik covered the man's mouth. "Shhh! There are other people living here." He reminded.

Chil Sung nodded a few times, and Dong Sik removed his hand. "I am so, so, so, so sorry, hyungnim." He said, before properly kneeling in front of Dong Sik. "I realize now that the business of the..." He further lowered his voice to speak out the next word: "gang, should not be discussed in public space."

Dong Sik let out a confused chuckle. What gang? What was this man on about? Sighing, he shook his head and reminded himself that he was expected elsewhere. Thus whatever that was, he'd have to deal with it later. "Alright, alright." He patted Chil Sung's shoulder. "Just rise to your feet. I have somewhere else to be right now. But hum, keep this conversation to yourself for now? And go back to your regular day, yeah?"

Chil Sung eagerly nodded, standing up again. "You're too good, hyungnim."

"Ah, ye..." Dong Sik offered an awkward smile, nodding before he spun on his feet to get to the elevator, calling it.

Chil Sung stood uncomfortably close, watching him until the door of the elevator opened. And even then, he excitedly waved Dong Sik goodbye as the door closed between them.

The puffy haired young man heaved a sigh of relief as Chil Sung disappeared from sight. "But... I've never talked to In Woo about him though..." He remarked, feeling uneasy about it. How much exactly did In Woo know about him? And what was he doing with the information?

~*~

Dog sitting always made him feel lighter. As he threw the ball again for the two dogs to chase, Dong Sik couldn't help but genuinely smile. For a little while, he simply forgot all the interrogations he had, and all the worries, to simply look at happy dogs.

Giggling as they returned to him, Dong Sik crouched down to pet the animals, wanting them to catch them breath for a bit. He didn't have any water and didn't want them to grow too thirsty before they went back. The two animals didn't seem bothered by it, rolling on their backs and letting out noises of satisfaction when he scratched them just right. "I'm gonna adopt so many of you guys one day." Dong Sik declared, laughing. "In Woo wouldn't like that, would he?" He asked softly before sighing. Hold on. Since when did he start envisioning his future with Seo In Woo? Or more frighteningly: Why couldn't he envision a pleasant future without In Woo?

"Damnit." Dong Sik let out, chuckling at the expressions of confusion on the puppies' face. "You're the lucky ones. Not a care in the world. Just giving and taking love all day." He laughed. "I envy you guys." It would certainly all be simpler if he was just a happy puppy.

~*~

Once he'd brought back the dogs to their rightful owner, Dong Sik decided to walk to the meat republic. He was in no particular rush and merely felt bored, so he might as well give a hand at his parents' restaurant. It would be a good occasion to announce them that he might be getting a real job soon as well.

But as he walked alone with his thoughts, they kept drifting to one person. A person he didn't know what to think of anymore. He hadn't been doing much thinking recently, choosing instead to feel. A lot. Too soon. Perhaps too much as well. But how do you kill a feeling?

Before he knew, Dong Sik was at the door of the meat republic. And his sister was ushering him, asking for help during the lunch rush. Mindlessly, he slipped on the apron and fell back into the routine, glad to be able to tune off his own thoughts. He was good at it, hyper focusing on a task at hand.

He didn't find the time to tell them about the job interview. Not even after they cleaned up for lunch and closed to get ready to open for dinner. Instead he washed the dishes quietly, listening to his stepmother's humming. He'd come to a certain realization. He didn't like it. But it was the answer to all his interrogations.

Then they opened for dinner. And the first customer had a very family face. "Oh! _Orabeoni!_ " His sister declared, before elbowing Dong Sik who stood fairly quiet. In Woo chuckled at that, a little embarrassed.

"Pick a table, any table. Meal's on the house!" Dong Sik's father said. And In Woo silently nodded, glancing around before settling towards the back, out of sight from the window. He dropped a bag on the chair next to him.

And all eyes fell on an unmoving Dong Sik. Including In Woo, who looked a little... apprehensive? His sister pushed Dong Sik towards the man, almost leading him to trip. But he caught himself and giggled it off. "How have you been?" He asked, sitting across In Woo.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He replied. "You haven't texted all day, so I wondered if your phone was broken or if you'd been kidnapped. I had to come and see for myself."

"How did you know I'd be here?" Dong Sik asked.

"I didn't." In Woo replied, brows creasing. "I hoped. I would have tried your flat next."

"Oh." Dong Sik blinked.

"Are you alright, Yook Dong Sik-ssi?" In Woo questioned.

Of course. So formal. Always. "I..." Dong Sik's brows creased. "I..."

In Woo reached out for the bag. "I'm not good at this." He prefaced, holding it out towards Dong Sik. "But I heard about the interview. And perhaps this was the right call because it might make you happier? It, it made me happy. To choose that, for you." He admitted.

Of course, by then, all three pair of Dong eyes were on them. Dong Sik opened the large bag to pull out a thick gift box. Black with a white ribbon. He looked up towards In Woo, who tugged on his tie a little, seemingly embarrassed. Smiling faintly at that, Dong Sik looked back down to carefully tug on the ribbon. Then opened the box.

"Woah..." His sister said softly, hovering over his shoulder.

Blinking, Dong Sik ran a finger along the fabric of what appeared to be an emerald green suit jacket. A few shades above black, only green when caught in light. Probably more expensive than most of his wardrobe combined. "For the interview." In Woo declared. "Or, or not. I just figured... You know... A good suit is never wasted..."

"Certainly not such an expensive suit!" The Dong patriarch agreed. "What are you waiting for?" He asked his son. "Thank him!"

Dong Sik blinked. "Ah yeah." He nodded. "Thank you."

In Woo's brows creased. "If you don't like it, it's okay. The color, the cut, it can all be changed. I don't really mind."

"No, no, it's perfect!" Dong Sik exclaimed, before glaring at his family, who took a couple of steps back. Sighing, he covered back the box. "I'm taking the night off." He announced before standing up. "Will you take me home?"

In Woo nodded, a little confused. But stood up as well. Dong Sik grabbed his arm, leading him out. And ignored the fond glances of his family.

He dropped the arm as soon as they were out, knowing In Woo wasn't really in favor of any public display of any sort. The Daehan director's brows creased. But he remained silent as they walked to his car. He unlocked the door and got into the driving seat without a word from Dong Sik still. "What's going on?" In Woo asked.

"Take me home, will you?" Dong Sik asked, running his thumbs along the gift box.

"Of course." In Woo replied, starting the car. "But... Dong Sik-ssi, you're worrying me."

"How did you know about the interview tomorrow?" Dong Sik asked. "Like you said, I didn't text you all day."

"I work at Daehan. It was fairly easy to find out whether or not you made it through the selection process." In Woo replied.

"How did you know where to find me?" Dong Sik asked next.

"I didn't. Like I said, I tried here, and was planning to try your flat afterwards." In Woo reiterated.

"And when you showed up at my place the very first time one night before the morning I texted you my address? When you showed up at the café of the family I dogsit for? How did you know then?" Dong Sik further questioned.

"Would you believe me if I told you I have a super power?" In Woo asked chuckling. "It's called money." Dong Sik hummed softly. "Are you mad at me for tracking you?"

"No." Dong Sik replied. "I would have rather you asked. But I'm not mad at you." He looked out the window. "I'm mad at myself mostly."

"Why?" In Woo asked, stopping at a red light.

"For letting you in." Dong Sik replied. "I didn't realize just how much until this morning. But, my family, they care about you. Dong Chan he told his friends he had two brothers now. I know he's a just kid, he's barely eleven. He doesn't know the difference. I don't mind. In fact, I think," He lowered his head, features sombering despite the fondness that appeared in his gaze. "I think I liked that he considered you family. But that's the thing isn't it?" He said, as the light turned green. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

In Woo swallowed. "And that's... That's wrong how?" He asked.

"It's you. I shouldn't. That wasn't what I was supposed to do." Dong Sik cryptically replied.

"It's me." In Woo echoed before letting out a bitter chuckle. "Well I'm sorry." It sounded just a little too honest, and spoken so often at the same time that it felt all worn out. He was probably used to apologizing for being himself. 

"No, no, it's not like that." Dong Sik said, glancing towards the man to find his grip around the wheel tightening and his jaw clenched. But even then, even then, he found Seo In Woo beautiful. And isn't that just dangerous? "I don't care about the fact that you go around threatening my neighbors even though I think I should. I don't care about the fact that you probably hired someone to follow me. I don't care about the fact that you don't talk about your family. I don't care about the fact that you're trying to topple your father's empire. I don't care about the fact that you don't like to be touched. In fact, I think I'm happy when you indulge me." He swallowed, eyes gaining a certain gloss. "But I do care about the fact that you killed a woman." He finally let out, closing his eyes.

In Woo's eyes widened at the words and his head whipped towards Dong Sik. "What?"

Dong Sik sighed. " _I heard it all, at the columbarium._ " He admitted. "Back then, I tried to befriend you so hard hoping to find clues, evidence, anything to help the police. Or perhaps even convince you to turn yourself in." He explained. "But as more time passed, I stopped. I stopped because I," His eyes widened as he looked ahead. "IN WOO! THE CAR!"

In Woo's head focused back ahead, to see that they'd swerved lane, and a car was coming straight towards them. Swallowing, the male spun the wheel hard, aware that he couldn't prevent the collision. He extended an arm across Dong Sik's chest and closed his eyes as the collision happened, the other car's front ramming into the driver seat's car door.

_Yeah, perhaps he'd fallen in love as well._

_But what a strange way to find out._

_What a strange day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. Merry christmas though!


	15. Day Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Jin & Dong Sik start to wrestle with the demons of In Woo's world. Do you think Dong Sik & Yoo Jin can survive without him?

" _You can't get past here._ " A faceless voice.

" _Sir, you have to let go. You can't get past here._ " And another, accompanied by hands that attempted to remove his own from their grip on the stretcher.

" _Sir, you have to let us do our job, now. You can't co—_ " Dong Sik blinked, tears falling on the floor between his feet as his head hung low. His fingers had disappeared in the unruly mane that sat atop of his head.

"Sir," A voice gently spoke. He looked up to find a young nurse with a worried gaze. "Sir, you could be hurt... Would you mind if someone took a look?" She gently asked.

"I can't..." Dong Sik blinked again, his blurred vision becoming clearer as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't move. What if I miss anything?"

The young woman smiled fondly as she grew closer to him. "If anything happened, I would personally inform you." She promised. "Now do you mind coming with me? We won't go far. Just across, to get you examined." With those words, she held out a hand. And Dong Sik took it, biting his bottom lip.

~*~

It all passed in a blur. Not the accident, no. That he could recall vividly. The collision, the sound, the sensations. And In Woo slowly closing his eyes, just accepting his fate. What passed in a blur, was the examination. He heard himself mechanically reply to questions, move along when asked, laying back, sitting up, opening his eyes wide. He was fairly certain the blood on his face was cleaned. Then his hands. But it remained in his clothes. The stains remained in his head as well. He could see it all every time he closed his eyes for longer than a mandatory split second to blink.

_"The person in the passenger seat gets a serious injury or die in that sorts of cases. He has swerved in the direction of the passenger seat, knowing the driver's side would be hit."_

Dong Sik couldn't help but wonder then, what had led a murderer to ignore his survival instincts to protect him. Had he misunderstood the declaration at the columbarium? Sure, In Woo was cold and complicated, to put it lightly. But, what kind of psychopath saved someone who just admitted they knew he'd murdered someone? It didn't make sense. Or perhaps, he didn't want it to see... Running his fingers through his hair, Dong Sik heaved a long sigh as he started to drown in the whirlpool of his own thoughts and emotions.

Eventually, his fixated gaze moved, searching the origin of the sound of clicking heels growing closer to him. Of course it was her. Who else? He had no idea how she found out already, or at all, really. But Jo Yoo Jin stood in front of him. And she did not, look even a bit forthcoming.

"I was in the car with him." Dong Sik spoke, uncertain about how to start the conversation but knowing, there was a conversation to be had.

"I know." Yoo Jin replied, her tone eerily calm and quiet. "And you will keep that to yourself." She added, coldly but not angrily. Dong Sik opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off: "You have done enough."

The male's lips parted as disbelief shifted his features, tears once again pearling in his eyes. "I can't just..."

"You can't just what?" Yoo Jin asked, once again interrupting. "You've got two scrapes on your forehead. You can just walk out." She replied, the neutrality of her voice unsettling seen the situation. "You have an interview tomorrow. And no one, better find out that you were in the car with him." She warned. "Or you have no idea just how much trouble you can bring to yourself."

"But..." Dong Sik blinked, letting out a difficult breath through parted lips.

"But nothing." Yoo Jin said. " _You might be a nobody. But he isn't._ " She reminded. "His family, will tear you apart for the sake of practice run before they get their hands on whomever hit his car if they find out he's here because he chose to protect you." The personal assistant explained. "Walk out. And get the job tomorrow." She clinically reiterated. "This, is how you can help him right now. Leave the rest to me."

Dong Sik swallowed but silently nodded, tears welling in his eyes. Yoo Jin shook her head in disbelief. "I'm sorry..."

"Great, I'm sure your remorse will heal him up in no time." Yoo Jin replied.

Dong Sik's eyes fell shut as tears rolled down. "If anything happens, please..." He begged.

"I'll let you know." The secretary replied. She wasn't heartless. Just a little heartbroken too. "Now go. And make sure nobody sees you." Dong Sik nodded, and headed out, clutching the gift box in his hands.

~*~

**Coma.**

Yoo Jin had scoffed in disbelief at first upon hearing the words. And had asked if it was a medically induced one to hear that it wasn't. The secretary fell into a seat of the waiting room, not being authorized in the recovery ward. Had she not be put down as an emergency contact by In Woo himself, she wouldn't even have access to those informations. Brows creasing at the realization that he trusted her THAT much, her chin started to tremble. What was she supposed to do now? She couldn't be the one telling the Seo patriarch that his perfect, invincible son was in a coma. But she also needed to ensure that Dong Sik's or any passenger's really, presence in the car, wouldn't be revealed. So she had to either be there or talk to the doctors ahead.

Sighing, the secretary blinked away any possible tear that threatened to spill, ran a carefully manicured index under her nose as she sniffled once. Then reached out inside her bag for a pocket mirror, checking her overall appearance before she stood again, and exited the room. She had some damage control to do.

~*~

When she got back to the emergency ward to await for the Seos, they were already there. The whole family. She chuckled in disbelief, faintly shaking her head as she quickened her pace to reach them. "Daepyo Isanim," She bowed her head in front of Seo Ji Hoon first before turning to his father. "Sajangnim." She further lowered her head, jaw clenching as she awaited to be acknowledged.

"Ah ye, Yoo Jin-ah." The youngest brother spoke, poorly veiling the excitement in his voice.

"The doctor told us that In Woo was a hero." The patriarch spoke, without an ounce of pride in his voice. "Do you know who was in the car with him?"

"Me." She replied, slowly looking up to meet the doctor's gaze. And discreetly shook her head to inform him not to correct her. She was the one listed as the emergency contact after all.

"Fine." The old man said, tucking his hands in his pockets. "Thank you for informing us. Please let us know as soon as my son is transferred into a room." He told the doctor who nodded before taking their leave. Seo Chung Hyun slowly marched to stand in front of the secretary and said: "Jo Yoo Jin-ssi, look at me in the eyes and tell me exactly what happened."

The secretary, knowing it was a test, chinned up, features sobering up as she held the old man's gaze. She cleared her throat a little and very clinically retold: "We were in the car, planning to go celebrate all the good press returns," She couldn't say he was taking her home, the direction wasn't right. She'd just have to pick a decent restaurant in the vicinity and go there, bribe someone into saying they had a reservation but never made it. "but something happened, I don't quite remember what I said, but that made him loose his concentration, and before either of us knew, we were in wrong lane, a car coming right at us. He swerved towards the passenger side to protect it, exposing the driver."

The Seo patriarch chuckled, a sound that was let out through his nose. "You don't quite remember..." He looked around the emergency hall. "Kure..." He said, pulling a hand out and clenching his fist. The secretary flinched for a second when she realized what was coming and sucked in a breath. The flat of a ringed hand collided with her cheek seconds later.

"Chung Hyun-ah!" The stepmother spoke for the first time, gripping the old man's other arm. "We're in public," She reminded, growing closer to him. "think about your image."

The secretary's eyes stung but she did not let a single tear spill. "죄송합니다, 정말로." (Jwesonghamnida, jeongmal - I am so sorry, really.) The female said before bowing her head again, and walking away, clutching her handbag harder than before. If only she hadn't broken down earlier, she would have arrived faster and prevented that sloppy information control. One little moment of weakness, had costed her a lot already. There truly was, no time to cry. _They had an empire to destroy._

~*~

"He looks dead." In Woo's big sister declared upon setting an eye on her brother.

"He-hey, don't say such things." The stepmother spoke. "He merely looks asleep." Daring in ways she couldn't be when the young man awake, she gently patted his head. Then turned back to her husband. "He will wake up soon, I am certain."

"Do we want him to?" Ji Hoon disguised a chuckle in a fit of cough upon seeing the glare his father shot his big sister for that remark.

" _Eonni...._ " The youngest son started. "of course we want him to survive. Isn't he the best of us, after all?" He asked, struggling to hide his satisfaction as he watched Seo In Woo, the monster himself, lay down on a bed unprecedentedly helpless and almost completely still. Ji Hoon grew closer to the bed, out of sheer curiosity and leant down, near his brother's head as his father and their eldest sibling had a starring contest. "I really hope you can hear me when I say that you should just free us all and die." He whispered out, mercilessly. "Die, monster. Die." He patted In Woo's cheek. Then blinked. For a split second there, it looked like his brother had... smirked? It was gone before Ji Hoon could be sure of it though. So he stood straighter and pretended to remove something from his brother's shirt. "Lint," He spoke. "it gets everywhere."

"And you wouldn't get anywhere without our family name..." His sister grumbled, rolling her eyes.

Ji Hoon chuckled, lips curling up. "Still bitter to be someone else's wife rather than someone else's CEO, are we?"

"At least I am not alcoholic walking STD." His sister replied.

"Oh you wish you were half as promiscuous as I am." Ji Hoon replied. "Do you even remember when was the last time you had an—" He stopped himself, lips curling up as he chuckled. Then glanced towards her sister's husband giving him a shamelessly obvious once over. "Nevermind, you probably never experienced that."

The eldest Seo child gasped, opening her mouth to reply but was interrupted by their father who cut in to say: "Be quiet!" The older man let out in a guttural shout-like growl. "Your brother is in a coma," He gaze traveled to his other children. "I want the name of the person who did that to him. And I want to be certain that neither of you was involved."

"Please..." The eldest Seo child rolled her eyes. "The only one reckless enough to try to kill a sibling is lying in this very bed, in front of us."

"Agreed." Her husband said, reminding everyone that for some reason, he was there.

"You would..." Ji Hoon said, raising his eyebrows unimpressed. "But noonim's right. _Abeoji_ , neither of us would harm hyung."

"I certainly hope so." The old man coldly replied.

~*~

"Dong Sik-ah..." His father said softly, opening the door of the familial house to his son. "Wae? What happened? I thought Seo Daepyo was taking you home..." He went on, closing the door behind his son as his observed Dong Sik's crouched form.

"My iron won't work." Dong Sik said, sniffling a little as he held up the iron. "I, I," He blinked. "I want to wear the suit. But I can't iron it." He said. "My iron, it won't..." He loudly sniffled again as his eyes grew blurred.

Yook Jeong Chol's frown deepened, reaching out for the iron. "Give it to me. I'll try to see what I can do." He promised. "And if I can't fix it, I'll lend you mine."

"No." Dong Sik said. "You have to fix it. Please, fix it. It has to be fixable." He spoke, tears now freely rolling down his cheeks.

"Dong Sik-ah..." His father let out. "You're worrying me." He reached out to wipe away his son's cheek with the thumb of a work-worn hand. "Is Seo Daepyo forcing you to wear the costume tomorrow? Do you not want to go to the interview for Daehan? Did something else happened between the two of you? If he threatened or harmed you I will..." His grip hardened around the handle of the broken iron.

Dong Sik shook his head. "It's all my fault." He replied, before loudly sniffling. The fluffy haired male forced himself to wipe away the tears, remembering Yoo Jin's words. "In Woo's in the hospital, Appa. I'm just worried for him." He admitted.

"What?! The hospital?! Why?!" Yook Jong Cheol said. "Let me wake up the others, we'll—"

" _Appa_." Dong Sik shook his head. "We can't go this time. It's a severe accident. Only his family will be with him."

"Is that why you're here looking so sad? Because they sent you away?" Dong Sik's father inquired. His son nodded. "Oh..." The older man said softly. "I'm so sorry. I know how much you love him."

Dong Sik shrugged. "He's a good friend."

His father chuckled. "Friend, yeah." He brought a hand to his son's shoulder, upon seeing the gaze of surprise writing itself on Dong Sik's features. "Let's have this conversation when you feel like having it. For now, let me simply remind you that I love you." Dong Sik quietly nodded, grateful. "Now come on, let's try and fix that iron. Then you'll sleep on the couch, yeah? I don't like the thought of you taking the bus again so late. I don't want you to feel too tired at your interview tomorrow."

"Thank you." Dong Sik replied quietly, the tips of his ears reddening.

~*~

"You can't see him."

Yoo Jin blinked at the words pronounced by the tall man in a dark suit standing in front of In Woo's hospital door. "Excuse me?" She inquired.

"You are not allowed to see young master Seo currently." The male reiterated.

"I'm on the emergency contact list." Yoo Jin informed, unimpressed as she fished out her ringing phone from her handbag. Sighing when she saw that her boss' secretariat was calling her, the female picked up. "One second." She told the men before turning away, distancing herself from the doors of the room as she brought the phone to her ears. "Yes?"

"Choi Yoo Jin Samonim is demanding a meeting, today." The secretary informed.

Jo Yoo Jin sighed deeply. "Tell her that Seo Daepyo is currently unavailable."

"She knows. She wants to meet you." The secretary informed. "She has a table in a restaurant and will be awaiting for you there at lunch."

Yoo Jin sighed. Yet another issue to handle. Lovely. "Text me the address. And remember: If anyone else asks, Seo Daepyo is unavailable and I will be doing outside work all morning. Don't let anyone in our offices."

"Yes, head secretary Jo." Yoo Jin hung up after the words of confirmation.

Determined, she headed back towards the room, her jaw clenched and her hold around her handbag just a little tighter. "Gentlemen," She initiated. "I realized there was one simple question I failed to ask: Why am I not allowed in?"

"We do not know. The order comes from Seo Sajangnim." The guard replied.

Yoo Jin scoffed. "Very well." She didn't have time to fight a battle she'd already lost. Not now. Not when she was managing a war at the same time. "I will stop by tonight." She still informed before walking away.

~*~

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Yook Dong Sik-ssi." The woman spoke, holding the door of her office opened. She had a fond smile on her features and sounded much nicer than the one he'd had on the phone.

The young man could only assume, but he guessed it had went well. Indeed, after a first interview with several other candidates, he'd been amongst the lucky few called back for a one on one meeting. And with an actually friendly hiring manager. "Thank you." He replied, lips faintly curling up as the tip of his ears reddened, head kept just a little low, displaying some involuntary submission as he shook her hand.

The woman chuckled. "No, thank you." She simply replied. "Now I'll let you go. Return home safely. I can assure you that we will be in touch very soon." Such an easy target, was perfect for the position they intended to fill. Seo Ji Hoon definitely preferred his subordinates submissive. " _Shame he won't last..._ " She quietly whispered and sighed. Unless, of course, their CEO changed his ways. But the odds were near zero.

Dong Sik heard it, expected it, really. He knew. He'd always been easy to pick on. And judging by the pool of eager young men he was still surrounded with a couple of hours ago, this had never been a matter of credentials. All the people selected for the second round were obviously qualified, but mostly like him, shy, quiet, anxious. All the confident ones had been weeded out early. He hated just how obvious it was. But he knew he wasn't here for the job anyways. Not that he would spit on that pay, but what mattered to him was to help In Woo the best he still could. Pressing the button to the elevator with the hand that held his suitcase, he tugged on his tie with the other, feeling himself suffocating just a little.

He felt like he could breathe again the very moment the elevator doors' fell shut. And inhaled deeply when he stepped out. This was probably the kind of entreprises most people in his field of study dreamt to work for. But he also could feel it, how easy such a workplace could drive him to mental distress. His father would be proud though. So proud. Finally.

Sighing, Yook Dong Sik pocketed his tie in his suit's jacket. He could. The tie was the only thing that wasn't gifted, but chosen in his father's closet. It didn't matter if it was just a little creased.

"Wow wow wow." Came a masculine voice, followed by a loud whistle. "That's some seriously expensive suit you got here." The man said, smacking a hand on Dong Sik's shoulder. "Did you take a loan for it or do you know someone?" He asked before laughing. "Sorry kid, but with that baby face, you have to be drowning in student loans already. There's no way you could afford that."

"It's a gift." Dong Sik replied, shrugging the hand away.

"Ah, sorry." The man said. "That's so inconsiderate of me. My name's Park Jae Ho. I work in Daehan. I'm actually going to go get lunch. You wanna come with? I'll be your sunbae soon, right?" He bumped Dong Sik's arm with his elbow.

"... right." The fluffy haired male quietly replied. "Hopefully." He added, smiling a little awkwardly.

The other male laughed. "Trust me, it's almost a done deal." He said, wrapping an arm around Dong Sik's shoulder. Such a perfect pick this kid, really, so naive, so... nice.

~*~

"Samonim." Jo Yoo Jin bowed her head.

"Please, take a seat." JB's chairman of the board replied, gesturing for the chair across from her. Yoo Jin quietly obeyed, surprised to find the deputy's wife alone. "I figured it'd be better if it was just us, women." She reached out for her glass of wine, taking a careful sip. "We are currently in a bit of a predicament, are we not? Please don't lie to me. I know what happened to Seo Daepyonim." She informed. "What I want to know is how you, plan to move forward? Can I trust you? Or are you just... A secretary?"

In Woo's personal assistant reached out for the glass of wine already poured for her and downed it. Then chuckled, bringing a hand to her mouth. "I know Samonim wouldn't insult me so as to test my loyalty to whom she knows, is the only man in my life. Not in her position." Jo Yoo Jin didn't miss the way her interlocutor's features subtly shifted at the pique. "You already tried to figure out who I am, but you can't quite figure out just how powerful I am. That's why we're here, isn't it? You're wondering just how mighty the shadow is. And if I can fill in Seo Daepyo's shoes while he is away." She inhaled slowly before letting out a short exhale, lips faintly curling up. "Well, all I can say is that shadows, tend to scare people off first. I'm not telling you that you should be scared of me, I'm just letting you know that I can, be frightening too. I am not Seo In Woo. But I don't have to be. He's made me who I am, so I can, completely, be myself."

The older woman's lips curled up. "So you are, his right hand."

"And the left." The head secretary replied. "The only hands he trusts aside from his own."

Choi Yoo Jin nodded at that. "Oh..." The JB group chairman said before pressing her lips together in a pensive pout. "Okay." She finally said, before reaching out for her bag and standing up. Another woman approached the table at that moment. "Ah right. I have somewhere else to be right now. But Jo Yoo Jin, meet Kim Dong Mi." She informed. "She's the only hands I trust aside from my own. And his." She glanced towards a bodyguard that approached, holding her coat, and walked away to meet him.

~*~

Dong Sik spent the afternoon helping at the restaurant, cleaning after lunch and preparing for the evening. Of course, he was now out of the suit gifted by In Woo and back in his regular clothes. For some reason, his neighbor, Chil Sung had insisted to follow him and take on any physical task he deemed beneath his 'hyungnim'. Yeah, Dong Sik struggled to make sense of that, but the other man wasn't purposely bothering him, he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help, so he just let him. He wasn't going to deny any help he could get. And oddly enough, the other man was decent at working in the restaurant. They'd need to talk about whatever was happening at some point though, because Dong Sik was still fairly confused.

"Where did you find him?" His sister asked, as she and Dong Sik set up the tables. "Or more like, where do you keep finding men?"

Dong Sik snorted. "How would I know? I just keep running into troubles, really."

His sister paused, raising an eyebrow. "Which men is giving trouble?"

Dong Sik sighed deeply at that. "All of them." He replied, making her laugh. He grinned at that, fishing a ringing phone out of the back pocket of his jeans. "Ye?"

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi?" The familiar voice asked.

"Yes." He replied, sucking in a breath as he realized that this was the call that would tell him whether or not he failed In Woo.

"This is Jung Ho Yeon, HR manager for Daehan Securities." The woman informed. "I am the one who called you regarding the company's interview process. I believe you went through the three rounds, correct?"

"Ah, ye." Dong Sik replied, remembering she couldn't see him profusely nodding, panicking a little.

"Well, congratulations Yook Dong Sik-ssi. It appears the recruiters were very impressed by you. Thus I would like to formally offer you a position at Daehan. Would it be possible for you to come to the company tomorrow so we could further discuss it?"

"Yes. YES! I'd, I'd love that!" The male spoke, his smile almost audible in his voice.

"Very well. See you tomorrow at 9 a.m again, Yook Dong Sik-ssi. Have a good day." With those words, she hung up.

Ji Yeon launched herself in her little brother's arms as soon as he hung up. "Congratulations!" She said. "I was so sure you'd finally get a real job!"

"What job?" Chil Sung asked, surprising the two siblings.

"Right. You're here..." Dong Sik's sister said, narrowing her eyes a little at the man.

"What are we celebrating?" Their stepmother asked, smiling fondly as she saw the two siblings holding onto one another.

"I got offered a position at Daehan entreprises." Dong Sik replied, smiling faintly.

"What?" The woman asked, eyes widening. "Sajangnim!" She called. "Come here the news!"

Dong Sik's father exited the kitchen to join them in the restaurant's dining room. "Our Dong Sik was offered a job!" His wife said, sounding genuinely proud.

"I knew my son could do it." The old man simply replied, offering Dong Sik a nod.

The fluffy haired young man nodded back, knowing this was probably as much of a display as he'd get, but reassured about his father's feeling following their talk the night prior. "Thank you, _abeoji_."

This was it, this was the beginning of paying back his debt to In Woo.

_What a strange thought to have, owing something to a killer, wanting, to do things to please that killer. All because he loved, that killer._

_What a strange day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does a full chapter entirely devoid of In Woo feels? Weird huh?


	16. Day Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger is everywhere. And there's no home to run to when family hardly is safer.

Lips faintly curled down, the old man looked at his son, laying there, unmoving. And wondered where it went wrong. In Woo wasn't your regular person. He lived a robot-like life, perfect in every level. Seo Chung Hyun had made sure of it himself, shaping every single characteristic of In Woo like one would a machine rather than raising a son. He was a perfect shooter, a competent athlete, polyglot, overachieving, determined, ambitious, charming when he needed to be and frightening when it was required. And rich. Rich enough that it made him powerful. Truly, In Woo lacked nothing. So have him throw away such a life without care? For a lowly secretary? It was concerning to say the least.

Jaw clenching, Seo Chung Hyun's gaze shot to the ceiling as he let out a long exhale. "How disappointing." He said softly. "So, so, disappointing." Disappointing in a way that In Woo had never been. Ji Hoon, sure. Frankly, it was half expected for him to pull some nonsense. Between his abuses of substances and harassing people as well as his terribly hidden attempts at embezzlement, Ji Hoon seemed to live to disappoint. But this was In Woo, and it made no sense whatsoever to see him mess up so. Because yes, him, being in this hospital bed, was obviously a proof that his eldest son, the one born and raised for perfection, somehow, messed up. And in a monumental way. Eventually, the old man let out an unimpressed chuckle-like breath and turned away, leaving the hospital room.

~*~

Dong Sik was lost. It was his third day in, and he had already forgotten about what they'd been taught during the customary visits of the place. He'd merely went to the bathroom and now, he could no longer navigate his way back to his team's office. Glancing left and right as he walked through a long, long corridor, the young man came to the conclusion that he probably was on the wrong floor. So he spun on himself, more confused than ever when he returned to the elevator. And realized, once in, that he still didn't knew which button he was supposed to press. And apparently, that, was enough to do him in, tears welling far too easily in his eyes.

To be fair, Dong Sik wasn't sleeping well and was working a highly stressful job during the day before helping at the family restaurant at night. He didn't really need to go there, they had Chil Sung now, who for some reason, actually liked to work at the Yook's meat republic. But it kept his head busy. And as long ad he didn't have time to deeply think, his mind didn't refocus on In Woo. This morning though, this morning had been pretty crappy. He'd advised a lovely couple of elderlies to invest in a greentech startup which ended up being involved in a scandal a couple of days after their introduction. Sadly, he didn't resell the elderly couple's actions before they grew worthless. And to top that, his team leader had spilled a luckily cold coffee on him as he went to check on Dong Sik, which was why he'd ended up going to the bathroom.

The doors of the elevator opened again. Dong Sik didn't remember pressing any button. He didn't. "Don't bother." A familiar voice said as he turned away to wipe his tears. Yoo Jin pressed the button to close the elevator doors. "Let it all out now, then roll your shoulders back, chin up and smile. They're hazing you. Testing just how nice you can be." She informed.

Dong Sik nodded, sniffling a little still. "What about..." He blinked, lowering his gaze. He hadn't heard from her since their talk at the hospital. He didn't knew if he was even allowed to ask for news.

"There's no new development that I know of." Yoo Jin replied before chuckling softly, something bitter in that sound. "I am not allowed to see him either." The doors of the elevator open. "That's where you get down."

"Thank you." Dong Sik politely replied before stepping past her.

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi," She called, making him turn to look at her. "I don't want to be, your enemy." And to the observing eye, it might seem like some veiled threat. But Dong Sik understood. She was simply trying to establish that they were on the same boat, and were he ever truly in need of help, she would provide the best she could. The male inhaled deeply, rolled his shoulders a few times, and forced a gentle expression back on his features. He could do it. He would, for In Woo.

~*~

" _Samonim_ ," Choi Yoo Jin raised an eyebrow, looking up from her phone into the mirror of her car. "may I speak honestly?" He bodyguard inquired, making the woman laugh.

"Since when does Kim Je Ha ask, before speaking his mind?" The Deputy's wife inquired.

"Right..." The male let out, brows faintly creasing. "I just don't trust Seo In Woo. He's a murderer."

"So am I, probably." Choi Yoo Jin honestly replied, sounding just a little bored. "But he never asked for my trust. Simply for my support. And as long as his, will be worth having, he shall keep mine. And I think, this child is going a long way. If his plan works, and only then, will him and I begin to discuss a true partnership based on trust. If he fails, or if I suspect that he will, I will clip his wings myself so that this little bird never considers leaving the warmth of his nest or stand in the way of my successes." Je Ha nodded at the words, bringing a fondness back in woman's gaze. "K2..." She said softly, lips curling up. "My safety... Thank you, for caring for it."

He smiled in return. "Always. We're friends, are we not?" He asked, then winked.

~*~

" _Abeoji?_ " Ji Hoon's brows creased as he stepped aside to let his father into his office. "Why are you here?" The young man asked, closing the door behind his father. The old man settled in the most imposing armchair, at the head of the coffee table. Usually, it would be Ji Hoon's seat but he forced a smile on his features and settled on a nearby couch.

"Is that how you welcome your father?" The old man asked, readjusting his suit jacket.

Ji Hoon cleared his throat. "I mean, you hardly ever come down to my office. Usually, you only attend trimestrial board meetings."

"Ah yes," The old man sat up. "Talking about those board meetings, I wanted to implement them on a monthly basis now?"

"So suddenly? Why?" Ji Hoon asked.

The Seo patriarch chuckled. "Your incompetency has never really bothered me, really. I close my eyes on your gambling, on your spendings on whores, drugs and alcohol, on your embezzlement too, really. I don't care. But," He undid a button of his suit jacket, before leaning back the armchair, unbothered by the surprise in Ji Hoon's eyes. "I genuinely believe it is time for you to learn how to handle this business. Properly. In fact, starting now, I want you to behave."

The youngest Seo son chuckled. "You're kidding, right?" He stood up. "Embezzlement?!" He asked, feigning shock.

His father chuckled. "You are a mediocre actor too. Clearly, mediocrity just clings onto you, doesn't it?" He laughed a little. "Normally, I would not care."

"No, of course. Not when you have _hyung_." Ji Hoon replied, jaw clenching as he turned away from his father, walking towards one of the large bay window of his office. "The perfect Seo In Woo." Fist clenched, he pressed it against the window, lightly hitting it.

Seo Chung Hyun lowered his gaze, sighing faintly. "Not so perfect anymore." He let out softly, barely above a whisper. Then cleared his throat. "I want both of my sons to be prosperous. And right now, you lack everything that makes a man great. Let me, at least, teach you how to seem, good enough."

Ji Hoon snickered softly. "Good enough?" He turned to face his father. "For whom?"

Seo Sajangnim rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "I don't have time to deal with your childishness." He stood up, re-buttoning his jacket. "We're running out of time Ji Hoon-ah. I need you to come to your senses and grow up. Your brother won't always be there."

"What does that mean?" Ji Hoon asked.

"We'll talk later. Once you're ready to listen." Seo Chung Hyun replied.

His son laughed. "So you don't want to talk. You want to talk at me." The young man replied.

"I'll listen to you once you have something interesting enough to say." The old man replied. "We both know it won't be tomorrow." He spoke and opened the door, leaving without another word.

Ji Hoon's jaw clenched harder, grinding his teeth. Even in the coma, his brother somehow managed to ruin his day. "GRAAAAHHH" The young man yelled, sweeping his arm on the right side of his desk, sending items flying away. "Mediocre." He repeated, eyes starting to sting. "Good enough? He wants to make me good enough?" The young man shook his head as In Woo's words came back to him.

_"I taught you how to endure the way I was taught how to endure. And you broke. Because you're weak. Because your will is weak. Because deep down, there is nothing great about you."_

Ji Hoon tangled his fingers through his hair, tugging at the ends. "No." He shook his head. "No, no, no."

_"How dare you try to pin whomever it is that you became on me? No, no, no, no, no. I didn't make you an alcoholic or a drug addict. I didn't make you a man who harasses others. And I, certainly didn't make you a pathetic joke of a leader. You did that yourself. That is whom you, forged yourself to be out of your experience. Hate me all you want, dear dongsaeng, blame it all on me, but the only reflection you get to see in the mirror is yours. And if you can't hold your own gaze, then it's on you."_

"No!" Ji Hoon repeated, shaking his head harder. "No, no, no, no, no..." He stumbled backwards a few steps, bumping into his desk. "I am great." He said softly, eyes squeezed shut and fingers still tangled in his hair. "I am great. I am great. I..." He reopened his eyes, tears prickly as tears pearled at the corners. "I..." _had no one who'd come and ask how he felt..._

~*~

Yoo Jin's nostrils flared, her eyes gaining a glint of frustration as she told, yet again that she couldn't make it in the room. It had been far too long now since she hadn't laid an eye on her boss, she was running out of patience. "Let. Me. In." The woman spoke through gritted teeth, her grip around her handbag turning white-knuckled.

"We are sorry, _aghassi_. But we have orders. You are not to see young Master Seo until further notice."

The head secretary's brows creased, tears now clearly welling in her eyes. "This is my last warning. I, am his emergency contact. I, might not be able to get through you. But the people working in this hospital will. Especially if I call JSS men to come and help them move him out of this place."

" _Aghassi,_ " One of them started.

"I know. I know just exactly how Seo Chung Hyun Sajangnim deals with threats. This isn't one. This is a warning. Call him. Call him now."

"Let her in." A masculine voice came from the inside of the room.

"But..." A bodyguard attempted to argue.

"Let her in, or I, am coming out to meet her." Yoo Jin's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Hurriedly, she wiped away the few tears that had rolled down and straightened her outfit. A guard opened the door for her, as the other stepped aside. She was met with a chuckle. "Even I wouldn't dare cross my father so." In Woo said. "Who are you, that you would do that for me?"

Yoo Jin's lips parted, more tears gathering in her eyes as a frightening possibility set in. "You don't..." She exhaled, the breath a little chocked.

"Yoo Jin-ssi," In Woo spoke. "I chose you, I haven't forgotten that. I haven't forgotten anything." Relief washed over the female who clutched the handle of the bed to keep herself on her feet as she closed her eyes, indulging herself a few more tears of relief. "I..." The male's brows creased as he noticed something off going on with her foundation. "Come closer." He spoke, less of a request and more of an order than intended. She obeyed, a little confused. But made sure to remain out of reach, knowing that the young man did not appreciate his space being overcrowded. In Woo's lips faintly curled up in appreciation before he asked : "Closer." She obeyed, uncertainty appearing in her gaze. But there seemed to be no fear. Clenching his jaw due to a greater strain than expected simply holding out an arm, In Woo reached out for the woman's face. Instinctively, Yoo Jin leant forward and against the touch, used to making things easier for him. It was her job after all. Their eyes met for a second before In Woo focused his attention on the cheek he'd gently rubbed, brows creasing. "Who did that?" He asked, looking at the now visible purple-ish marks on her cheekbone and around.

Yoo Jin promptly withdrew, standing straighter. "Myself. I made a mistake."

In Woo chuckled. "If you had a lover, I would ask if you'd tripped and fell in the stairs. Then I'd make sure it would never happen again. But you don't." He sighed deeply. "That mistake, was it regarding my accident." The woman looked away for a split second, something she'd never done before. No matter what he asked of her, or revealed to her. "I see." Yoo Jin's gaze returned to the young man, silently apologizing, pleading not to be dismissed. "You should go." In Woo still said. "You probably shouldn't be here when my family arrives."

The woman bowed respectfully and turned away, stopping only when her hand fell on the handle of the door. "Do not, waste time fighting a single battle in my name in the midst of a war." She spoke then, before leaving.

In Woo closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. She was too perceptive sometimes. Their partnership relied on that carefully cultivated awareness of one another, where they both saw everything but only pretended to see what was expected of them. Yoo Jin actually telling him not to do something, something for her at that, felt like an acknowledgment of something he wasn't certain he wanted to address yet.

Reopening his eyes, the male glanced around the room. Chuckling for a second at the flower basket and the homemade cookies brought by JSS's CEO, Choi Yoo Jin Samonim. Sighing, he allowed his glance to fall back on the phone left on his bedside table. He'd been ignoring his own desire since he'd woken up. "Damnit." He said, before reaching out for it.

" **I'm awake.** " ---

Are you even supposed to text someone who accused you to be a murderer? In Woo didn't really know. But he knew that Dong Sik was the type to over worry and suffocate in guilt. So Daehan's director figured that he merely was being courteous. His disappointment when a reply didn't come right away though, was unexplainable. _What a strange feeling._

_What a strange day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do we feel about this chapter? Do we still have hope for In Woo and Dong Sik right now? And how dangerous can the different Seos actually be?


	17. Day Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Sik battles with his conscience while Yoo Jin battles real demons. Everybody just has too many feelings and yet not enough gut to simply follow those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Physical abuse. Nothing particularly graphic but I don't want to trigger anyone. So proceed carefully.

**\--- “I'm awake.”**

Dong Sik blinked, checking the sender as tears welled in his eyes. Then the message again. It was blurry now, so he wiped away the tears with the back of his hand and reread it, to be sure.

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi?" A voice gently asked.

He looked up from his phone and back at Bo Young who'd taken the dogs out with him to give some room to her parents to find themselves again. Her father had been back for a very short while now and it felt right to give the two some space. "Huh..." Dong Sik's mouth hung open, no proper word coming out.

"You're worrying me..." Bo Young said. "Are you in trouble? You know I can help you right?" Dong Sik shook his head, lips curling up as he exhaled, tears in his eyes. "Good news then?" The female asked, obtaining a nod. "That good that it makes you all quiet?" He nodded again, making her chuckle. "And is there someone in particular that you want to share this news with?" Another vehement nod, making the female outright laugh. "Then go! Call them, go to them, or whatever!"

Dong Sik launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around the female. "Thank you. I owe you one."

"You've been dogsitting for free, I think you can take a night off." The female replied.

Dong Sik nodded, letting go to grin at her. "I know we don't know each other that well yet, but I can also see that something is on your mind. I won't force you to talk about it, but if you want to have a friendly chat about anything, to take your mind off of it, or actually share your problems with someone, I'm here." He felt the need to clarify. "Well, I'm taking off now..." He brought a hand to his hair, ruffling them. "but I want to be here for you! I swear!"

Bo Kyung chuckled, nodding. "I know. Don't worry. You're a good person, Yook Dong Sik. I know that." She offered a genuine smile. "Now go be happy. You deserve it."

Dong Sik smiled in return before taking off, rushing towards the exit of the park to get a taxi while he called In Woo. But as he ran, his smile slowly faded, turning into a crease of the brows. Stopping himself, Dong Sik swallowed.

"Hello?" He closed his eyes upon hearing In Woo's voice. "Yook Dong Sik-ssi? Are you okay?" What a stupid question to ask from someone who got into a coma for saving your life. Opening his mouth, Dong Sik tried to reply but no word came out. "I... Are you here? Is it an accidental call? It can't be, you must want to talk to me, right? Right?" Lowering his phone from his ear as his vision grew blurry from tears, Dong Sik waited for a few quiet seconds before finally hanging up. He closed his eyes as tears rolled down. A good person, isn't supposed to love a murderer now, are they? Looking back behind him, Dong Sik thought of Bo Kyung again. The police officer. His friend. Perhaps, perhaps he could tell her?

Sighing, the male kept walking. _Of course not, he couldn't tell her. He loved, that murderer._

~*~

In Woo sighed as the call ended. Lowering his phone, he checked the caller I.D, again, like he'd done several times before actually replying. Perhaps they were some stuffs even Yook Dong Sik couldn't forgive. For a second, the Daehan director considered texting apologies. But he thought better of it. He couldn't write anything compromising in case Dong Sik actually talked to the police. Their words would be held against each other if that were to happen. In Woo would be able to plead defamation were that to happen, pretend that Dong Sik was making it all up because he was heartbroken. Their messages looked like their relation, whatever the kind, was more one-sided than reciprocal. In Woo's jaw clenched, he didn't like that track of thoughts. He didn't like the thought of possibly humiliating Dong Sik in the future. He didn't like, the situation they were in. Because in spite of the urges he might have to kill Dong Sik to fix the problem, he couldn't picture himself doing so. And it had nothing to do with his current physical capabilities. Or perhaps it did. The heart, is an organ after all.

~*~

"You wanted to see me, Sajangnim." Yoo Jin bowed politely, standing in front of the Seo patriarch.

"Are you pregnant?" The old man bluntly asked.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, brows creasing.

"Do you have intention to marry my son, then?" Seo Chung Hyun asked next.

"None." Yoo Jin replied.

"Then make it make sense for me." Daehan's chairman of the board said. "Why would my son even consider sacrificing his meaningful life for your irrelevant one?" He inquired. "I know, if love there were to be, it'd never be one-sided. Not with you." Yoo Jin chuckled, eyes shooting towards the ceiling as her eyes grew prickly for a split second. "I heard about the little scene you made at the hospital. Why then?"

"You know why. My loyalty is to your son. I will always keep his best interest at heart. And had I been able to, I would have thrown myself over him in that damn car in an attempt to protect him." The female replied, looking at the man in the eyes. "But this isn't why I'm here. You wouldn't convoke me to ask questions you know I would offer no satisfactory answer to." She replied.

"Look around." The man instructed. Yoo Jin swallowed, then glanced around the high end bar's V.I.P section. Empty. Except for Seo Chung Hyun's men. Of course. The right corner of the woman's lips curled up. The man had methods from an old time. "My son, has been gaining confidence at a pace much faster than I expected. He's grown..." The man paused, lowering his head. "uncontrollable." He looked up again to search for the young woman's gaze. "At least, for me."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "And you think I, can control him?"

The old man shook his head. "That's where you're wrong. I'd never assume you have that much power." He said. "But I think you might possess valuable knowledge. After all, you're the only person he willingly lets stand by his side. His sole, emergency contact."

The young woman sighed. "I am afraid you're mistaken. There's a huge difference between being allowed to fix his tie and having any insight regarding his thoughts. I merely execute given orders like any secretary."

"Ah. _Kure_." The old man said, leaning back into the leather booth. "I suspect you wouldn't give away any information."

"That's because I have no valuable information to give away." The woman replied. " _Gureom_." She politely nodded, before turning away, heading towards the exit. And ending up stopped by two large men. Yoo Jin chuckled. "So it has come to this?" She glanced over her shoulder, towards the old man. "Really?"

"I'm afraid so." The old man replied, standing up to meet her. He tucked his hands in his pocket. "I suspect you have some idea of the monster that truly lies in the heart of my son." He spoke, standing behind her to whisper his her ear. "But what you might not know, is that it is, a monster of my making. One I shaped, one I domesticated just enough to make sure the bite would remain lethal but that it'd never bite the hand that feeds it." He brought a hand up, wrapping it around the woman's throat. "Recently though," He started running his index from the woman's jawline to her neck, keeping a loose grip around it. "he's started to tug on the leash, hard." He tightened his grip around the woman's throat. "Too hard." He went on, squeezing harder. "Hard enough that I fear I might have to let go if he keeps tugging. And if, he was truly set free, who knows what could happen? Do you know what people do to rabid animals? They put them down." With the last word spoken, he loosened his grip, lips curling up as the woman loudly gasped, wiping the tear that had rolled down and trickling along on his hand on the sleeve of her dress. "I, don't want to have to kill my son." He said, sighing as he pocketed his hands again, taking a couple of steps back. "I know what he's planning. I won't let him burn an empire I spent a life building just to prove that he can." He chuckled. "If you won't tell me anything, tell him, that." He gestured for the men to step aside, to let the woman out. And chuckled when Yoo Jin made sure to walk out with her chin held up instead of just running away. "Good girl." He said, regretting not having domesticated her before she was hired by his son. It was too late now. The bitch was loyal. And usually, with pets, it was for life.

~*~

In Woo's brows creased when someone pushed the door of the hospital room so late. "Dong Sik?" He tried, hopeful. "Ah." He sighed softly. "It's you, Yoo Jin-ssi."

The woman nodded, closing the door behind her before bowing respectfully. "There was once a time where I'd be the first face you'd want to see in those circumstances." She said, looking up towards the ceiling as more tears welled in her eyes.

In Woo chuckled. "You're jealous?" He asked. "You know you're the only person I fully trust."

"Am I?" The woman asked, lowering her gaze to meet his. "Am I really?" She inquired, before wetting her bottom lip. "But it's not me, you called for a second ago." She said, glancing back towards the door, brows creasing. "How much, do you need me?" She asked, staring at the door.

"What?" In Woo asked, confused.

"How much, do you, need me?" The woman reiterated, looking straight into the man's eyes. "Let's stop for a second. Let's fully acknowledge that we know each other best." She took a step towards him. "Your father thinks you love me." She chuckled. "And for the longest time, I too, thought, I was probably the closest bond you had to love." She admitted. "So I let myself love you." She laughed when he lowered his gaze. "Wow." Her eyes shot to the ceiling. "Tonight is a night of achievement for me." She spoke, wiping away tears. "I made the great Seo In Woo cower." She sniffed softly, lips curling up. "I have served you so diligently, and I think," Her brows creased. "I think I was ready to do that until I died or worse, grew useless to you." She swallowed. "But," The female pressed her lips together. "tonight..." She shook her head. "tonight was too much." She closed her eyes, indulging the tears to roll down.

"What happened tonight?" The man asked.

Yoo Jin took a deep breath before moving towards the nearest light switch. "Tonight, your father made sure we both knew, I am just an expendable to the Seo family."

"You're not expandable to me." In Woo replied.

"Then what am I? How much do you need me?"

"You're like..." The young man's brows creased. "You're like a comfortable tool. Useful. Perfectly sharpened. Familiar." He swallowed, watching as more tears welled in the woman's eyes. "You're... I don't know. You're you. Beside me."

Yoo Jin chuckled. "Thank you. For your honesty, Daepyonim." Her hand found the door's handle. "Don't worry. I'll stand by you. Until we watch that empire burn. Then I fear we'll have to part ways. I can bear everything for you. But I cannot watch you love someone else." She opened the door, and left. Without a goodbye.

In Woo inhaled deeply, eyes squeezed shut. His father had won in a way. There would be a wall between him and Yoo Jin now. Nothing visible. But their equilibrium was disrupted. And at such a crucial time, it couldn't be good. But more than that, In Woo felt the loss. He ached in a way that made his jaw clench and his eyes grow prickly. "Why?" He asked, bringing a hand to his chest. Thinking of his father physically harming the woman not once, but twice, was enough to make his heart pick up and his breath shorten. The young man clenched his fist, coughing up as he hit his chest. But it wouldn't go, that strange, uncomfortable sensation that made him feel so angry and shameful. _What a strange feeling..._

_What a strange day..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing that, I genuinely felt so sorry for Yoo Jin, I gotta give her a break soon. Also, the war is now declared between the two Seos. Place your bets. Who will do the most harm? And will victory be worth it?


	18. Day Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Woo and Dong Sik both talk about love. But not with each other.

Choi Yoo Jin Samonim sat on the couch across from In Woo's hospital bed, her handbag on her lap, as her eyes wandered around. "I see you haven't touched my cookies." She pointed out, her eyes returning to the young man. "Shall I be offended?"

In Woo chuckled. "They simply are out of reach." He replied, making the woman smile in return.

"Right, right." She said softly, standing up and putting down her handbag before moving towards the window sill where her flower basket and cookies tin had been left. She opened it and took one. Took a bite and sighed softly. "Oh no, they've grown a little dry..."

"I am sure they are perfectly edible still." In Woo replied. "It's a gift after all, I feel compelled to at least have one. If you'd be so kind as to offer me one."

"Of course, of course." The woman walked closer to the bed, holding out the tin box. "Please, have one."

In Woo's lips faintly curled up as the two of them held gazes while he reached in the tin. Closing his eyes, he bit into it and his smile widened. She very much lived up to her reputation as a great cook. "This might just be the most precious gift I've ever been given." The man replied.

The woman laughed. "You can keep the tin then." She said, handing it to him before returning to her seat.

"Perhaps I am wrong, but, I doubt Samonim came to check if I had tasted her cookies." In Woo said. "So what brought you here today?"

Yoo Jin lowered her gaze, lips curling up. "Your father." She looked up to meet In Woo's gaze. "He's come to my husband." She chuckled. "To offer his support regarding his run for the presidential elections."

In Woo grinned. "And his conditions were?"

"That I, sell him back my shares of Daehan entreprises, of course." The woman replied. "But also, interestingly enough, that I, thanks to the JSS' data, keep track of the new entreprises being created in the finance sector, or more so, keep track of the people making procedures of any sort regarding the creation of new entreprises."

In Woo chuckled. "Did you believe my father did not know of my endeavor?"

"No." Choi Yoo Jin replied. "But that he would be so forward about it, is surprising."

"My father is old school. He's the kind to pretend not to see until he has to intervene. But he's been aware for a while." In Woo replied, before heaving a sigh.

"I know." She replied. "I saw what he did to that poor girl."

The eldest Seo son didn't particularly like the thought of anyone referring to Yoo Jin as 'that poor girl' when she was, an intelligent and powerful woman. "You don't have to choose." He eventually told the older woman in front of him, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"No, I don't." Choi Yoo Jin Samonim said. "I already have."

In Woo's lips gained a very faint upturn. "I meant that you could play my father's game and report as he asked. I don't actually need to be creating a new entreprise and have no intention to as of now. Daehan has several shell corporations. Or shall I say, had."

The woman chuckled. "I wasn't worried. I think you've been quite smart about it. It was elegant in its simplicity. Letting real people acquire them from fictive ones and then making them all name you CEO before proceeding to a legal restructuration and turning those empty shells into pearls producing ones. Clever."

"Of course you knew." In Woo faintly shook his head, lips curled up.

"I guess I am a little old school too. I pretend not to see as long as it is better so. But I, admit I saw, to those I trust with the informations I know." The woman replied. "I wish I had had your strength when I was younger." She swallowed. "Now I have a lot. I don't mind lending you some."

In Woo exhaled, a sound akin to relief but a little choked out with confusion. "What?" He asked, brows creasing.

The woman laughed. "We didn't become alphas on our own, you know?" She pointed out. "Children of wolves, ultimately learn how to eat sheeps. Because they have to be wolves to survive." She sighed. "You and I, we are the reflection our fathers wanted us to see in the mirror. Slowly, slowly, we've shed the sheep skin and embraced the wolf in us. Because it was the only beast fed." She smiled faintly, looking up to him. "But you're walking away aren't you? You're burning it all to build something new on the ashes, to be you, rather than your father's son." They silently held each other's gaze for a couple of seconds. "Of course, we can't unlearn being wolves, once you've taste sheep meat, feasted on it, it'd be difficult to become vegetarian."

In Woo hummed thoughtfully. "You seem regretful."

"I am." Choi Yoo Jin replied. "And I am not." She chuckled. "Power is comforting."

"And money, is comfortable." In Woo finished, almost automatically, making the woman chuckle softly. "Can I ask you a personal question?" The young man dared, uncertainty reflected in his gaze.

"Ask first, then only, can I decide if I wish to reply."

"Right..." In Woo sighed deeply, lowering his gaze. "Your husband, there was once a time you truly loved him..."

The woman narrowed her eyes. "It doesn't sound like a question."

"More like a careful affirmation." In Woo replied. "The question is... Was it worth it? Love?"

The deputy's wife pressed her lips together for a second as she hummed thoughtfully. "No." She replied. "Not that love. Not with Se Joon-ah."

" _Ah..._ "

Choi Yoo Jin's lips curled up as she watched disappointment appear in the man's gaze. "Love is worth it though. Very much so. But only when it is reciprocated with the same intensity. I loved too much. Him not enough. However, now, I have someone who understands me." Her brows creased at the words. "We never spoke of love. But there's a connection between us. He understands me too well at time and entirely fails to truly see me at others." She chuckled. "I love him too much too. But, he, cares for me enough."

"Thank you for honestly answering my question, Samonim." In Woo replied, offering a polite bow of the head.

Choi Yoo Jin got on her feet. "It was an interesting encounter, Seo In Woo-ssi." She spoke, retrieving her handbag. "Eat well, I want you to be healthy again as soon as possible. A storm is coming, and you need to be able to stand on your two feet to keep afloat." She declared, referring to his casted leg.

" Don't worry. Even in that cast, I remain twice the man my father will attempt to turn my brother into." He replied, leading to his interlocutor exiting the room with a knowning smile on her features. In Woo was well enough, he was certain of it. His subdural hematoma had been taken care of with a catheter, so the surgery was kept minimal and he'd awakened from his come feeling mostly thirsty and well-rested. He was lucky enough that his spine was completely fine. He only had a dislocated shoulder in a sling and a fractured left tibia thus a casted left foot. Sure, he had some cuts on his face, but he'd been spared regarding the lacerations department, except for the back of his right hand which was banded and in a sling anyway. He knew, being ambidextrous would prove useful one day. This was, the day. Not that In Woo would have guessed he'd get into a car accident and try to protect someone who outright accused him of murder. Yook Dong Sik certainly was that unpredictable variable in a well-ordered life. That is, if he still wanted to be part of In Woo's life. Shockingly enough, In Woo wanted him to. He wanted, Dong Sik, to want him.

~*~

"Secretary Jo?" Dong Sik spoke, brows creasing as the female entered the Yook meat republic.

She nodded politely. "A table. For one person."

"Ah ye." Dong Sik nodded in return, leading her to a corner at the back of the room.

"A bottle of soju. And two glasses." She asked. He nodded and walked away, leaving her alone. Curiously, she glanced around the restaurant and noticed her proximity with the toilets. Snorting softly, Yoo Jin wondered how she'd ended up here. Why did her life lead her on such a peculiar path?

"Here. One bottle, two glasses." Dong Sik announced, putting them on the table in front of her. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes." She replied. "For you to sit with me so we can share that bottle."

"Oh." Dong Sik glanced around, attempting to gauge how busy the restaurant was. Aside from the secretary, two other tables were occupied. It still was fairly early. "Alright." He declared, offering her a faint smile. And sat across from her.

"He's awake." She said, reaching out for the bottle of soju and opening it.

"I know." Dong Sik replied.

She poured the both of them a shot. "You shuld go and visit him." Yoo Jin declared before downing hers. "He doesn't get much visit now that his father's goons are gone. His family isn't the caring kind."

"You said I should stay away." Dong Sik reminded before downing his own shot, coughing a little at the warmth in his throat.

The woman chuckled, pouring the both of them two other shots. "If you can be discreet, I won't tell. I've already handled the hard part." She sniffed, trying to dismiss that track of thoughts for herself. "But without your family. They leave an impression. You, you're inconspicuous." Her eyes shot to the ceiling. "You're inconspicuous yet he noticed you the most." She sniffed again before downing another shot, smiling faintly at the warmth that spread in her body. "You make him feel. Nobody else does that."

Dong Sik swallowed at the admission. "Is it a bad thing?" He inquired.

Yoo Jin shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted. "It seems to impair his judgment. But it also seems that his decisions aren't worse because of it." She nodded a few times. "You're making a robot humans. It feels a little scary, but like fascinating evolution." She poured herself another shot. "He loves you." She downed it. This one stung. More bitter than the others.

Dong Sik chuckled softly, lips curling up. "I love him too." He admitted. "But there are some people you can only love by not being with them." He added, downing his second shot.

"No." Yoo Jin shook her head. "There's no such thing. You can choose how you love someone sure, but you can't choose how they love you. And if you're lucky enough to love one another, then it's great and absolutely stupid to pass up on. But a one-sided love isn't romantic, or beautiful. It's sad. It's sad and exhausting." She wiped away a tear that had rolled down. "So ask yourself, what kind of love do you want? And if you really think not being with him is the right way to love him, then maybe you never truly loved him at all. In that case tell him. So he can move on. Because even Seo In Woo deserves to be loved. Good love, kind love. Not tortured and dramatic."

Dong Sik's lips curled up a little, a sadness remaining in his gaze. "You seem to feel very strongly about his love life."

"I feel very strongly about all things Seo In Woo." The woman admitted. "He's the only thing I feel very strongly about. Because for the longest time, I was the only one who did."

Her interlocutor nodded, pouring himself his first shot and downed it. "How would you feel if you find out he had a darkness in him?"

Yoo Jin chuckled. "There is little light in him. Darkness is all he's ever known."

"It sounds like you're making it my duty to change him." Dong Sik said.

"No." Yoo Jin replied. "I'm telling you that you're bringing in touches of light. But if you can't handle the darkness that will always be there, then you probably should keep your distances indeed. The unknown can be pretty scary for everyone. I wouldn't blame you."

"I don't know how to love him. I'm afraid his darkness might end up snuffling all my light." Dong Sik admitted.

"Then ask yourself, who is influencing who the most? And how? If you feel like you're on the loosing end, then stop. Stop before you loose yourself." Yoo Jin advised. And Dong Sik's brows creased as he considered the words, reliving what happened since they'd met in his head. The track of thoughts led him far. So far that when he re-emerged, it was because his sister was gently shaking his shoulder.

Yoo Jin was gone. But she'd left a bill on the table.

What a strange encounter, Dong Sik thought as he retrieved his phone to text In Woo. Just a word. He could. It was the truth.

\--- “ **사랑해.** ”

[I love you.]

Dong Sik turned off his phone right after, bringing the small device to his heart. He still couldn't picture himself actually visiting In Woo. Sighing, he stood up and pocketed his phone. Never before had he felt such an odd mix of guilt, exhilaration and sadness. _What a strange sensation..._

_What a strange day..._


End file.
